A wish upon a star
by indjee
Summary: Edward Cullen is the most popular guy in school. Everyones loves him, except Bella Swan. But when they have to do a project together she finds out there's more to him than just good looks and arrogance.
1. Chapter 1

"There he goes again

"There he goes again. When will he ever realize he had enough girls for a lifetime?"

"Ehm, probably never Bella. Edward just is that way. He's a ladies man. Cute, funny, smart, strong, totally gorgeous…" I could see Jessica was dreaming about him too.

"Come on Jess, you can't seriously like that… that…"

"It's a he, Bella." Jessica cut me off. "And his name's Edward. And yeah, I actually DO like him. Is that so wrong?"

"Ehm, Absolutely Jessica. He already dated you once. You know he doesn't do second dates."

"Bella, don't be so negative. He's a great guy."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on. You can't possibly be serious? Look at him! You went out with him last Friday, and already we've seen him with three other girls! Why can't you just forget about him?"

"One day Bella, he WILL realize he loves me." She said with an arrogant tone and started eating her lunch.

I just sighed. I wouldn't bring it up again. Jessica obviously wasn't over Edward. But he, obviously, was way over Jessica. I couldn't believe this school. Every girl wanted Edward, every guy thought he was some kind of.. God or something.

"What did he ever do to you, anyway? What is it why you hate him so much?" Jessica asked me. I didn't see this coming.

"It's just… He totally is.. Well ehm, he's just.. Ehm… I just don't like him." I finished. That could've been said better.

"Aha. I totally get it." Jessica said with a totally sarcastic voice.

The truth is, nobody actually knew why I hated Edward so much. Nobody knew our past.

When Edward and I were like, four years old, we lived in the same street and we were the best friends. But the older we got, the less he seemed to care about me. I think he doesn't even know my name anymore.

"You know, whatever it is, get over it." Jessica said. I just rolled my eyes at her and got up. I had to go to class anyway.

"I'm gonna go to Biology." I said, she, too, got up and followed me.

"You know, you're gonna have to get over it eventually.. When him and I are totally in love." She said.

"I hate to break this to you Jessica, but you and him will never be totally in love. In fact, I doubt that he'll ever be in love with anyone besides himself."

"Oh, Bella! Stop being such a pessimist! Why can't you just be supportive of him and me?"

"Jessica! There is no you and him!" I could see Jessica was totally annoyed by me now.

"There will be!" She said. "Believe me.. He WILL love me you know."

"Sure Jessica, and you'll get married when you two graduate and have lots of kids!"

"Don't act like that Bella. Please?" I could see I had really hurt her now.

"Okay, I'm sorry Jessica. I'll better get to class now."

"Yeah me too." She said and walked away. I simply walked to the biology classroom. I walked to my spot, right next to Angela and smiled at her. I liked Angela. She was a little shy, but not as obsessed with Edward Cullen as the rest of the school. So we could talk about other things than him. More serious things.

Just then, Mr. Hall appeared, our Biology teacher.

"Hello kids. Today we're going to start working on a new project. You'll have

to work in pares." Everyone started to point at each other and already started making pairs.

"Don't bother kids, I already chose who will work with who." He unfolded a piece of paper and started telling us who will work with each other. I could see almost every girl looking hopefully at Edward. I just listened at Mr. Hall, waiting for my name.

".. Edward Cullen and Bella swan… Angela Weber and…" I stopped listening. WHAT?! I must've heard it wrong. I raised my hand when he was finished.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hall, but I don't think I've heard you correctly. With who will I be working?"

Mr Hall gave a quick glance at the piece of paper with the names on it.

"You will be working with Mr. Cullen miss Swan." I had to remind myself how to breath when he said that. No! This couldn't be true.

"The project will go on for two weeks. I expect everyone to do their best. Now go sit with your partner and I will hand you a paper, which will explain the project entirely." Angela gave me a look which was filled with compassion and then went to sit with her partner. Edward walked towards me.

"Well hi there Bella Swan. Haven't talked to you in a while." He simply said. Like he hadn't tried to cut me out of his life.

"Sure whatever. Listen, Edward. I take school seriously. I need a good grade for Biology. I will not let you ruin this project!" I said to him.

"Wow, hold on a minute. Who said anything about me ruining this project for you? Of course I will do my best. And if that isn't good enough for you then… Bite me."

"fine whatever Edward. I'm just saying I need a good grade. I know _you_ couldn't care less, but I actually want to pass this year." I expected him to started arguing, but he didn't. Instead he just gave me a dazzling smile and nodded. Again, I had to remind myself how to breathe, but now for an entirely different reason.

"Edward, I'm sorry. It's just that I.." I started, but Edward cut me off.

"I understand. You think I'm some sort of stupid arrogant guy, who doesn't care about his school and will try to ruin your project and with that, your chances to pass this schoolyear." He just kept smiling as he said that. I mean, I still didn't like him, but I did start to fell guilty.

"I'm sorry Edward. That…That's not what I meant."

"That's _exactly_ what you meant. But that's okay. It doesn't matter. Let me just prove to you that you are wrong though. My place? After school? I'll give you a ride."

I sighed.

"Edward, I'm not some sort of chick you can date once and then ignore.."

He rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant. I meant we could work on the project. And other homework too, If you have some. I'd be happy to help you if that's what you need."

Ugh, what was he thinking? That I would be in heaven if he would help me? That I had been waiting for him to talk to me again since he completely started ignoring me years ago? Then he was completely wrong.

"Thanks for the offer, _Edward. _But I don't need your help."

"Fine. Just to work on the project then?" He suggested. The bell rang so I just nodded and gathered my stuff.

"Good, I'll see you in the parking lot after school. You know which car is mine right? A Volvo?"

"Yeah I know Edward. It's the car where all the girls will be standing." I completely froze after I said that and started blushing like crazy. I couldn't believe I said that!

But apparently he didn't mind me saying that. He just laughed, said "Bye Bella." And turned around to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella

"Bella." Jessica sighed. "I'm waiting.."

"Waiting for what?" I said, a little distracted. I was reading the text we had to memorize for History. It was a lot, and it was really hard. But apparently Jessica couldn't care less about the History text.

"Waiting for an explanation. From you, in case you hadn't figured that out yet." This time I looked up to face her. I saw how impatient she was.

"An explanation? For what?"

"For the fact there's a rumour going around the school, saying that your Edward Cullen's new _victim_" I could tell she didn't like to call it that way, since she had been one of his victims too. "In fact, people are actually saying you'll be going with him to his house after school. Now tell me, what's going on between you and Edward Cullen?" She demanded. I had to admit, normally I would find it funny if people were spreading rumours about me, but this time I most definitely did not like it.

"Jessica, come on. You of all people must know better. You know I hate Edward." She just rolled her eyes as I said this. I could tell she wasn't going to be convinced easily. Jessica was a true gossip fan. Every rumour was, according to her, truth. Or something very close to the truth.

"Come on Bella. I mean, you _say_ you don't like Edward. But maybe you're just jealous of me and him," I had to try really hard not to say '_There is no you and him!' _but I knew that wouldn't help anything. So I just let that one go. "and I mean, maybe you've always wanted to date him, in spite of what you're telling all of us, and maybe even yourself too. The rumour must be based on _something._" Jessica went on.

"Fine. Jessica, you want to know what happened? What happened is that I have a stupid Biology project and guess what? Yeah, I have to do it with Edward. Yes, Edward Cullen." I added when I saw her disbelief. "So today I'm going over to his house to work on the project together. Now if you would just let it go, I'd really appreciate it." With that I just turned my face to the History book and started reading the text. I could feel that Jessica wanted to say something, but she, too, knew that it wouldn't matter. I wouldn't listen to her anyway. I sighed in relief when I saw her also looking at the History book. Making it look like she was studying, but I knew she was just pretending. _Finally_. I thought to myself.

When I saw Edward standing in front of his car, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and walked toward him. When he saw me coming to him, he smiled a brilliant smile.

"Well hello again, Bella. How was your day?" He asked me. He seemed sincere, but I knew he was a good actor, this would probably all be an act to annoy me as much as possible.

"You don't have to act to polite Edward. I know you don't care. Let's just get this over with." I sighed and stepped in the car, as he opened the door for me.

"That bad huh?" He asked, as he sat next to me. He knew I wasn't going to answer so he just went on. "And actually miss Swan, you're wrong again. I _do_ care. But since you are unwilling to let your opinion on me change, I won't ask you anymore about your day, if you prefer that." He started the car and starting heading for his house. His family moved three years ago, away from our block. I had never been there, but people said it was supposed to be a fantastic house. Huge and apparently very gorgeous. Of course, I knew Esme was amazing at decorating houses, so that shouldn't surprise me. And they had enough money.

"Yes, I prefer that. I'd rather you just don't talk to me, unless it's related to our project." I knew this sounded a bit harsh, but I didn't want to be nice to him. I still hated him, he was still as arrogant as he was before.

"If that's what you like.."

"Yes, that's what I like." I said. Apparently, we were at his house. He stopped right in front of it. The stories had been right after all. The house was gigantic. I wanted to open the door, but Edward beat me to it. He already was outside, in front of my door, opening it for me. I sighed and got out of the car. He closed the door and locked the car.

"Welcome to our home." He said, and he showed me to the door. When I walked in the house, I could see Esme had outdone herself. The house was beautiful on the inside.

"Edward?" I heard someone call. "Is that you?" Esme. She appeared in the doorway to what I think was the kitchen.

"Esme, I think you remember Bella Swan?" Edward said to Esme.

"Of course!" Esme said in an enthusiastic voice. "Welcome Bella. How have you been?" Esme was still a very nice person. I had always liked her. She was a very beautiful women, and you couldn't believe she had three children. Edward had a brother and a sister, Emmett and Alice. Emmett was older than I was, but he, too, was a very popular guy at school. Though he wasn't such an arrogant guy as Edward, I hardly ever spoke to him. Alice however, was a friend of mine, until she went to boarding school a few years ago.

"Fine, thanks Esme. The house is beautiful. I've never seen it before." Esme smiled as I said this.

"Thanks Bella. I decorated it myself."

"Well, you're still very good at it." I said, and she smiled.

"Is Edward home, Esme?" Someone asked, coming down the stairs. "Which chick is he dating this time?" I recognized the voice, though I couldn't tell who it was.

Edward said "I'm not dating anyone…" at the same time Esme said "Well actually.." Then I could see who it was.

"Alice?" I said, shocked about who I was seeing.

"Oh my! Bella!" She gave me a big hug. "It's so good to see you again! I missed you!" It felt good seeing her again. And when I thought about it, I had really missed her too.

"Yeah, I know. I missed you too. But you're back in town? For how long?"

"Yes, I came back yesterday. I moved back here. Starting next week, I'll be going to the same school as you again." I couldn't help but hug her again.

"Alice that's amazing!"

"Yes. And I've brought someone else you should meet." She said that in a very mysterious voice.

"Who?"

"My boyfriend." I stared at her in shock. She had a boyfriend? Wow. I to tell myself to close my mouth. I thought Edward must have had it hard trying to hide his laugh, but I didn't want to look at him to see if I was right.

"You have a boyfriend? Who?" Just when I asked it, a very good-looking guy walked in. Alice face lit, and I saw a smile appear on her face.

"Him." She said, and the boy stepped next to her, putting his arm around her waist. "Bella, this is my boyfriend, Jasper. Jasper, this is Bella. She's an old friend of mine." Jasper and I shook hands. Alice had done well. He was absolutely gorgeous. But I thought I didn't have to tell Alice that, she probably knew.

"So, how did you two meet?" They told me a long story about how they met, it was actually pretty funny, and really sweet. When they were done telling me, they just looked at each other. I could see they really liked, or loved, each other.

"Actually, it's pretty funny.." Alice started. "Emmett and Edward came to visit me once, and they met Jasper too. Jasper introduced them to his sister, Rosalie, and, well…One thing led to another, and now Emmett and Rosalie can't stay away from each other." We all had to laugh about that.

"Well, can't say we were surprised. I mean, Rosalie is a really nice girl, and she's gorgeous too. And we all know how Emmett reacts to beautiful girls." I laughed again.

After catching up with Alice again, Edward suggested we'd go upstairs to work on the project. I nodded and followed him upstairs, looking at the house. Then he stopped in front of a door.

"Well, this is my room." He opened the door and I stepped inside. I looked around, his room was kinda big. And he had this huge stereo, and loads of CD's. There was a couch in here, too. I had to admit, his room was pretty cool. I actually liked it. There was nothing really weird in it.

But I changed that thought when I saw a picture frame in the corner. There was a picture in it of me and Edward as little kids, holding hands. And in front of it there was a note.

**So that was my next chapter.. I hoped you guys liked it.  
Thanks for a lot for your reviews, and everybody who added this story to his favourites list. Thanks so much. **

**I was just wondering: Would you like me to wright in Edwards POV too? Let me know, and I'll start working on that too. **

**Please, tell me what you though about the chapter.**

**Love, Inge.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! Here's the next chapter! I'll try to update daily, but I dunno if I will succeed. Please, don't be pissed at me  
if I don't.  
Enjoy the chapter.. **

* * *

_Edward._ That was all you could see on the folded piece of paper. Obviously the note _was_ written to him. He didn't steal it or anything.

"So.. What do you think?" Edward said, and he brought me back to reality. Again, I quickly looked around the room, like I hadn't seen the strangest thing ever and turned around to face him.

"It's nice." Was all I said. He just smiled and closed the door. I turned around again to look at the picture. Why did he have a picture of me and him on his room? _Maybe he used to have it there. _I thought._ When we were still friends. Maybe he's too lazy to take it away. _That could be true. But then I realized he had moved since we were friends. And it seems really odd to put it there again. _Maybe Alice put it there? _I asked myself. I nodded. That could most definitely be true. Alice was also a great decorizer –Guess where she got it from?- and it could be possible Edward asked her to decorate his room. Maybe she found the picture and just put it there. That was one mystery cleared up, but what was the note about?

"Maybe we should start with the project now then?" Edward said with a voice with impatience in it, a little annoyance and, worry?

"Oh right. Yeah we should."

The rest of the time I was at the Cullen's house, we worked on the project. I never knew he was actually good at Biology! Okay, that's an understatement. He was a genius when it came to Biology. We worked really fast, since he knew all the answers. Of course, we could've worked a little faster if he wouldn't insist on me trying to say every answer before he said the correct one.

"Um, Edward? I think I have to go home now. It's getting pretty late.." Edward looked at the clock and nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too." We went downstairs. First of course, I searched for Alice, but when I couldn't see her I just forgot about it. I'd see her pretty soon again, anyway. I headed for the door, but before I could get outside Esme stepped in front of me.

"Leaving, Bella?" She said with a huge smile.

"Um, yeah.. It's getting pretty late." I answered her. I wondered if Esme ever dropped the smile.

"Oh, I suppose that's true. Well, Edward will give you a ride home then."

"Oh no! That's really not –"

"I _insist_ on it. And so does Edward. _Don't you_ Edward?" She looked at Edward now and I took a deep breath. "Plus, I bet he gave you a ride before, so otherwise you'd have to walk home, and that's definitely not going to happen." I just couldn't believe how she apparently could smile 24/7. It was already hard for me to smile in the first place.

"Don't worry about it Bella. I don't mind giving you a ride home." Edward spoke again. He grabbed the keys and opened the door for me.

"Well, okay then. Bye Esme, thanks for everything."

"Oh, never mind dear. It was my pleasure." This time I forced myself to smile at her and then went outside. Edward opened the car door for me and I got in the car. Though I didn't like to ride with Edward, I did have to confess the seat was very comfortable. And it smelled nice. But still, it was not something I really wanted. Edward sat next to me. We drove in silence to my house. He didn't say anything at all. Which, you know, I thought was really weird. Edward usually has al this smooth talking going on. Especially with the ladies. But then again, when has he ever showed any interest in _me_? After we were best friends and all that. Never, that's when.

"Eh, thanks for the ride Edward. And with the Biology and stuff." I said when we arrived at my house.

"You're welcome. Like Esme said before, it was my pleasure." He gave me that dazzling smile again, then waved and drove away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EPOV

I tried my best not to look back when I drove away. I barely managed to do that, and I had this very annoying feeling in my stomach. I had noticed when Bella was looking at the picture of us two. It was a really cute picture, and it reminded me of the good old days when I had absolutely nothing to worry about. When I had no stupid reputation to keep up. Truth to be

Told, I absolutely _hated_ it to date all those different girls. I'd rather have just one girlfriend. But as I grew older, people started to expect me to be some kind of date expert. Every night a different date. And I hadn't let them down. But I did let _myself _down. Deep down, I knew this wasn't who I wanted to be.

The feeling in my stomach grew bigger as I thought of the note that I kept with the picture. _Her note._ Sometimes I reread it. Feeling the guilt all over again. Experiencing the stupidity again. I couldn't believe what I had done. Especially after my afternoon with Bella. Esme and Alice apparently still _adored_ her. Which wasn't that weird, considering how nice and cute and funny she is. And I could almost hear Jasper saying _This one's a keeper Edward. She's actually the first one of your dates I, and apparently Alice, like. _And he was totally right. I knew it.

I got out of the car and walked to the house. It _had_ been so much fun talking to Bella again. Hanging out with her again. Though I could just feel the hate of her towards me, she was still incredibly nice. I didn't deserve that after what I did.

I walked up the stairs, hoping Alice wouldn't notice me being home again after my afternoon with Bella. But as I opened the door to my room, I could see that was going to be impossible.

"Alice." I said with a tone indicating to Alice that she should leave immediately. That wasn't going to happen either.

"Edward." She replied, and went to sit on my bed. I sat next to her.

After about five minutes Alice couldn't hold it any longer.

"So when are you going to tell me about your afternoon with Bella? I thought you two weren't even friends anymore."

"We aren't. We just had the amazing luck to have to work with each other. We have to do a Biology project together. She was just here to work on that. Nothing happened, nothing was going to happen. We're not even friends." I got really impatient now. I just wanted Alice to leave. I needed to be alone for a second.

"You don't have to be friends first to become more than friends." She simply said. I couldn't even believe what I was hearing, so I just ignored it. "Besides, if you two aren't friends anymore, why do you have a picture of you two on your room?"

I was already opening my mouth to defend myself when I realized I had absolutely nothing to defend myself _with_. Everything I could say was going to make me sound like a complete freak.

"Just leave, Alice." I said instead. And she left with a huge smile. It was the stupid I-know-all-smile I really hated. I lay on my bed for a couple of minutes and then walked to the picture. I took it in my hand and stroke my finger over it. Then I put it down again and picked up the note.

_Edward._

_I don't know what's going on with you , but I miss you a lot.  
Please talk to me again! You are acting so weird…  
Is it about me? I mean, I thought you said we would be friends forever. And that we would mary some day! You did mean that? Because I love you Eddie.  
Lots of Kisses, Bella._

**So.. That was it. Let me know what you guys think.  
Also, I would like to know what you thought of the EPOV. If you hate it. I'll stop it immediately. ;)  
But I thought it might be interesting for you to know what Edward thinks of it all.  
I'll try to update soon.  
I love you all.  
Xx. **


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV BPOV

School could be so boring sometimes. I already had a few classes but I couldn't concentrate in any of them. I didn't even know what the teachers were talking about. All I could think of was yesterday, when Edward and I had spoken again. He had actually been really nice. But to tell you the truth, that scared me more than anything else. Even spiders and snakes couldn't top that. It scared me because I knew his reputation. I knew what he had done in the past. And I was afraid of having to go trough the same thing if I started to like him again. So I just had to save myself from liking him.

"Class dismissed." The teacher said. I got up real quickly and gathered my books. Lunch, finally. I was supposed to meet Jessica at the entrance of the cafeteria, but she wasn't the only one who was waiting there.

I saw Jessica, acting really nervous, and standing next to her was Edward. I think he must have been waiting for Emmett, or some of his other friends. I could see Jessica, trying to think of things she could say to him. After all, he was supposed to be the love of her life.

As soon as Edward noticed me he straightened up. I acted like I didn't notice, though, and focused on Jessica.

"Hey Jess."

"Ehm, hey Bella." I smiled at her. I could hear she was so nervous, and what for? Just because she was standing next to some guy.

"Ehm, shall we get some lunch?" I asked her. She just nodded. I think she wasn't capable of saying anything.

We walked inside. I could feel Edward's eyes on my back, but I tried to ignore them. Jessica and I got our lunch and went to sit at our usual table.

"I can't believe I just stood next to Edward for about five, whole, minutes. And I didn't say a word! AARGH, I am the most stupid person in the world! How could I be so dumb?!"

I choose to ignore her.

"Seriously Bella, this is beyond stupid!"

I pretended I didn't hear her again. I liked it much better that way. I didn't need to hear her whining about Edward. I've had enough of that guy.

Unfortunately, that _guy _didn't seem to agree. Since he was coming over here. I could see Jessica quickly trying to do her hair and she sat up straight. I, on the other hand, just stayed how I was.

"Hey Edward." Jessica said with a stupid grin, convinced he came over here to talk to her.

"Ehm, hey. Bella? I was wondering if I could talk to you?" He said. I could see Jessica's face fall apart. "Ehm, it's about the Biology project?" He added. I just nodded and followed him to outside the cafeteria. I could hear his friends yelling something at Edward, but I couldn't hear exactly what it was.

"So? What is it Edward? Spit it out." I acted impatiently. And I was, in one way. I didn't want to be here, standing, talking to Edward. But on the other hand, I loved it. It was like me and Edward were finally reunited. But that's not what it is. I had to keep myself reminding that.

"Bella. I.." He didn't seem able to finish his sentence. Which reminded me: I didn't want to talk to him. I had to leave.

"Edward, is this really about Biology?" I asked him. He doubted, and then shook his head.

"But Bella, there is something that-"

"Then I don't want to talk to you, Edward." He seemed a little hurt by my words, but then he put himself together again.

"I understand Bella, but-"

"No! No but. I don't want to talk to you Edward. You can talk to me if it's about Biology and that stupid project. But other then that, I don't want you to talk to me ever again. I want you to act like I never existed. Which you did very nice just a few days ago."

"But Bella, I really want to-"

"No, Edward. I don't. I don't want that." I said. We were both quiet for a while. "I have to go now, Edward. Bye." I turned around and walked away. I didn't want to sit with Jessica again, but since I had no other place to go to I did it anyway.

"Hey Jess."

"Bella? What was that all about?" She demanded. I tried to not roll my eyes, but I didn't succeed.

"Nothing, Jessica. Nothing at all. It was just about that stupid Biology project. Nothing else. Let it go."

"Bella, I can not just 'let it go' when you're having a little rendezvous with MY boyfriend."

"Jessica! He is not your boyfriend. He doesn't want you! Forget about the stupid guy! He's a moron! Find someone else! Try Mike, or something!"

"Mike? Seriously? You want me, to date, MIKE? After I dated Edward? That's like, eating a chocolate pudding, but then decide that you want oatmeal. Besides, Edward and I will be a couple very soon. I already have a strategy in mind." I sighed and was happy to hear the bell. Even though I would have to work with Edward again, I didn't want to be with Jessica any longer. She was completely driving me crazy.

"Imma go, Jess. Bye."

"Bella, wait!" She said. But it was too late, I already left. I hoped Edward wouldn't try to talk to me again. I had explained him exactly how I felt about him, but Edward would probably just forget about it.

I got to my seat and tried not to think about Edward, which was impossible. I saw his smiling face everywhere. I remembered yesterday, when I had seen Alice again, with that boyfriend of hers. And Esme. They were all really nice. Why wasn't Edward more like them.

Thankfully, Edward had thought of what I had said before, since he just sat next to me, nodded, and then turned around. I sighed in relief. I didn't want anything to do with him. As soon as this project was over, everything would go back to normal and I could go back to hating Edward.

Mr. Hall complimented me and Edward on our work, saying it really good and above expectation. I was guessing he meant me, since Edward apparently always got straight A's in Biology.

He told us he knew something we could do for extra credits, if we were interested. I immediately said yes, thinking I could use that. He explained us the whole thing.

"..And it involves a lot of teamwork. Good luck with it." And he handed us the papers with our instructions.

Edward and I looked at each other.

"So.." Edward started. "My place, after school again? I guess we need the time."

I hated to do this, but he was right. We needed the time.

I quickly tried to read all the instructions again, not knowing exactly what it all meant. But I knew one thing: Edward and I would be spending a lot of time together the next two weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Thanks for your reviews! You are all the best readers someone could ever hope for! Seriously.  
Since you are all so very nice I decided to keep up the daily update! Only because you are all so amazing, so if you'll keep sending messages, I'll keep on updating.  
I AM sorry to tell you that I can't update this weekend, because I'll be at a friends house.. BUT, after the weekend I'll try to update ASAP.  
Anyways, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here's the update: ****

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"So.. Do you get that?" I asked her cautiously. I didn't want her to yell at me again, once was enough. She sighed.

"I think so. But this is all just.. I hate it." She sighed again.

We were in my room again, both sitting on my huge bed. When she walked in my room today, I saw her eyes quickly flash at the corner where the photograph of both of us had been a few days ago. But after I realized she must have seen it, I quickly took it away. I could see now that that wasn't a good idea. It only made her more curious.

I looked at Bella, and actually looked. She had gorgeous eyes. Her skin was very pale, but it suited her. I realized quickly shad she was way more beautiful than any other girl I've ever dated. It was actually pretty ironic if you thought about it. She was the one I wanted to, and should, be my girlfriend. But she was the first I had ever let go.

Today it was Friday. It was five ago Bella and I were assigned to the project together. Five whole days. That meant five afternoons with Bella. Of course, those afternoons could be a lot more fun if she didn't hate me, but still. Somehow it felt good spending time with Bella again. Like this was faith, her and me. That project was a gift sent from heaven.

After she yelled at me on Tuesday I never spoke to here again, except during Biology or when she was at my place, working on the project. Today she also brought some other homework I could help her with. I could tell she didn't like it that I had to help her, but to be honest, I loved it that she needed me. Maybe this was the beginning of something beautiful? I felt like I had to throw up right after I thought that. Yuk, that was such a cliché.

"Yeah well. It can be a bit tricky. But this is a beginning though." I told her, she blushed a little bit. She always looked so adorable when she did that.

"Well, thanks anyway. Even though I don't get it at all. You're a good teacher."

"That's because your such a good student." She blushed again and I smiled at her.

"Look, Edward. Ehm.. I think I should go now."

"Oh right." She got up, so did I. But after about two steps, she already tripped. I catched her in my arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Edward." She said, and her face immediately turned red again. I was still holding her, not wanting to let her go.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BPOV

He flashed me that dazzling smile again, and I felt a little weak.

"Not a problem." He said, his arms still around me. But I didn't mind. I had to admit I actually liked being held like this by someone as handsome as he is.

I looked up to his face, and I looked in his eyes. I got a tickling feeling in my stomach. For five seconds, this was where I wanted to be, this felt good and right. Like everything fell into place, just me and Edward, finally back together again.

'Stop It!' I told myself. You don't want him. I remembered myself of the last time he left me. It hurt just to think about it again, but I had to. This was wrong.

Edward sensed my change of feelings and quickly let go.

"I supposed you should go home then?"

"Oh right." I gathered my books and put them in my bag.

I left his room and went downstairs. Where, of course, I ran into Alice.

"Where do you think you're going Bella?" She asked me.

"Ehm, home? Remember, I don't live here."

"No way Bella. I'm finally home again and we need to catch up. We're having a sleepover tonight. You're staying here."

"But, Charlie-"

"I already arranged it with Charlie. Your bag is upstairs, in my room. Now, come with me. We have some catching up to do I'd say." I followed her back upstairs. I suppose she was right. I wanted to hear all about her and Jasper, and all her other stories.

"Wow, you actually took care of everything." I said, as my eyes took in the extra bed she put down, my suitcase in the corner and everything else she had done for our sleepover.

"Uhu. Now come on. We only have an hour until Esme has dinner ready. Spill." Alice said, and she looked at me. She was waiting for me to say something. The only problem was that I didn't know what.

"Spill what? I don't know what you're talking about." Alice just rolled her eyes like I was missing something obvious.

"I'm talking about you and my brother. Duh. Like what happened? Edward said you two went from best to hating each other. And now you're heading towards Boyfriend and girlfriend? I should warn you, he's the world's biggest player."

"Ooh, Alice! We're totally NOT boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yet." Alice said. She saw how mad I looked at her, but that didn't scare her. "Go on. Tell me."

"Well, you know, when you left, you thought Edward and I were still getting along well. But the truth was, we never hung out anymore. We barely said hi to each other when I saw him in the hallway. It started when we were younger. He ignored me. And we were little kids. I wrote him this stupid note, asking what was wrong with him. Why he didn't talk to me anymore." I paused, remembering the reply he had sent me. "He wrote something back. Something about that he didn't want to talk to me anymore. That he didn't want to be friends with me anymore. That he thought I was nice, but that I wasn't 'popular' enough for him."

"What a jerk! This is really my brother? I'll beat him up right now. Jasper will help me, I know he will."

"Never mind Alice. I'm over it. It all happened a long time ago. It's in the past."

"I know but, it's so weird. I mean, seeing you two again, like this had never happened. I see the way Edward looks at you, it's like kindergarten all over again. I'm pretty sure he likes you, Bella."

"Oh Alice, we both know that's not true. He's just being nice, we have this stupid Biology project together. It's a lot of work, but it's good for my grade. He's actually a pretty smart. I never knew that. Anyway, I'm sure he hates me as much as I hate him."

Alice rolled her eyes again. But Esme called for us, it was dinnertime. Alice and I went downstairs, only to find a very shocked Edward.

"Weren't you like, going home half an hour ago?"

"No, stupid. We're having a sleepover. Bella's staying here for the weekend." Edward looked, I dunno what he looked like. It confused me. But again I got this tickling feeling when he smiled at me.

"Aha, I see." He said. Alice dragged me along to the dining room.

"Esme, this looks delicious. Thank you for letting me stay here this weekend."

"Oh, it's nothing Bella, dear. I'm happy to have you here after all that time. It's good to see you again." I smiled at her, said another thanks and sat down right next to Alice. Unfortunately, Edward went to sit on my other side. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but Edward's presence made me totally nervous.

/

"Seriously Bella! You haven't changed a bit!" Emmett said very loud. Everyone had to laugh.

"Well thanks Emmett. Neither have you." Emmett grinned at me and put his arm around Rosalie, who was laughing at him now.

"Thanks for supporting me Rose. Really, I know I can depend on you in difficult times of my life." Emmett said to Rosalie. We all had to laugh again.

"You're welcome honey. You know I'd do everything for you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ate something more.

I ate some too. I had to admit, it was a lot of fun being here again with them. Alice was such a sweetheart and Jasper turned out to be really nice. His sister, Rosalie, too. And Rosalie was definitely the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I wondered why on earth she was with Emmett. But he was pretty handsome too, if you liked that type. But not for me.

"So Bella." Emmett started. "Why haven't you been here the past years? I thought you and my brother were like, best friends or something."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EPOV

The whole room fell silent. Everybody wanted to hear what Bella had to say, though me and Bella were the only ones that knew. Who knew what a jerk I had been.

Everyone looked at Bella and me anxiously. I could see Bella blush like a maniac, looking cuter than ever.

"Well ehm, I suppose Edward and I just went through a tough time in our friendship." She said. I couldn't fight the little smile that appeared on my face. She was so sweet.

Without realizing what I did, I searched for her hand underneath the table. I felt her warm hand and closed mine around hers and squeezed it a little.

I saw a little smile on Bella's face, but I wasn't sure if it was about me.

She looked at me quickly, and I smiled at her as she smiled at me. And I couldn't help but feel like we just had a little moment. A moment that could mean something big in the future.

**Don't you guys totally love Alice for letting Bella stay in the same house as Edward's? Because you never know what might happen with the two of them under one roof.  
Tell me what you think?  
I love you al!**

**Xx. Inge.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys!  
First I want to thank you all so much for the reviews! You're all so nice! I'd be lucky with just one reader like you all are. But instead I got a whole bunch!  
Second I'd like to apologize for not updating this weekend, but I hope I can make it up with this update.  
Have fun reading!**

BPOV

"Esme, thank you so much for dinner, it was delicious." I told Esme, as she refused for me to help doing the dishes.

"Thank you Bella."

"Esme isn't there anything I can do to help? I wouldn't mind, really."

"No dear, I'm fine. Why don't you go have fun with Alice, or Edward." I told her I would and walked out of the kitchen. Since I most definitely wasn't planning on hanging out with Edward I went to Alice' room.

I knocked on the door.

"Ehm, I don't know who's standing in front of the door, but if you want to keep your sanity I wouldn't walk in this door." Alice' voice said, and I heard Jasper chuckle. So I decided I would just go downstairs. Maybe I could watch some tv or something?

I walked in the living room, thinking it was empty, which was strange since the tv was on. But it turned out I was wrong. Edward sat on the couch. I don't know how I could possibly have missed him.

I don't know why, but I was totally nervous. I took a deep breath to calm myself and I went to sit next to him. Apparently, he didn't see me coming.

"Oh, Bella! Hey!" He said with a surprised tone. "Eh, what are you doing here? Isn't the point of a sleepover that you and Alice should hang out and do 'girls stuff' together?"

"Ehm, I think it is, but I don't know. Anyway, Alice is kind of busy with Jasper doing I-have-no-idea-what and I didn't feel like I wanted to be there.." He chuckled.

"That's pretty understandable. But eh, if you want we could just watch some tv. The two of us, I mean." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Sure. But you can just watch whatever you want. I don't mind. Normally I never watch tv."

He nodded. "Okay, but if you don't want to see something you should just tell me. I'm not a mind reader, I don't know if you like it or not." I told him I would and we watched something. I didn't know what, and I couldn't care less. For some reason I just couldn't focus on the show. All I could think of was that Edward, _Edward_, was sitting right next to me. I tried to breath normal, but since I couldn't even do that I told Edward I had to go to the bathroom for a minute and that I would be right back.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I never actually liked what I saw, especially not when Alice was standing next to me in comparison.

I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair, trying to give it a little more volume. I don't even know why I did it. But for some reason I didn't want Edward to silently laugh at me for not looking good.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EPOV

As soon as Bella went to the bathroom, I quickly walked to the mirror to check how I looked. I suppose I would do this a lot this weekend. I looked… Okay. But okay wasn't good enough if I tried to get Bella to talk to me again. To be friends with her again. To be… I didn't even wanted to think the words.

I fixed my shirt and sat back on the couch. Pretending I didn't got up.

Bella walked in the room again. I couldn't help but feel nervous, but also glad. I _liked_ that she was with me. But her presence also made me totally nervous. Her brown hair curled around her face and onto her shoulders and she smiled at me as she sat down. Wow. She was beautiful.

We watched some tv a little, until the show finished. I turned the tv off.

"Ehm." I started. "I think I'm gonna go to my room for a little while." I told her. I wanted to get away from her, but I also wanted to hug her, push myself against her and kiss her. I quickly shook that thought away from my head. _Stop it Edward! _I told myself.

"Oh right. Okay, yeah."

"Eh, if you want, you could come with me?" I suggested. As soon as I said that I wanted to hit myself.

"Ehm, Sure." She said with a smile. "Why not, right?" I nodded and went upstairs with her following me. I walked to my room and let myself fall on my bed. I heard Bella close the door as she came in my room too.

I sat up straight. She went to sit on my chair.

"Edward, could you please tell me something?" She said at the exact same time I asked her: "So, Bella Swan, Tell me."

We both burst out in laughing.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." I said to Bella. She laughed at that.

"Fine, as long as it's not something I don't want to answer."

"Same here." I said. "What I wanted to ask you is, you know, what you've been up to lately. I mean, it's not like I talked to you every day."

"Yeah, who's fault is that." She said, and she immediately started blushing when I looked at her. "Oh I'm sorry Edward! Really, I didn't mean to say that. It slipped out. Sorry."

"It's okay Bella. I should be the one who's sorry. And I am."

"What.. Ehm, why should you be the sorry one? If I may ask?"

"Well, you know, for what I said and did to you in the past. Bella I-"

"No. Really Edward, it doesn't matter. I'm over it." I sighed.

"I know Bella. But please let my say this. Because I have to. I have to tell you this. I am so sorry of what I said to you. I shouldn't have. I was young and stupid, but that's no excuse to be so rude to you. That note you wrote, when we were little kids, I still have it. Because I have to remind myself every day about my stupid mistake, though that also happens at school, every time I see you. I wanted to tell you this sooner, but I guess I was… scared. Scared for you to yell at me. And I was right. Remember the last time I tried to talk to you? At school? You totally yelled at me. But you were right."

I could see tears welling up in Bella's eyes.

"Edward don't. You're making this too hard. I remember how it was, last time you decided you didn't want me anymore. If you act like this it's only going to be harder the next time. Just… please?" She had one tear on her face.

"Bella, I know we were just supposed to talk to each other about the project, and as soon as that's finished we would never talk again. I know you said that Bella, but I don't think I can. And I don't want to, either. I don't want to be without you again."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BPOV

I could feel I was crying. I wiped my tears away.

"Edward, I want to believe you. But I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can trust you after what you did to me. I don't know how." He had a sad look on his face.

"I understand, Bella. I do. But I just want to let you know that you can always trust me. And that, from now on, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here. I'll always be there for you if you want."

He reached his hand out to take mine. I took his hand and he pulled me on the bed, without hurting me. He put his arm around my waist as he pushed my side closer to his.

"I know it's hard for you. But like I said, if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." He said, I nodded.

He turned his torso towards me and put his other arm around me too, to give me a hug. I had to smile a little at this. It was just like it used to be. The two of us.

He stopped hugging me and backed his face a little, to look me in the eyes.

Then the weirdest thing ever happened. His face came closer to mine and suddenly he was kissing me.

* * *

**SHOCK! I know.  
Please tell me what you all think. If you have any tips or comments, please tell me so I can make the best out of this story!  
I'll try to update again tomorrow, but if that won't work it'll be up ASAP.**

Love you all!  
Xx me


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys. :)  
Haha, I know I went a little fast last chapter, but I just couldn't controll myself! ;)  
Anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it.. **

* * *

BPOV

At first I was too surprised, too shocked, to do anything. Until it hit me: Edward was kissing me. He was kissing me _right now_. And then I realized: This was the guy who had hurt me so badly in the past. This was the guy who, until a week ago, I wasn't speaking to anymore. This was Edward. The person everyone loved at school, who all the girls wanted to date, Jessica too. He got a new date every week.

For all I knew, he was just lying to me so I could be his date this week. And Monday he would ignore me again.

And then I couldn't do this anymore. I pushed him away.

"No, Edward! What are you doing?!" He looked shocked and ashamed that I pushed him away. This probably doesn't happen a lot to him. Well, then this would be good for him. The guy could use a good rejection.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! It's just that.. You-"

"No Edward." I interrupted him. "I'm going to Alice. Let's just pretend that _this_" I gestured to him and me. "Never happened, okay? That you didn't try to kiss me." I said the last as disgusted as I could, though of course, I wasn't disgusted by him kissing me.

I turned around and walked out of his room. When I was gone I wanted to give myself a little applause for not looking back. _Yay me!_ I said in my head, and had to laugh at how stupid that sounded.

I knocked at Alice' door again, and luckily this time she just said "Come in."

"Ooh, Alice. Thank goodness you're here." I said, as I let myself fall onto her bed. "oh, and Jasper. Hi." I felt myself blush a little bit.

"Why Bella? What's wrong?" Alice asked me. I didn't want to tell her what had just happened. I'd rather forget about it. I'm sure Edward will too, so why can't I?

"Nothing Alice. It's just…" I sighed, still doubting about telling her. "I don't want to talk about it. But it's nothing big!" I added when I saw her scared, but also shocked, face. I always told Alice everything.

"Oh, okay then.." Alice said, but I could hear she wouldn't forget this, either. "Jasper, could you please leave us alone? I'm sorry, it's not like I don't want you around, but I think Bella and I could use some girl time.. We should really catch up." Jasper got up out of his chair with a smile and walked to Alice. He gave her a hug and a small kiss.

"I understand. Bye then."

"Bye." Alice looked dreamy at him when he left. When he closed the door she turned around to face me.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me Bella?" I shook my head.

"No Alice. It's really nothing important. But you, on the other hand, have a lot to tell me. About Jasper, for instance? I mean, I never really got the details.."

And that's when the never ending talking began.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**EPOV**

As soon as Bella left I wanted to rip my head out. How could I possibly be so stupid? I knew Bella didn't like me, I knew Bella wouldn't forgive me, and I definitely knew Bella didn't want to kiss me. So how on earth could I have been so stupid to kiss her anyway?

There already wasn't a huge chance that Bella would forgive me, or at least forget about it, for all the things that I did to her when we were little. Okay, that was pretty stupid too. I couldn't tell what was more stupid. That, or what had just happened.

I considered all the possibilities I had now. There were only a few.

One, I would forget all about Bella Swan. I would forget about our History together. I would completely ignore her existence and hope that these feelings would fade away. But not seeing how I would ever be able to do this, I pushed this option aside. Not only would I miss Bella terribly, and I would probably feel guilty all the time, it also confirmed everything Bella said to me, and how she felt about me. That's not who I wanted to be.

Two, I would do absolutely nothing. I had bothered Bella long enough and I would finally leave her alone. Sure, I could talk to her now and then, be nice to her, maybe help her with some homework. But I wouldn't say a word to her about anything else. That was an option. I had to think about this one. It would probably be good for Bella, and that's all I want right?

Unfortunately, and I hated to admit this to myself, I was also incredibly selfish when Bella was concerned.

And then there was option number three. And I liked that one best. I would apologize to Bella. I would not ignore her. In fact, I wanted to be her friend again. I wanted to hang out with her again. Maybe her and me could be like we used to be.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BPOV

"Wow Alice, I've missed so much!" I told Alice with a sad voice.

"I know Bella, I don't like it either. But you could be a part of all the important things between me and Jasper that will come in the future. I know a lot of people would say that we're just teenagers, that we don't know what we want. But actually, I can feel that me and Jasper are forever. I know we'll last." Alice' stories about her and Jasper had totally cheered me up. They were just so sweet and romantic. Somehow it gave me hope that it could be like that for me in the future.

"I can understand, I think. You and Jasper are great together. He sounds really sweet. And he's so cute!" Alice started laughing.

"I know! Isn't he?"

"He definitely is." I was laughing too.

"Normally I would say I could fix you up with one of his gorgeous friends. But seeing how you and my brother are these days.. You know." She looked at me with a know-it-all smile.

"No Alice!" I said. "There's nothing going on between me and Edward. And seriously, there never will happen anything between us."

"So.. Really?" She asked, unsure.

"Really Alice. Trust me. We're absolutely nothing like that. I'd say we're the complete opposite."

"Okay. So, do you want me to introduce you to one of his friends?" She suggested. I thought about that. I absolutely hated Edward, but for some reason I couldn't get him out of my mind either. But maybe if Alice introduced me to someone else I would be able to put him out of my mind. Maybe I would finally forget all about him. "I can assure you he's gorgeous Bella. Really. And he's really smart and athletic. He's an amazing runner." Alice told me.

"Okay Alice. I'll meet him." She squealed of happiness.

"Bella that's so cool! He's a really nice guy. It's a friend of Jasper and he's really cute."

I could see Alice getting a little overexcited. "And maybe, if you two hit it off, we could double. You know, me and Jasper, and you and him. I'll ask him to come tomorrow, he probably will. Especially if I tell him I'll introduce him to you."

"Hold on Alice. I just said I would meet him. I don't know anything about him. You didn't even tell me his name."

"Oh relax Bella. I know what I'm doing. I'm sure the two of you will get along _really_ well." She laughed mysteriously.

"Okay, but you still didn't mention his name." I said.

"Oh right. His name's Jacob Black."

* * *

**Yay! I decided to bring Jacob into the story.. Since, you know, Jacob rocks. At least, I think so.  
Oh right: there was a question, asking if I was on team Edward. Well let me tell you, that yes, I am on team Edward. I mean, how could I not be?! It's Edward! Haha. But I also really like some other people.**

**So, tell me what you think of the chapter. Your reviews were so fun to read, they were all really sweet and they totally make my day. So please, keep telling me. :)**

**Xx me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!  
Thanks for all the nice stuff you all say. I really apreciate it.  
I know not _everyone_ likes me putting in Jake, but hey! It's Jacob! I couldn't keep him out of the story..  
So I'll just let you read this chapter.  
Have fun! **

* * *

BPOV

"Oh shoot" I said. "My other bag's still downstairs." My clothes were in that bag. Right now I was only wearing a tiny boxer short and a tank top. I needed my clothes!

"Oh that's all right, I'll go get it." Alice offered. I quickly nodded my head.

"No, but thanks. You stay in bed, it's my bag. I'll go get it." I already left her room before she could object.

It was already pretty late, so I walked on my toes, trying not to wake anyone. Ooh, where was my bag? I could have sworn I left it in the hallway. But I guess not. I tried the living room, but no bag there either. Maybe the kitchen?

But I wasn't prepared for what I saw next: Edward. In just the bottom half of his pyjama. Looking totally handsome without his shirt on. I could see his flat stomach. His muscles. It was so unfair. Why did all the hateful guys have to be so handsome?

"Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… I meant to…" I sighed. I could barely speak. I took a deep breath. "I'm looking for my bag."

Edward seemed as shocked as I was. "Oh right, well ehm, I was just.. Ehm, I was thirsty." I nodded as he said this. I didn't even listen to what he said. I was just looking at him.

"Ehm, okay. Right then. Ehm, have you seen my bag then?" I didn't mean to ask him, but I had to. I wanted to leave. Edward looked a little to overwhelming.

"No, I haven't seen it." He seemed to be a bit uncomfortable too. "Are you thirsty?" He asked, holding out the milk carton he was holding. Luckily, he had a glass in his other hand. I know it's stupid of me to check, but hey, you never know what guys do. Some drink the milk straight out of the carton.

I thought about my answer. I wanted to leave, but I was kinda thirsty too. "A little." I answered, and reached for the carton. He gave it to me and I grabbed a glass.

We were standing next to each other. Both silently drinking our milk.

My arm slightly touched his. I felt like an idiot being aware of this, but I couldn't help it. His skin felt so warm and cold at the same time.

I wanted to put my arms around him, press him tight to my body. Maybe put my lips on his, or just put head on his shoulder and cry. I don't know how I managed not to do that, since he was just so handsome. But somehow I did.

I knew that he wasn't what I wanted. I knew he wasn't the good guy. But I just couldn't help hoping that maybe he was. That maybe it would all work out some day.

No, Bella. It won't work out! STOP thinking about it.

"Well, I think I should go look for my bag. I still don't know where it is and Alice is probably waiting for me. Are you sure you haven't seen it?"

"No, I'm sorry. But try under the stairs? Sometimes Esme puts stuff there.."

"Thanks, I'll try that."

"Goodnight, Bella." He said, as he cleaned up the glasses and walked to the stairs.

"Goodnight." I answered, trying very hard to keep my breath normal. I watched as he walked away. When I couldn't see him anymore, I finally left my spot. I walked to the stairs.. And yes, under the stairs was my bag. I smiled, grabbed my bag, and silently went back to Alice' room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EPOV

I stared at the sealing, thinking of what had just happened. The shock I felt as soon I realized Bella was in the same room as I was. That we were all alone. That I didn't have a shirt on. Oops.

But the picture which appeared in my head all the time, was Bella. Bella walking in the kitchen, not wearing a lot of clothes. She looked gorgeous. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her legs, oh her legs. Her beautiful face full of shock. I smiled at the memory.

The touch of her skin against mine. In the end I just couldn't bear it anymore. I had to leave, even though I so badly wanted to stay. Talk to her.

I kept thinking of Bella until I fell asleep.

-

The sunlight fell on my face. Saturday. A day of freedom. No school. No annoying friends bugging me. No girls flirting with me. What a relief.

And then I remembered: Bella. She was here, in my house. Okay, she wasn't here for me, but for Alice. But really, if you thought about it, that didn't matter. She was still here.

I quickly got out of my bed, feeling the urge to run downstairs, see if she was there. But I knew that I couldn't. I took a shower. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Well okay, I knew.

I put on a dark blue button-down shirt and my favourite jeans. I walked downstairs, straight to the kitchen. I don't even know why. Nobody was in the kitchen, so I just went to the dining room where Esme had breakfast ready. Esme and Carlisle were there. So were Rosalie and Emmett.

"Good morning Edward." Esme said with a huge smile.

"Good morning everyone." I simply replied. I sat down and reached for the bread.

I noticed Emmett's arm, which looked so casual and normal around Rosalie. I couldn't help but being a bit jealous. Not that I liked Rosalie. No, definitely not. I was jealous of them together. I couldn't help but realizing that that was what I wanted. Not some stupid date with a girl who's IQ was equal to her age.

I wanted to be in a relationship. I wanted just one girlfriend, one girl who could be mine. And I could be hers. Even Alice managed to get that. And Jasper was a really cool guy. I liked him a lot.

How was Alice capable of doing that, when I wasn't?

Just then Jasper walked in the room.

"Hey, Jasper. Good morning." Emmett said with a huge grin. Jasper grinned back. I felt like I was missing something.

"Good morning Emmett. And the rest of you, of course."

Everyone ate their breakfast, not talking much. Sometimes someone said something and someone else responded, but there wasn't a real conversation.

A little while later Alice appeared in the room. And behind her was Bella. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her face, her smile.

I begun to hate myself for only thinking of her. For being so obsessed with her. But I couldn't help it.

Alice gave Jasper a quick kiss on the lips. "Good morning Jazz." She said, sitting next to Jasper. He replied, saying the same thing. Well, except of course, he didn't call her Jazz, he just called her Alice.

Bella sat down at the chair which was probably the furthest away from me. Well, that was no good. She was supposed to sit next to me!

I gave her a quick smile. But she probably didn't see it, or she ignored it. I hoped for the first. Breakfast went on like it did before. Though now Alice was here, there was a little more talking.

After breakfast I just went upstairs. Since I was so bored I ended up doing my homework. Not exactly how I was hoping to be spending my Saturday, but hey, a guy's got to do something, right?

When I finished my homework, I lay on my bed, thinking about… stuff. Okay, you know exactly what kind of stuff. Until I heard voices. I went downstairs to see what was happening. I saw Jasper, his arm around Alice. And then I saw Bella, talking to some guy.

* * *

**So that was it.  
I know Edward's a little overobsessed... I couldn't help it. I like making him act that way. Haha..  
Anyways, tell me what you think.. Okay?  
I love you all.**

**Xx me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!  
Again: I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews! I know there are also a lot of people who are probably reading this story, since they put this story on their story alert and favourite story and that kind of stuff. I also want to thank you for reading this story. But I would like it if you'd tell me what you think, maybe give me some tips? Because I'm really curious.  
Anyway, you can read the next chapter now.. Have fun! **

* * *

EPOV

Okay, so this totally isn't the way I roll.

When I like a girl, she isn't supposed to flirt with some other guy. Normally, she'd just go out with me. And I knew Bella was, you know, different. But this was way too much. This so isn't gonna happen.

"Well hi Jacob. I'm Bella." She said as she shook the weird guy's hand. Yuck.

"Call me Jake." Tall guy said. Bella smiled. Okay, I could hardly take this any longer. That guy was flirting with _my _Bella. Well fine, technically he wasn't flirting with her, yet. I knew it wouldn't take long. And since my Bella was still not _my_ Bella, I didn't know how she would react to that. I felt the urge to go there and take care of this.

"So Jake... You're friends with Jasper right?" Bella asked with her sweet voice.

"Right. We've been friends for a while now." Jasper and Alice said something, I think they said that they would leave since they left.

"You know they're trying to set us up right?" Bella asked the arrogant, snobby, way too tall dude. I did not like that guy.

"Well, it seemed kind of obvious.. Jasper's been trying to set me up with somebody before, you know. But I have to say, he never introduced me to someone as nice and beautiful like you." I felt like I had to gag. Lame! What a suck up.

Bella blushed, looking adorable as ever. I decided I had to step in. This couldn't go on any longer. I had to step in.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" I said, walking in the room, trying to look casual. Bella's head got redder than it was before. She looked like she got caught trying to steal something out of a store.

"Oh, Ehm, Edward. Hi." She looked from Tall Guy to me and back to Jacob. "Jacob, this is Edward. Alice' sister. Edward, this is Jacob, he's a friend of Jasper." Tall guy held out his hand but I ignored it. I just gave him a nod. Ha! Take that Tall Guy! He seemed a bit embarrassed and brought back his hand.

"Nice to meet you man." He said. Yeah right.

"Likewise." I answered. "So you're a friend of Jasper? I asked. He just nodded. "So why are you here? You know Jasper's gonna be with Alice 24/7 right?" Again Tall Guy looked a bit embarrassed. I knew why he was here. I was just checking to see if he had the guts to tell me.

"Well.. Actually Alice called me, saying there was a wonderful girl over here I should meet. And I would have to agree with her. I'm glad I came."

Bella smiled her lovely smile. "Actually Edward, Jake and I are going down to La Push to eat some lunch. I'd invite you, too. But I know how much you hate La Push. Plus, I think you must have a date or something. It's Saturday, so.. Good luck. I hope she doesn't mind being dumped." Bella said with a sarcastic but pretending-to-be-cheerful voice.

"Well.. Lucky for me I don't have plans today. And I could make an exception about La Push. I'd love to join you for lunch." Bella already opened her mouth to protest, but she knew she couldn't get out of it. Tall Guy, I'm sorry, _Jacob_ seemed a little uncomfortable too.

Everybody got their coats, including me, and we walked outside. There was a very ugly, slightly humiliating car in front of our house. I'm guessing it belongs to Tall Guy.

"I suggest we take my car. I'm sure we'll be there a lot sooner if we take my care than if we would take Jacob's." I could see Tall Guy blushing a little now. Apparently his car was a touchy subject.

"Fine man. I know my car isn't, well, you know. But I'm saving up for a new car. Not all of us are blessed with rich parents who will pay everything for their kids."

I pretended I didn't hear him. Who did he think he is? "I think Bella should go shotgun. I hope you don't mind Jacob, but I think that's the way to treat a lady."

"Ah, nice manners. I see you did this before. A lot." He had this stupid look on his face. Like _he _was better for Bella than _me._ How ridiculous. Bella and I belonged together. Everyone could see that. Except apparently Bella.

"Oh Edward, that's all right, but I can sit in the back with Jake. It doesn't matter to me."

"No Bella, I insist." Bella looked at Tall Guy. He nodded.

"I'm fine Bells. Doesn't matter to me, either."

"Fine." Bella sighed, and finally sat down in the car. I closed the door I held open for her and rushed to get behind the wheel. Next to Bella.

"So Jacob.." Bella said, her voice like an angel's. "What kind of sports do you like?"

"Well.. I like running." Jacob said.

"Oh, that's a coincidence, Edward's a runner too. Right, Edward?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, that's right. Maybe we should race sometime. See who's faster."

"Ehm, sure whatever."

"Good." I said. It was quiet in the car for a while.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BPOV

"I think we're there." I said. I wanted to get out of the car, but again Edward was there before I could open the door. He held the door open for me. With other guys, I would find this very nice and sweet. But with Edward, I hated it. I don't know what's wrong with the guy, but something's not right.

"Thanks Edward." I managed to say and walked to Jacob, who was standing in front of me. "Jake I'm so sorry. I didn't think he would come. I don't know what's wrong with him. Please, just ignore him?" I whispered, so that only Jacob could hear me.

Jacob smiled and nodded. "I will." He whispered back. "Besides, even though he's with us, I'm still spending time with you. I want to get to know you a little better." I knew Edward still couldn't hear us. But I smiled at him and walked towards the lunch place. Both Edward and Jacob followed me.

I tried to look confident, but of course I was still me. I tripped over something (it could've been my own feet..) And fell down. Well, I would've fallen down if somebody hadn't catched me. I looked to see who held my arms, but it turned out Edward catched my left arm and Jacob my right.

"Ooh, thanks." I said to Jacob with a smile. "Ehm, and you too Edward." I tried to say the second as friendly as possible.

We sat down at a table, studying the lunch menu. I was reading the words, but I wasn't focused on them at all. All I could think of were Jacob and Edward.

It was weird how I thought of them. Edward was.. Well I hated the guy. But somehow, I couldn't imagine ignoring him again like I used to. I couldn't picture him out of my life anymore. But I didn't know why. I shouldn't care about him. He was so _awful._

But Jacob… Jacob was such a nice guy. I didn't know him well, but he was very sweet. He was sort of handsome, and smart. And maybe it was just because we just met, but I didn't feel anything for him. I would probably never like him as more than friends. But I didn't want to feel like that. I wanted to like him a lot. Jacob seemed the perfect boy for me.

"So Jacob, tell something about yourself. I hardly know anything about you.." I told him. He seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay, but when I'm done, it's your turn to tell something about yourself, okay?"

"Ugh, fine." I said and we all had to laugh.

"Well, I go to school at the boarding school where Alice and Jasper went too. But now that they've both left the school to take lessons over here in Forks, I probably won't like it there as much as I used to. I think a lot of people over there feel that way. They were kind of the fun people. Everybody liked them." Edward and I had to laugh. Jacob laughed, too. Then he went on with his story. "Anyway, like I told you before I'm a big fan of running and also I like working with cars. I know it sounds weird since I have this terrible car, but I really enjoy it. I don't know why. It's a little weird.."

"No, I get it. It's not weird, everyone likes different things.."

"Right!" Jacob said. "And.. I don't know what more to tell you. So I guess it's your turn."

"No!" I said and we all had to laugh. My eyes flashed to Edward and we locked eyes for about two seconds. I quickly remembered that he was very quiet, especially for being Edward. I never heard him this quiet.

"Well.. I hate sports. I'm terrible at it.. I hope you never see me sporting! I like to read a lot, though. You thought you were weird with your working with cars, but I guess you hadn't heard me." Jacob smiled.

"Bella, you're not weird." Edward said. I looked over at him. Finally he said something.

"Well, I think I kind of am."

"Hmm, maybe you're a little different than the rest. But that's a good thing." Edward said.

We were all quiet then. We just started deciding what to eat for lunch. In the corner of my eyes I saw a waiter coming our way.

"Wow! I haven't seen you in a while!" Jacob said. I looked up to see who he was talking to.

* * *

**Okay. That was the update for today! I hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think?  
I hope I can update tomorrow!**

Xx Me.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm SO SO SO sorry. I totally forgot to update this weekend! I hope you're not mad at me...  
Anyway, today I wrote this chapter right when I got out of school. I hope you enjoy it, though it's not one of my best..**

* * *

BPOV

"Jake! Wow, didn't expect to see you here.." The boy said.

"Yeah, I know Seth.. How've you been?"

"Pretty good actually. But you'll never believe it: Sam left Leah!"

Apparently, this was pretty shocking news to Jacob. Edward and I, however, didn't even know who those people were. We traded looks, I could see he felt the same way as I do. We were kind of… not knowing.

"Nah, really? Leah and Sam? They broke up?"

"Yeah man. Sam met this other girl, Emily. Now he's totally in love with her or something. Leah's heartbroken. She already told the whole family her and Sam were getting married and stuff."

"Wow, I guess I never expected them to break up. But I never really thought they were right for each other. Emily and Sam are?"

"I don't know Jake. Maybe you should go check out the whole gang soon. We haven't seen you in a while."

"I will." Jake said.

Okay, I know they had to catch up, but I was really hungry. It felt like Edward could read my mind, because just when I thought of this, he went like:

"Hey man, if you want to talk to each other, fine by me. But we'd like to order."

Normally I would find this very rude. But right now, I didn't care. I needed food. The three of us gave our orders and the boy, I think his name was Seth, left.

"I'm sorry about that. He's an old friend of mine, from before I left this place. I haven't seen any of my old friends lately.."

"Oh really that's all right." I said, but I could see Edward didn't agree on that. The waiter brought our food, gave Jacob a nod and went back to work.

"Excuse me." I said and walked to the toilet. I was in need of a hair-and-make-up-check.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EPOV

I watched as she walked away, gorgeous as ever.

"So Jacob, tell me, what's the deal with you? Why don't you have a girlfriend? Or do you have a girlfriend, but she doesn't mind it if you're totally flirting with other girls?"

"Eh, not that it's any of your business, but I don't have a girlfriend. I just haven't met someone as interesting as the person I just met."

"Well, I'm flattered, but I'm not really into-"

Jacob rolled his eyes at my stupid joke.

"Not you. Bella."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said with a sarcastic voice. "You like Bella? I didn't know."

"Sure. That's why you went to have lunch with us. Dude, I'm sorry if YOU didn't know how lucky you'd be to have Bella.. But I do know. And I'd appreciate it if you'd back off."

Yeah right. Was he serious? Me? Backing off? Didn't think so.

"Look, I do know how lucky I'd be if Bella was mine. That's why I'm not backing off. If you want to have this fight, fine by me. I know who's going to be the winner and it's not you. And if you think you can't handle this, then go."

Jacob snickered. I suppose he was up to this fight.

"Fine! You want to do this? You really want to battle me over a girl?"

"She's not just a girl. She's Bella. And I think you should be the one who's afraid, not me. I know Bella and I are meant for each other. I've known her since we were little kids. You just met her."

"But at least I see how wonderful she is right away. It must've taken you some years."

"I knew it right away, too." I said, knowing this was true, but also knowing that I made some stupid mistake. But I wasn't going to tell that to him. Maybe he'd learn from my mistake, that's not what I was going for.

"And you're still not together? Maybe you should get the hint, dude." I was about to say something not very appropriate back, but just then I saw Bella walking back. A tiny smile appeared on her face. Oh, the battle begun. May I be the winner.

I tried to give her my best smile. "Hey Bella."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BPOV

Coming back from the toilet and seeing Jacob and Edward was like a dream. Jacob turned around, giving me a nod and he winked at me. I could feel myself blushing a little.

Edward sat there, giving me his dazzling smile I could never resist. He looked so beautiful. I smiled back at him and Jacob and sat down.

"So what were you two talking about when I was gone?"

Edward said 'Music' at the same time Jacob said 'Sports'.

"Well, first we talked about our music and after that we discussed sports." Edward said calmly. Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, what he said." I had to laugh a little at that. When Edward said it, I could've believed it, but when Jacob said that I didn't believe it anymore. But I let it go anyway, it probably was something I didn't even want to know, anyway.

I had my hands resting on my leg and I could've sworn Edward brushed his hand lightly against mine. But this went against all logic, so I decided I imagined it. But it was harder to imagine Jacob's look as he watched me. There was something in his eyes that made me panic. I quickly turned my eyes away, not thinking of what I'd see if I'd look the other way. Which was Edward. Edward sort of gave me the same look as Jacob did. I wanted to leave this place. I wanted to get out.

"So are you two done with your lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah." Edward said, Jacob agreed.

"Then should we go back to the Cullen's? Maybe Alice has plans for me and her, or something? And I don't want to disappoint her."

They both agreed with me and fought over who should pay the check. I offered to pay for my share, but they didn't even listen to me. Finally, they decided they'd both pay the half, though they both weren't happy with it."

"You know, I could've paid for my own lunch." I said.

"No way. This is my treat." Jacob said. Edward coughed. "Well okay, our treat." Jake added, Edward seemed pleased.

We got back to the car and Edward insisted I'd sit in the front again, Jacob shrugged, pretending to be okay with it. But I could see he'd rather have it a different way.

Nobody said a word when we were in the car. I didn't like the silence, I hated those. This lunch had been such a disaster. I never wanted to hang out with both Jacob and Edward at the same time again. It was so uncomfortable.

We walked back in the house. Alice just came downstairs, wearing just a robe. She had a shocked expression on her face, like she got caught. I didn't even want to know.

She looked at me with a certain look.

"Bella! Jacob, Edward. You're back. Did you go to lunch?" We all nodded. "The three of you?" We nodded again.

And then she looked at me. She looked like there was something important she knew. Something she wasn't going to tell me.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's not a good chapter.. But I'll make the next a little more... Juicyer. Mwuahaha. Well at least, I'll try. Don't forget.. They're still in the same house.. That creates a lot of opportunities for awkwardness. Haha.  
Please tell me what you think.. Comment. **

**Xx me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey. I'm back. With a whole new chapter. :D If I told what was happening, I'd get a pocketsized Edward, right? D I hope that still counts. I'd bring him everywhere. Please, send him to me. ;)  
Anyway, here's the chapter:**

* * *

BPOV

"Alice, please tell me what's going on! You've been acting totally weird since we came back from lunch." I was getting sick of Alice' behaviour. From the moment on Jacob, Edward and I came back from lunch she was acting in a very confusing and annoying way.

"There's nothing going on Bella. Really." I knew from the past never to trust Alice about this kind of stuff. There was always something going on with Alice.

"Alice, I mean it. Tell me what's wrong. Or right? I don't know. Please, Alice?" Alice sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Bella, for the 100th time, there's nothing wrong. And yes, there are things right, but those things you already know, like me and Jasper." Even though this sounded so convincing, and almost everyone would've fallen for it, I did not. It was such an Alice lie. She was the best liar ever. But usually, she doesn't lie to me. I decided I'd give up. When Alice acts like this, it's a lost case.

I sat on her bed and grabbed her pillow. I wrapped my arms around the pillow and pressed it against my stomach.

"Bella, if there's something going on with you, you can tell me. You know that right?" Alice asked me, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I know Alice. But same as you, there's nothing going on." She seemed a little pissed at me. I guess it was that obvious that there was something going on with me. But hey, she didn't tell me and I wasn't planning on telling her.

"Bella, I mean it. You can always tell me. I know it's been a while that we hung out together, but I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I'm not like that stupid girl Jessica, who spreads the news as soon as she hears it." I smiled at that. Alice could always describe Jessica perfectly. She knew exactly which words to use, how she could make Jessica look terrible, when actually she was not that bad.

"Alice, I know that. I trust you. You're not like some other people of this family. And you're not like all the stupid girls at school. But I'm fine. Really." Alice looked at me in disbelieve, but she dropped the subject, knowing I wouldn't share it with her. I was sorry for that. I used to tell Alice everything. But this was something I needed to keep to myself. Alice didn't need to know about Jacob and Edward. About my being confused about those two. I know she'd want to hear it, but I wasn't going to tell her.

"Was that the doorbell?" Alice asked.

"What?" I asked, not having payed attention to her question before.

"The doorbell? Did you hear it?" I still looked at her in confusion. "I guess not. Let's go downstairs."

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs. The pillow fell on the ground in Alice' room and she walked so fast I had to run to keep up with her.

"Alice slow down. It's just the doorbell."

"Yeah well, you never know who it is. I'm just so curious!" Alice said. Of course this was a really bad lie. I rolled my eyes. There was nothing to do but follow her. She stopped halfway down the stairs.

"Shh." Alice said, with her index finger at her lips. I sighed, but she gestured me to be quiet, so I didn't say anything and watched where she was watching. The door. I wanted to ask why we were looking at a door, but I was afraid for Alice to yell at me.

Jasper walked downstairs, but Alice stopped him, also gesturing to him that he should be quiet. Jasper followed our gaze and looked at the door too.

Edward walked toward the door and Alice jumped a little out of excitement. I, of course, had no idea what was going on. I wish I knew it too, maybe I could jump around too, then.

"Hey Edward." A way too familiar voice said.

Jessica.

"Oh, eh, hey…Jessica." I looked at her, she was blinking with her eyes like crazy. I didn't know what she was trying to reach. But if she tried to make a move on Edward, this was probably not the right way.

"Edward, I was wondering.. Maybe you wanted to go watch a movie tonight?" She flashed him a smile that, I think, was supposed to be both dazzling and irresistible. But she didn't look like that.

What was she thinking? I told her a million times before that she should forget about Edward. I didn't tell her to drop by at his house.

"Ehm, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight. I have a lot to do." Edward said, I couldn't help but feel a little joy in my stomach.

"Oh.. Well. How about we go see a movie next weekend?" Jessica asked. Oh, that girl needed to learn how to take a hint. This was getting really sad.

"Next weekend I'm going camping with Emmett, and Jasper if he wants to come." I looked at Alice, but she shook her head. So he wasn't going camping next weekend. Boy, this guy did not like Jessica. Or maybe he was just sticking to his 'no second dates' rule.

"Oh well. Maybe some other time." I noticed Edward not answering, I think Alice and Jasper noticed it too, because they started laughing. Not very loud, but loud enough for Edward and Jessica to hear them. They both looked at the three of us, all laughing. Because I couldn't help but laughing, too. It was just that pathetic.

Edward looked at us in confusion. Apparently, he did not get what was that funny about this situation. But he also had a tiny smile on his face, I think it must've been because of us. All laughing on the stairs. I would find that pretty amusing too.

Jessica, however, did not look amused. "Bella?" She asked. "What are you doing here?" I tried to stop laughing, but Alice and Jasper couldn't control themselves anymore. The look on Jessica's face was priceless.

"I'm staying with Alice." I said. I had stopped laughing, but I couldn't help but having a gigantic smile on my face. Jessica would have to deal with that. I could see Jessica thinking that maybe she should become friends with Alice too. Than she might get to stay in the same house as Edward, too. She seemed to like that thought.

"Oh.. Well. Okay." I could hear Alice and Jasper trying very hard to stop laughing, but they only had to laugh harder.

"Ehm, Jessica. I should get back doing, you know, what I have to do. So unless you feel the urge to talk to Bella, I suggest you get back home." Now I couldn't help laughing, either. This was a little sad for Jessica, but I warned her about Edward, she just wouldn't listen.

"Well. Bye then." She said. Edward closed the door and looked at Alice.

"You have something to do with this Alice. I know it." Alice laughed even harder. I didn't know that was possible.

"I'm sorry Edward. But I ran into her in the store today and she asked me if you were free tonight. And I couldn't help it." Even Edward had to laugh at this.

When we were all done Alice and I went back upstairs. I thought this was the thing Alice was acting weird about, but apparently, this was not the only thing. She was still not acting like herself.

"Alice, I'm going to take a shower, okay?" She nodded.

I gathered my shower stuff and headed for the bathroom. Luckily, no one was using it. I turned the hot water on and locked the door. I used shampoo I found in the bathroom. It smelled just like Esme, so I figured it was hers. I smelled delicious. I put the shower off and wanted to get dressed, realizing I forgot to bring my clothes. I wanted to hit my head against the wall, but that wouldn't help. I wrapped my towel around my body. It was barely covering the things it was supposed to cover, but I couldn't do anything else. I would just have to hope I wouldn't run into anyone. But as soon as I walked out of the door I realized that wasn't going to happen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EPOV

I was in shock. First yesterday, now this? I felt like heaven, but it also felt completely awkward, not right, that kind of stuff.

Bella stood in front of me, her wet hair hung around her face, her beautiful face was full of shock and her body was covered in nothing more than a towel.

And I couldn't help but feel the urge to rip the towel away. I wanted to hit myself for feeling like this, but I couldn't help it. She looked… Whoah, there were no words to describe how she looked right then.

"Oh.." Bella managed to get out. I realized I was still staring at her. My eyes must've popped out.

"Yeah." I cleared my throat. "I'm, ehm, sorry. I'll.. Ehm, go to my, erh.." I couldn't even come up with the word. "My ehm.. Ehm.. Room." Bella nodded.

"Ehm, yeah. Me too. Well, not my room. Alice' room. It'd be weird if I'd go to my room, since that's not here. I'd have to walk home and I'm not planning on doing that." Bella took a deep breath. I think she was nervous. She hardly ever talked like that.

I looked at her again, her towel got a little lose. Now it was just covering the thing that really needed to be covered.. But if it slipped a little further, that wasn't the case anymore.

I could feel my stomach doing five back flips at just the sight of her. But that wasn't the only thing I felt.

Uh-Oh.'

* * *

**So that was it. I told you I'd try to make it a little more.. juicyer. Please tell me if I succeeded? ;) Haha, and tell me what you thought of the chapter..  
I'm really curious..  
So, for all the Jacob-Haters, i think the chapter isn't so bad. I mean, Jacob's not in it.. ;) Haha. And for all the Jacob-lovers: Don't worry, he'll be back.**

Xx me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you all. Thanks so much for your reviews. I love to read them and I wanted to say that you are all so sweet!  
Anyway, on with the chapter. :)**

* * *

EPOV

Oh, this was bad. Bella was standing there, being all gorgeous and dazzling and hardly wearing anything. And I was over here, having a tiny situation. Below the belt.

Why couldn't I be my confident self around Bella? I didn't have to be the jerk, but I could at least have my confidence. But something about Bella took that all away. Something about her made me feel like a complete moron.

"So yeah. My room." I said. Bella nodded.

"Right."

And we both walked away. I was so distracted by my meeting with Bella that I almost forgot I was heading to my room. I opened the door and quickly put on some music. I needed to be distracted. I had to stop thinking about Bella. Oh, Bella.

But nothing could keep my mind from her. I don't know what is was. I tried everything, but my mind kept slipping to the towel. This was not helping.

Ooh, I wanted to be with her. I wanted to kiss her again. But then she wouldn't push me away. I wanted to press her body against mine, my hand in her hair and one on her hip. To feel her lips against mine…

Oh, STOP IT Edward. This is getting out of hand.

I thought about taking a shower. But that wouldn't help much. Bella came out of the shower when I saw her.

Maybe I was in need of a guys night. Maybe I shouldn't be here hanging out by myself in my own room. I mean, maybe my so called friends wouldn't come (They were all on a stupid date with some stupid chick.) but there was still Emmett. And Jasper of course. I could just hang out with them. That's what I needed, a night without girls.

-

Stupid me. What was I thinking, a night without girls. Note to self: Never, ever again, decide you should hang out with Emmett and Jasper if you want to get away from girls and especially talking about girls.

With Jasper dating my sister and Emmett dating Jasper's sister, girls were all they talked about. Of course, they didn't discuss the details, since the girls they were talking about were still the other person's sister, but they discussed them a lot. And when I say a lot, I most definitely mean a lot.

I was just sitting there, pretending to listen to their stupid stories about their stupid girlfriends and their stupid advice about their stupid sister for each other. I know I probably mentioned stupid too much, but right now I was so bored, I didn't even care.

"So sometimes, Rose is like totally acting… weird. She's all like: 'Oh Emmett, you know what romantic thing Jasper just did for Alice?' or some other friend. I mean, why's she telling me that kind of stuff?"

Oh duh. How dumb could a person be. Emmett so didn't get girls. It was a miracle he was able to find a girl who could stay with him. And, I had to admit, Rosalie was definitely a hottie. Still, not my type.

"Well, she just wants you to be a little more romantic. Make a nice gesture." I saw Emmett's face full of understanding now.

"Still, why doesn't she just say so?"

"Because girls are weird. They don't go around saying stuff like that right to your face." Jasper thankfully was a little smarter than Emmett.

"Oh, thanks man. You're a genius. It's a good thing you're dating Alice. Otherwise I'd never know this kind of stuff."

I felt completely ignored. Hello? I was his real brother. And I knew a thing or two about girls, too. I mean, he knew that. Although.. Emmett wasn't the smartest person I've met, so that would explain it.

"No problem. If you have any questions, you can always ask me." Jasper said. I wished that'd count for me too.

"Oh thanks. I wouldn't know who else to ask." Hello, was I actually in this room? This was getting worse and worse. Now they acted like I never existed.

"Well, maybe Edward?" Jasper suggested. Was that really my name? Was I actually.. mentioned? In this conversation?

"Well apparently Edward doesn't really know a lot about girls. Seeing how he doesn't even get Bella to like him." My eyes popped open. Oh, he did not say that.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, not with a very nice tone in my voice.

"You get what I mean. I mean that you obviously want to date Bella, but I think she's not really up for it, seeing how she doesn't like you and all."

I was shocked. Really shocked. Didn't he get that that subject was a little painful? And I don't know how he has the guts to say it out loud.

"Ehm, I'm sorry Edward, but he's totally right. You have two options: 1. Forget about her. There are more girls around." I immediately shook my head. That was no option. "Okay, then option 2. You have to stop acting like such a moron, and actually try to get her to like you."

I thought about that.

"Definitely option 2. But how were you thinking on doing that?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BPOV

Oh my. Why did this always happen to moi? I never heard these stories from Alice before. Or Jessica. That's probably because they're no losers like I am.

But to run into Edward with just a towel on? I mean, come on. That was way over the top. That's even ridiculously stupid for me.

As soon as Edward walked to his room, I quickly ran to Alice' room. I didn't want to run into anymore people. Carlisle almost saw me, but luckily I managed to just trip twice on my way over there. So I was a little faster than normal.

"Bella?" Alice asked me when ran into her room. "Is that you?" I couldn't see Alice, but she was probably in her giant closet, picking out clothes and shoes and all that for tomorrow. And I had an idea she was also doing that for me.

"Yeah it's Bella. If you were hoping I would be Jasper, that's too bad. I'm not doing the things with you that you do with Jasper." Alice had to laugh about that.

"Good, Cause I'm not so sure I want to do those with you. Not that you're not a fantastic person.. But, you know why." I laughed too.

I was thinking about telling Alice about my meeting with Edward, but I decided I'd better not. I didn't know how Alice was going to react if I told her that.

"So, tell me? How did you like Jacob?" Alice asked, walking out of, indeed, her closet. I thought about her question. What díd I think of Jacob?

"Oh, I mean, he's a great guy. Handsome, nice and all that stuff. But I don't know.. I don't think he's really my type." Alice gave me a strange look.

"Handsome and nice is not your type?" She asked me.

"Well, I don't mean it like that.. It's just, I don't think we could be a couple, or whatever."

"To be honest.. I don't think that that's the problem. You two could definitely be a couple." Alice said, I looked at her curiously. "The problem's Edward."

* * *

**That's it. No more Edward and Bella for the day. I'll try to update tomorrow, but it's gonna be hard.. I don't have a lot of time.. So I'll really try. Really!! Don't hate me if I can't find the time.  
Please tell me what you think!**

**Xx me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update sooner. There were just some issues with my bff, and her boyfriend, breaking up and all that. It was a little depressive and I had to help her.**

**But now I'm back, WITH a brandnew update. Read & Enjoy. (At least, I hope so.)**

* * *

BPOV

"Wh-What?" I asked, I think my mouth fell open.

"You heard me, Bella. Jacob's a great guy. You two could totally be a couple. You'd be perfect together, even. But the point is, you don't like Jacob, because you like Edward. And that's fine, if you'd just admit it!" I could feel Alice getting, well not mad, but frustrated.

"Alice." I sighed. "I don't know where you got the idea, but I do not like your brother. Seriously."

Alice sighed too and rolled her eyes.

"Oh you like him all right. You just don't know it yet. But if I were you, I'd find out very, very soon." And she walked away. She just left. Well okay, she told me before she wanted to take a shower and she had towels with her, but that doesn't mean she can leave! Okay, it IS her house, but still. She just walked away! As in, now she isn't here anymore. I know, shocking.

So I just sat there, my mouth still open, staring at the door.

It's not just the fact that she left, it's also what she said before she left. I liked Edward? No way! That arrogant piece of- I shouldn't finish my sentences. That would get too rude.

Alice was so wrong. She couldn't be more wrong. Pff, she thought I liked Edward? Ha! Good one. Yeah right, and we'll get together and live happily ever after. Puh-lease.

I mean, I definitely did not like Edward, that was a total lie.

Even though, you know, he was really handsome. And he could be nice if he really wanted to. And sometimes even sweet. And we were best friends when we were younger.

But that did not mean I liked him. It was the total opposite.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said, walking in the room. I quickly woke up from the conversation I would have with Alice if she were here, which found place in my head, and smiled at Jasper.

"Hello Jasper." He nodded and gave me a smile.

"So.. Ehm, Jacob said he likes you. Well, I mean, he thinks you're really cool and all that." Jasper seemed a bit uncomfortable. I didn't get why.

"Right. Yeah, he's really nice." I said, Jasper seemed to agree, but I felt there was something he knew.

"I'm sorry, but is there something going on?" I asked. Jasper looked shocked.

"Eh, no. No! Eh, why do you ask?"

"Well, because you're totally stressing out. You're worse than Alice."

He blushed a little bit, he looked really cute. Not that I liked him or anything, he just seemed like the perfect boyfriend for Alice.

"Well…" He said, I think he wasn't sure of what to say to me.

"Oh, Jasper, really. You don't have to tell me. I'm not even sure I want to know. Really."

Jasper seemed relieved. "Thanks, Bella. But please, don't tell Alice about how I acted."

I swear my eyes got big. "What? This really doesn't have anything to do with you and Alice, right? I mean, in a bad way? You're not breaking up with her or something, or cheating on her? Right? Jasper?"

"No, no, no, Bella! It's nothing like that. Really. How stupid would I be if I cheated on Alice? Come on Bella, you know better."

I sighed in relief.

"Jasper, don't ever scare me like that, again. Ever. Okay?"

He grinned.

"I won't. But just, don't tell Alice, okay?"

I nodded in doubt. "Okay. But if this turns out to be really, really bad, you're dead, Jasper."

He had to laugh at that. "Okay, Bella. But I promise, this won't be a bad thing." And he too, left.

What was it with all the mysterious leaving?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EPOV

I ran into Jasper in the hallway, he came from Alice' room.

"Oh, Jasper? Seriously? In the middle of the day? Can't you two just control yourself for once in your life?"

"Oh, Edward, relax. I was there with Bella."

What did he say? Bella? My Bella? While he was dating my sister? Oh this guy was going to be so dead. I already rolled my sleeves up, preparing to knock this guy to the ground.

"Whoah, wait a minute Edward. Not like that!" I relaxed. "Seriously, what is with you people today? Am I that unreliable? I can not be trusted? Jeesh, you all think I'm cheating on Alice. But come on, how dumb would I be if I did that?"

I nodded. He was right.

"But what were you doing with Bella then, in Alice' room?" Jasper shrugged.

"Just talked to her."

I looked at him like he was nuts.

"Yeah, you should try it once. Girls are really something if you take the time to get to know them and to actually talk to them. They're really, amazing. Bella is too." He hinted and walked away.

Hmm, talk to Bella? That would be weird. When I was with her, all I wanted to do is kiss her. Press her against me. But to talk to her? That was new.

I decided I wanted to try it. Talk to Bella, I mean. How would you do that? It wasn't smart to that if Alice was there, or anyone else for that matter. They would just act totally annoying.

Wait, I could talk to her now. Alice was not here. Bella was alone. I could just walk in and begin a conversation.

I knocked on the door, being a bit insecure for not having a plan.

"Alice?" I asked, as I opened the door.

Bella's gorgeous eyes locked on mine as she said: "Alice isn't here." For a moment I couldn't say anything. I was just staring into her eyes.

"Oh.. Well eh, I was looking for something. I thought it was in her room." I wanted to hit myself. I should never lie again, since I was this bad at it.

"Oh, well ehm, what are you looking for?"

My confidence. I must've dropped it somewhere.

"Ehm, nothing really important. Just some papers she said she would give me. A little information abut… something not really important. It doesn't matter."

Bella looked at me strangely.

"O-kay?" She said.. "Well, I could help searching for it. If you want?"

"No it's okay. I'll just wait here for Alice. I think she ready soon, anyway." Bella nodded, but I could see her awkwardness.

"Unless, you want me to leave? Because I could, you know. Leave, I mean."

"No, no. You can stay. If you want." She said, but she blushed a little. I smiled at that sight.

"Okay then. I'll stay. I'll wait. I'll wait until she's ready."

And I know she thought I meant Alice, but really, I meant Bella.

* * *

**Okay, that was it. Tell me what you think.. **

**Xx me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you!  
First, my honest and sincerest apology. I should've updated sooner, I'm sorry. There were just some crazy teachers, thinking they could give my piles and piles of homework. Soo.. I'm sorry.  
Second, thanks for all the reviews you all give me. :) Really, you're all so nice.. I hope I will keep this up, because I really love reading your opinions.. ;)  
So please, read the next chapter.. I hope you'll like it.. Maybe it's not very good, because it was sort of a filler.. But at least it's something.. Right? / I hope so.. **

* * *

EPOV

"So, we agree? We'll do that, then..?" I heard my brother's voice, but it felt like he was miles away, shouting, but I could hardly hear him. "Edward! Could you please pay at least some attention? I know that's usually not your thing, but this time, we're talking about you. That should normally get your attention, right? So would you please, for once, take your eyes off Bella?" Emmett stood in front of me now, so I had to hear him.

I sighed. "Fine Emmett. But if you want my full attention, you shouldn't discuss it with Bella over there." He nodded and Jasper agreed with me.

"He's right Emmett, we should have thought of that."

"Fine, fine." Emmett said, and we walked away from the living room, to Emmett's room.

"Edward, I don't know if you heard any of what we discussed before, but Jasper and I think that you really like Bella. Not in the usual way you like girls. You like her, a lot." I nodded.

"That's correct. But she doesn't like me? Thought of that?" I sighed. "I think I should just, I don't know. Give up."

But Emmett and Jasper immediately shook their head and started protesting.

"No. Don't do that bro!" Emmett said.

"You can see he doesn't have a lot of experience with the ladies."

"Excuse me?" I said to Jasper.

"Well, sure you have some experiences with those immature girls at your school, but Bella is a complete different kind of girl. You have to do this in a different way."

"How?" I said.

"Look, we'll help you, right Emmett?" Jasper asked my brother. Emmett shook his head and Jasper turned to face me again. "It will work out. Don't worry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**B****POV**

"Bella. Stop it." Alice said.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about. We were watching a movie. I picked on out with the hottest guy possible, but…He wasn't the same as Edward. I mean, Edward was really hot. Like, really good-looking. So while I was watching the movie, my eyes sometimes slipped to the place where Edward was sitting with Jasper and Emmett and I would look at him instead and pretend that he isn't the most terrible guy I know. Because it was really a lot of fun to look at Edward. I recently discovered that. I could even understand a little why Jessica liked him. Not that I could ever possibly like him, but maybe Jessica and Edward could be a couple. If he'd do second dates.

Alice sighed. "You know what I mean Bella. I mean the looking at a certain guy all the time."

"Well he's on tv, so I can't really help it.." I protested. What'd I do? She was looking at him too, right?

Alice rolled her eyes. "Not him, Bella. And you know who I mean." Her eyes flashed towards Edward and I finally understood.

"Oh.." I said and I blushed. "Well, I was just curious as to what they're talking about.." I said, trying to lie, but knowing it wouldn't work.

"Haha, good one." Alice said without laughing. "I'm serious."

"So am I!"

"Bella…" Alice said.

"Fine." I sighed and turned my eyes to the tv again. I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett leave and head upstairs. At least I wouldn't look at Edward again.

We finished watching the movie and I was really tired. I wanted to go to bed. Alice apparently felt the same way, we put off the tv and quickly went upstairs to crawl into our beds. I closed my eyes and felt how I fell a sleep.

"Bella?" Alice whispered in the dark. I didn't open my eyes.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"You know, nobody would be surprised if you and Edward went out once.." She said, her voice still quiet. "We all think you should, actually."

"Alice…" I said, still whispering.

"I know, I know, Bella. You don't like him." It was quiet for a few seconds. "Except that you totally do." She added, and after that I fell asleep.

-

"Bella?" I heard a voice say. "Bella?" The voice was far away. I could barely hear it. "Wake up, Bella." And then there was light. Okay, well, I opened my eyes and saw the light above me, it was just a lamp.

"What is it Alice?" I asked with a sleepy voice. After I had opened my eyes I quickly closed them again. I had such a good dream.

"Bella open your eyes and look at me." I did as she told. Alice stood in front of the door, all dressed.

"Why are you dressed? Are you going somewhere?"

"Well, yeah. See the point is.. Jasper sort of asked me if I could go have breakfast with him at the lake.. And well.. I mean, if you don't want me to, I totally understand."

"No, no Alice, it's fine. Really. You should go."

"Okay. Well, you should have breakfast, though. It's all set up downstairs, but I'm sorry, most of the family already ate." I swallowed.

"Oh, that's okay, Alice. I'll just have breakfast by myself." She nodded.

"Okay then. Well.. Ehm, before you go downstairs, I would change if I were you. If you want you could take some out of my closet, top shelf, you'll find my nicest clothes. Since yours are all used." I nodded, normally I would never, ever wear clothes that belong to Alice, but this time I had to. I had nothing left to wear, it was kind of my own fault. And a little Alice' fault. See, we sort of, maybe had a food fight while wearing 3 different kind of outfits. Maybe it was an idea not to do that in the future if I had a limited supply of clothes.

"Bye. See you, Bella. I'll be back before lunch, I swear."

"It's okay Alice. You go have fun." I smiled and she smiled back before leaving out of the door. I stayed in bed for a few minutes, but after that I couldn't bare the hunger anymore. I had to eat something. I walked over to Alice' closet and looked at the top shelf. She did have some really beautiful clothes. Normally, I don't really care about clothes, but when I reached out to grab a gorgeous blue sweater I felt how incredibly soft it was. I also found a cute denim skirt that looked beautiful. Luckily I'd shaved my legs.

I brushed my hair and put on the smallest amount of make-up anyone has ever used.

My stomach got really loud right now. I was so hungry. I put on my shoes and walked downstairs and quickly went to the dining room. Alice was right; breakfast was all set up, and the room was empty.

I sat down and prepared my breakfast as fast as I could. I took a huge bite that would take a while to swallow. And of course, with my luck, Edward came in just as I put the bite in my mouth.

"Hey." He said, with a surprised tone in his voice.

I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and waved with my other. I wanted to bump my head against the table.

"Hungry huh?" Edward asked, making himself a sandwich. I nodded and finally swallowed.

"Yeah, a little." I said, probably blushing. Edward smiled.

"Me, too." He said and took a big bite himself, I had to laugh a little at that sight.

"Good." I answered and started eating myself again, too.

"So, did you have a good night sleep?" Edward asked, I could feel the sincerity in his voice and his expression.

"Yeah, a little. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow." I joked and Edward laughed. "How about you?" I asked.

"It was okay. Couldn't sleep though, my mind was thinking too much."

"Wow, never knew it could do that in the first place."

I stared at him in shock. Woops. Did I say that out loud? Oh, you have got to be kidding me, I should really stop saying things at all.

"Well, apparently. I never knew it either.." He said and I laughed as I blushed.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It doesn't matter, really." He said, and winked at me as a joke, I smiled back at him. Again he took a bite of his sandwich, not as huge as the last one, and kept looking in my eyes. Normally, I would find this very scary, but now it had something calming. He looked at me with a friendly look, one I haven't seen much.

"So, do you want to work on the project together this afternoon? Or not?" I had to think about that.

"Sure, why not.." I answered.

"Good, you know where to find my room. Let's say, around 3?" And then he smiled and walked away.

"Sure.." I said to myself, knowing he or anyone else couldn't hear me.

* * *

**Aaaaaaand, that was it. I know, I know. It wasn't that good, but like I said before.. It's more of a filler.. I'll try to come up with something really good next.. Who has a suggestion..? Haha, naah, I already have an idea...  
Please, tell me your opinion..  
Love you all!**

**Xx me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone.  
I decided to update again, since I don't know how often I can update the next week, you get two chapters in one weekend.. Haha.  
Thanks for your reviews and your compliments.. I was totally blushing while reading them. You're all so nice, thanks so much!  
And your ideas for this stories are also kind of interesting.. Haha, maybe I'll use it. ;)  
Anyway, hope you will enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

BPOV

"Oh, Bella." Alice sighed. We were sitting in her room, she had just gotten back from her 'date' with Jasper. "It was so romantic. He was just so perfect." She couldn't stop smiling. I could see how happy she was, just talking about him. I could only imagine the happy feeling she got when she was around him.

"Alice, that's amazing. Really, I'm so happy for you." Alice gave me a big smile. She wasn't able to stop. And I wasn't going to make her stop. It felt good seeing her this happy.

"So ehm, do you want to do something this afternoon?" She asked me. She felt guilty, I could see it in her face, for not having breakfast with me. It was totally ridiculous, because of course she could have some time with Jasper. I would see Alice in school all the time. Jasper, I'd been told, just finished High School.

"Ehm, sure. But I'm supposed to work on the project with Edward at three. So, maybe we could do something until that? But I don't know if that's a little short.." I bit my lip, making the guiltiest face I had ever made.

"Nah, it's alright. We can just hang out here, or maybe we could grab some lunch together?" She suggested.

"Yeah, seems like a great idea. Just the two of us?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, just the two of us."

"Great." I said, and we both smiled and hugged each other.

-

"Hmm, this is delicious." Alice said. I nodded in agreement.

"You said it. This is delicious. It's even better than that place I went yesterday." The place I went with Jacob and Edward. Which I will never, ever do again in my life.

"Are you finished?" Alice asked me, I looked at my plate.

"Yeah, I'm full. How about you?"

"I've had enough, too. Wanna go home?"

"Yeah, let's go." We grabbed our coats and walked away, to Alice' car. We talked a little bit, not really having a conversation, but we were just making small talk.

"So, you'll go to our school again tomorrow, right?" I asked Alice, changing the subject we'd just talked about.

"Yes. I can't wait. Tomorrow you will see me again walking around the school." We both laughed. I really missed the sight of her walking into the cafeteria for lunch.

"That's great Alice. I've missed you so much! It's great you're coming back. Do you have some classes same as me?"

"I don't think so. I've chosen the same subjects I used to have, and we didn't have one class together.." Her voice sounded sad.

"Right. Well, I've got the same subjects too.. So I guess we'll just see each other at lunch. But at least I don't have to listen to Jessica whining all the time about 'a certain guy she dated.' It's really getting on my nerves." Alice laughed at that.

"I can understand why." She laughed. "It would probably annoy me to death, too, if I had just Jessica to listen to. But what happened to Angela?" Angela and I used to always sit together at lunch.

"Well, we're still friends and all that, but she's dating Ben now, so she's always with him."

"Ah., she's dating Ben? That's really sweet."

"Yeah. They're really cute together. But it means I'm kind of stuck with Jessica. She always wants to talk about Edward, saying they're in love and stuff. Seriously. And if she's not talking about Edward, she wants to gossip. Like I even care..!" I sighed. "I'm glad you're coming back Alice." She smiled.

"I'm glad too. I missed Forks." I couldn't help but laughing at that. "Okay, well, the people who live in Forks.." She corrected herself.

"Better." I said. Alice parked the car, as we arrived at the house of the Cullens. I got out of the car and walked towards the house. But as I opened the door, I froze.

"Jacob…" I managed to get out of my mouth. What was he doing here? Well okay, I sort of had a date with him, and we could have had a good time, if it wasn't for a certain guy.

"Hey Bells." He said. Bells? Since when could someone call me Bells? I did not like that name. However, I had other things to worry about now. But come on, Bells? I preferred Bella. But, Bells was better than Isabella, I have to say.

"Ehm, what's up?" I closed the door as Alice stood next to me. She waved at Jacob and he gave her a nod.

"I just wanted to say bye. I'm going to leave again, for my school and stuff." I nodded. Of course, he didn't live here. "But I'll probably come back a few times. I've seen La Push now and I realized how much I miss it here." I nodded again.

"Okay. Well, bye then." I said, trying not to sound impatient. "It was nice meeting you and such. I hope we can talk again sometime."

"I hope so too, Bella." He walked forward and gave me a piece of paper. "You can call me, if you want. I hope you do." He smiled at me and stepped back again.

"Maybe I will. If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me.." I was joking, but he took it seriously.

"I know." He said. He doubted and then gave me a hug. "Hopefully I see you soon." He said goodbye to Jasper and Alice, and looked at me one more time.

"Bye Jake." I said, and we smiled at each other. He waved and walked outside.

I sighed. "So.."

Jasper and Alice laughed. "Well.. It's a little over three, aren't you supposed to work on your project with Edward?" Alice said, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh right." I said, and quickly ran upstairs, hearing Alice and Jasper laugh behind me. I rolled my eyes and went to Edward's room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EPOV

I saw the door opening and a face appearing. The only face that could make me a little weak, the only face I could dream about every night, the only face I wanted to see right now. Bella's face.

"Hey." She said. "I'm sorry I'm late." She looked a little guilty.

I had a plan with Emmett and Jasper, so I pretended like I hadn't count the seconds until she would be with me, like I didn't watch the clock every ten seconds, hoping I miscounted.

"Oh, are you late?" I said, with my talent for lying. I lied a lot at school. Most of the time to girls, pretending to like them. They always fell for it. But I don't know if they really believed me, or just really wanted to go out with me.

"Well, I think I am. But maybe I'm not." Bella said, and I couldn't help but smiling. She seemed so innocent and so adorable. "So, do you want to start with the project?" Bella asked, and I nodded. I didn't really want to, I'd much rather sit still, do nothing but talk to her, look at her, analysing every move she made. But I didn't say that to her, she'd probably think I was crazy. But still.. To work on the project instead, that's kind of a bummer.

"Sure. Let's begin." I said. We grabbed the books we needed, and I turned on my computer, to search for the information we would be needing.

I helped her answering the questions we got from our teacher. She knew almost all the answers, except for one. It was the sweetest thing I ever saw. Bella, sitting behind my desk, her hand in her hair, thinking about the questions. I smiled as I looked at her.

She turned around and looked at me. "What is it?" She asked, apparently she saw me smiling.

"Nothing." I told her, but this time I didn't lie very convincing.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Well.. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." Bella looked at me, apparently not understanding what I was talking about. "About yesterday. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come with you and Jacob. I don't know what that was yesterday.. I didn't act like me." Bella smiled now, knowing what I was talking about.

"Thanks Edward. You really shouldn't have come, but I have to admit, it was also my fault. I offered, thinking you wouldn't accept. I shouldn't tempt you.." She joked, and winked at me.

I played along. "Well, no you shouldn't, indeed. Your offer was just so tempting, I couldn't refuse it." We both laughed.

"I understand why." Bella said, and we laughed again.

"But I really am sorry, Bella." I added, serious again. "For that and for a lot of other things concerning you, of which you know what I'm talking about." Bella gave me a little smile and nodded. "Bella, I know this is too much to ask, and I know there's only a small chance, or none at all, considering what I did to you, but can you ever forgive me for what I've done?" I asked, looking into her eyes. She quickly looked away, thinking about my question.

Then she raised her head and looked at me again.

"Edward.." She started. "I don't know. I don't know if I can." I looked at her and nodded.

"I understand." I said and turned around.

"But.. Maybe."

* * *

**That was it. All of you Jacob haters: Jake's gone. But who knows, maybe he'll come back? Nobody knows, except for me.. Mwuahaha.. ;) Joking of course.  
You'll find out.. If you continue to read this story.  
Please tell me what you think.. And if you have loads of interesting ideas, bring it.. Haha.**

Xx, me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the waiting guys. Really.  
But I'm back with an update.  
Thanks sooooo much for all your reviews.. I love them! Please, feel free to keep commenting.  
Anyways, on with it. :)**

EPOV

I sighed and looked at the ceiling. Bella was home now, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her face was printed in my head.

After I had asked her if she could ever forgive me, we talked a little. Not really important things to talk about, but at least we talked, that was a start.

Her words went through my head; _"Edward, what you did was wrong. But you're trying to make it right. And that's what matters. You really hurt me when we were kids, but maybe, in the future, I can finally forgive you. But not now, Edward, not now."_

Of course, I really liked hearing she could eventually forgive me. But it was also kind of hard hearing her tell about how I had hurt her. That wasn't easy for me, because I knew how I hurt her, I just knew it.

We talked for two hours before Alice came walking in. Note to self: Remember to hit Alice so hard, she'll never disturb anyone again.

Alice came in, and not a minute later, Alice and Bella were gone. It all went so fast, I could hardly understand what was happening.

Bella gave me a quick smile before she was dragged out of my room by Alice.

Someone knocked on the door. When it opened, I saw Alice' face appear behind it.

"Edward, dinner's ready. You comin'?" Alice looked at me with a face full of innocence. I tried to ignore the urge to glare at her, and nodded.

I was pretty hungry, even though I hadn't noticed it before.

I walked downstairs to find my whole family already there, waiting for me to come.

"So, Edward.." Emmett started. "How was your homework date with Bella?" He finished his sentence, raising one eyebrow and showing his stupid grin.

"Dude, it was not a date!" I almost yelled. Of course Emmett had to bring it up in front of everyone. Okay, well, my parents, the rest probably already knew what was going on.

"Seriously, Edward. We got the point. Now tell us how it went." Alice demanded.

I glared at her, but it was too late.

"Did we miss out on something?" Esme said, looking meaningful at me.

Oh, now Emmett's crossed a line. He was going down.

Except, I didn't what I could say to bring him down. But when I'd come up with something, he should prepare himself for the worst.

"Nothing, Esme, Bella and I just have this Biology assignment together and we worked on that today. No big deal."

Emmett snickered. "Yeah right." He said, but Rosalie slapped him and he shut up. I was starting to like that girl. I finally realize the good things about Jasper and Rosalie. I mean, Jasper helped me with Bella and he didn't say a thing about Bella and I.

"Yeah, I don't think it was nothing Edward. Esme, Carlisle, I wouldn't trust it if I were you." Until now. Everybody laughed of what Jasper had said.

I was starting to feel really, really, really uncomfortable. This was getting out of hand. I couldn't remember me being this mean to Jasper, Alice, Emmett or Rosalie. I never said improper things at family dinner. Okay, maybe a few, but that wasn't as bad as this! Well, okay fine they were. But who cares about the past?

"Really?" Esme asked, raising her eyebrows. Alice started laughing and Rosalie joined her. I had no idea what they were laughing about, but it probably wasn't anything good.

"Oh yeah.. I think it won't take long before you see Bella and Edward together again all the time.." Alice said, barely able to stop laughing. I raised my eyebrows. What were they laughing about?

Rosalie whispered something in Emmett's ear and he, too, started laughing.

"What?" I asked. "What's going on? What are you guys laughing about?"

Esme nodded. "Yes, I'd like to know that too." She said.

"It's nothing special." Rosalie said. I didn't believe her. It was like my friend says all the time: Never trust a beautiful girl. And I wasn't planning on trusting this one. Even though she wasn't as beautiful as, let's say Bella, she was still beautiful, in her way.

But I'm not really the blonde girl kind of type, like I've told Tanya repeatedly in the past.

I met her a few years ago, and we went out once, but I never really wanted anything serious with her. Apparently, she thought differently about that.

"Rose is right." Jasper said. "It's nothing important. We were just laughing about Edward blushing like crazy."

I thought this was bad enough. But according to the looks the four of them exchanged, I knew that wasn't what they were laughing about.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BPOV

I sighed. I put my book away and lay on my bed. I couldn't even concentrate on the classics anymore. Normally, I'd get carried away with the story, completely forgetting the real world around me, but not this time

There was something about today, that completely took all the space in my head. There wasn't any more room for some more information.

Which wasn't at all weird, seeing how much I had to handle with today. Edward being nice, Edward asking me to forgive him, Jacob leaving, Jacob telling me to call him.. That kind of stuff.

Maybe I should call Jacob. Maybe I'd like it. Maybe it'll be good for me, dating a guy who's nice and sweet and he's really handsome.

I knew I should do this, I knew it would be a good thing.

But then why couldn't I get myself to call him? I didn't want to, though at the same time I wanted to.

It was just too hard. It was especially hard because I didn't why I didn't want to call him. I liked him. He was amazing and fun and normally I'd call him in a second. So why didn't I want to call him?

Why was the only thing I could think about the words Alice said. About me liking Edward, about me having to find out soon. I wasn't so sure anymore that I hated him. I wasn't sure I liked him or not, because that one night I saw him without his shirt on… Hmm, that was a good night.

And then I saw his smile. His beautiful, dazzling smile. The smile that always made me forget how to breathe. '

I lay there on my bed for an hour, thinking about what to do. In the end, I came up with one conclusion, and it wasn't a very good one.

I would go to school tomorrow, hang with Alice, don't talk to Jessica, I wouldn't call Jacob and at school, I would act normal to Edward.

That's my plan. Told you, it's not good.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie's voice. "There's someone on the phone for you."

I walked downstairs, thanked Charlie and took the phone.

"Bella? It's Jessica. You have some explaining to do!"

**That was it. Tell me what you think! **

**X me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**SorrySorrySorrySorrySorry.  
I haven't updated in AGES! I'm sorry. I was really busy.. :  
Anyway, I have one for you now.. :)  
Hope it was worth the wait.**

BPOV

"Oh, hey Jessica. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Are you kidding me? You have to ask me what's wrong? You should know, Bella."

I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Jessica could be nice, but sometimes I just wanted to throw her out of my life. I sighed. "No, I have no idea, Jessica. Please, tell me." I rolled my eyes at saying that. I just wanted to hang up the phone and crawl in my bed. I was so tired… Thinking about Edward did that to you.

"Seriously Bella! Well then, you can start by explaining why you were at Edward's house the other night. Don't act like you weren't there, I saw you. Why was that Bella? Do you LIKE hurting me? Is that what this is about?" She almost yelled at me, I had to hold the phone a little away from my ear.

"Jeez Jess, relax a little. I wasn't there for Edward, I was there for his sister, Alice. She's an old friend of mine, who I haven't seen in years."

"That doesn't matter, Bella! You were there! What did you do, huh? You seduced him? Aah, I knew you would do that! Tell me he's the most awful guy you ever met and then go flirt with him around my back! I knew you would! But he didn't want you, right? He probably just wanted me!"

Okay, now she crossed a line. I could take a lot, seriously, but this was way too much.

"You know what, Jessica? If you would just open your stupid ugly eyes, you would see that I don't want Edward. And maybe you'd realize that Edward certainly doesn't want YOU Jessica. I told you a million times, but you'd never listen to me. He doesn't want you, Jessica! He doesn't like you! You're just being pathetic, going after him like that! Pushing yourself to him."

Jessica didn't say anything. Oops. Maybe I'd been a little too mean.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean it like that.."

"No, you did. It doesn't matter. I don't care. Bye Bella." And then she hung up. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Wow, that was another cheerful conversation. Like I haven't had enough of that over the weekend.

"I'm going to bed, Cha-, Dad." He looked away from the tv and gave me a little smile.

"Okay Bella. Sleep well."

I went upstairs and quickly went to bed. I was so tired, I needed sleep. Otherwise I couldn't face Edward tomorrow. Thankfully, Alice would be there, too. I smiled as I remembered that.

-

I couldn't remember falling asleep. I just woke up. Of course, the first thing I saw was the rain. I sighed, what was wrong with sunshine? Why did there always have to be rain?

I walked to the closet, picking out some random clothes. I looked… Okay, I guess. I went downstairs and ate breakfast. I could feel I was a little nervous, but I couldn't imagine why.

I grabbed my jacket and walked to my car. I started the car, but I could still feel the nerves. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, even though I didn't even know what I was calming myself for.

I drove to school, still wondering why I was so nervous. I couldn't tell. That frustrated me the most. But as soon as I got out of my car, I knew it. I saw Edward getting out of his silver Volvo and I could feel my nerves getting worse. I tried to take a deep breath, but that didn't help.

Why was I so nervous to see him? I couldn't stand him. I hated him. I couldn't care less about what he thought. And yet here I stood watching Edward, feeling more nervous than I had ever been in my life.

But when I saw Alice getting out of the car I sighed in relief. I smiled and waved at her.

She smiled back and walked to me.

"Bella!"

"Alice!" We greeted. She gave me a hug. It felt so good being around her again.

"It's good seeing you here at school, Alice." She laughed.

"Well, it's good being here, actually. And I've got good news.. Well, good news for me. Jasper is actually coming to school here! He said he would do that, for me."

I smiled. "Wow Alice, that's great!"

We walked to the school (The raining had stopped for a few minutes) and she told me all about the conversation she and Jasper had. He had to go home again, go to school. But he said he didn't want to, and she told him she didn't want him to go. One thing led to another.. and he said he would stay.

"Alice, it's wonderful. He's really sweet." Alice had a huge smile on her face, but I could understand. I would be that happy too, if I had such a boyfriend.

"Well, I better get to my class. Too bad we don't have any classes together Alice." I used my pouty face and she had to laugh about that.

"Yeah, too bad Bella. But I'll save you a seat at lunch time. You know I'll beat you there."

"Probably." I agreed. We hugged each other once more and then we both went to class.

I was half asleep the whole time till lunchtime. Jessica and I didn't say a word the one class we had together.

Finally. Lunchtime.

I quickly went to the cafeteria. As soon as I opened the doors, I searched for Alice, but I couldn't see her.

"Hey Bella." I heard a voice say behind me and I turned around.

"Emmett! Hey." I said with a smile. Edward I hated, but the rest of his family I liked. "I heard about Jasper coming here, will his sister follow his lead?" I said and winked at him.

"Luckily, yes. Both Jasper and Rosalie will come to school here." Emmett had a huge grin on his face.

"Aah, that's great Emmett." I only watched the people in the cafeteria for a second but I could see that everyone was looking at me and Emmett. Probably because he was one of the most popular guys in school and I… Well I wasn't. Popular, I mean. So I guess a lot of people were wondering why he and I were talking. Especially a certain girl who called me last night.

"Anyways, have you seen Alice? We're supposed to have lunch together.." I told him.

"well, I believe she's sitting at our table. Wanna join us?" He asked. I turned my head and it turned out he was right. I saw Alice sitting there with all of Emmett and Edward's friends. But, I didn't see Edward. I smiled.

"Sure." And I followed him to his normal table and sat next to Alice.

"Everyone, this is Bella. Bella, everyone." They all smiled and nodded at me.

"Hey." I said, blushing like you wouldn't believe.

I looked around and saw that everyone was still staring at me.

Great.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EPOV

I walked in the cafeteria, heading straight for our usual table. But halfway there I froze. Bella. At my table. What was she doing there? I took a deep breath and walked to them.

"Hey guys." I said, and sat down at my spot.

"EDDIEE!" they all yelled. Sure, whatever.

I looked around the table, something wasn't right. Normally, the guys all checked the girls out and were laughing loudly, daring me to ask one out. Why didn't they do it now? But then I noticed, they were all to busy staring at Bella. I should have known. That girl looks too gorgeous for her own good. Of course, the guys never noticed her, as shy and quiet as she always is in class. But now that they saw her, of course they were going crazy about her. She was the most beautiful girl you'll ever see.

Bella was talking to Alice, apparently it was a funny conversation since they were laughing 80 of the time. I turned to Emmett and rolled my eyes. He laughed at that.

"So.. Eddie, my man, who's the lucky girl you're going out with tonight?" Someone said and I wanted to hit him. Hit him hard. Why did he have to bring that up?

Everyone looked at me now. "Ehm, no one, actually. Don't have anything planned for tonight." I said, trying my best to not look at Bella. But I could catch glimpses of her face. I think she couldn't care less about who I went out with. But that was the point; I wanted her to care.

"What? No date? Man, we gotta change THAT!" Everyone looked around, trying to find another girl I should go ask out.

"Hey." Some other guy said. "Why don't you ask Bella over here?" The guy looked at her in a way that I didn't approve of. Stay away from my Bella.

"Yeah Edward, why don't you?" Oh god.

I looked at Bella. Her face in shock.

Oh-oh.

**Oooohh, what would Edward do? Hihi, I'm the only one who knows.. ;)  
Tell me what you think.  
Xx me**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey you all!  
(As usual, sorry for the late update.. Woops.)****  
Thanks again for all your very sweet reviews! Every time I check my mail, and I see that I got another review, a big smile appears on my face! :) Haha, that's how much I love to read your reviews. So please, keep reviewing! Haha.  
So, here's another update, I hope you'll like it!  
Read on: **

* * *

EPOV

Okay, so this wasn't exactly how I pictured myself asking Bella out. It would've been a little less…crowded. And when I was dreaming about me asking her out, Emmett and Alice were both never there, nor my friends, and she wouldn't look as shocked as she did right now.

"I.. Ehm, come on, guys.." I tried to talk to them, knowing they wouldn't listen. I've never ever told them I wouldn't ask a girl out. They all looked at me, waiting for me to make my move.

I could see Josh, one of my 'friends', looked at me impatiently. I understood why. It was an unwritten rule that no guy ever dated a girl I hadn't date. I don't know why. They just didn't. If they liked this girl, they always waited until I went out with them. I guess it was about the fact that the girls they always liked apparently always liked me. So they couldn't date them, until they were over me. Ugh, guys could be really stupid.

I saw Emmett shake his head from the corner of my eyes. He knew too, that this was going to be a disaster.

I looked at Alice, searching for her reaction. She looked at me, quickly shook her head and looked away again. Okay, so I shouldn't ask her out, but how was I going to get out of this?

"Actually guys, I don't think Bella's available anymore. She's seeing this guy." Alice said.

WHAT?! Bella? And that.. guy? They were a couple? I couldn't even feel relieved about the fact that now I didn't have to ask her out anymore. I just felt…Sad, I guess. A little mad, too. I had waited to long. And now I didn't have a chance anymore. I sighed. Wow, I couldn't believe how much I hated to hear this. I couldn't bare this. I needed some air.

"A guy? Really?" Josh asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course, Josh would be a little jealous of the tall guy, even though he never met him, and he only knew Bella for like, five minutes. But I could understand why, though. Bella was an amazing person. She was smart and funny, adorable, really cute, and she looked gorgeous. And that was an understatement. "But I bet she'd dump him for Edward." Josh said.

"Josh, just because you want to date the girl doesn't mean she'll dump her current boyfriend." Emmett said wisely. I didn't thank Emmett enough. He really was a nice guy.

"That's totally not the point.." Josh started, but everyone ignored him. Nobody ever took him seriously. I would've felt sorry for the guy, except that he was trying to make a move on my Bella. And I didn't like that.

Bella and Alice exchanged a quick glance, but I couldn't understand what they meant with it. That was one thing about Bella, you never knew what she would do next. You never knew what she would say or think. It bugged me a little that I never understood her, but it was also one of the things that made her so amazing to me.

That and her adorable clumsiness. I fought a smile at that though. The thought of me catching her when she tripped again. The adorable blush on her face after it.

I was so busy thinking about Bella and trying not to look her in the eyes, that I didn't even notice the bell ring. But when Emmett got up, saying he needed to go to class, I got that I had to go, too. I felt a little sad, realizing I wouldn't be able to ask Bella about Jacob. Until I remembered I had Biology, the class I shared with Bella. We were actually partners! I would sit with her for a whole hour! Now I couldn't fight my smile, and a huge grin appeared on my face.

"What's so funny, man?" Someone asked, I didn't even notice who asked me that. I barely heard someone speak the words.

"Oh, nothing." I said as I walked away.

When I entered the class, Bella already sat at the table we shared these days. She was focused on writing in something that lay on the table so she didn't notice me. I took a deep breath and walked to her. I needed to know more about the tall guy. What was his name again?

"Hey, Bella." I said and tried to smile as friendly as possible. But it was hard, because all I wanted to know about was the guy Alice had mentioned, and I didn't know if Bella was about to share anything about them.

"Oh, hey." She said, and she gave me a weak smile. Well, at least it was something.

"Listen, Bella. I'm really sorry about lunch.. Those guys, they shouldn't have acted that way. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's okay Edward, it's not your fault." The way she pronounced my name.. It felt so good to hear. I wish she would feel the same way about me. Would she like it if the tall guy said her name? Would she feel this way too?

Probably not. I was the only one this crazy.

"Well, no. It wasn't my fault. But still, I feel bad about it."

"Seriously Edward, don't. It doesn't matter. It wasn't that bad.." I raised one eyebrow. She couldn't be serious. Because it was that bad. I was there, I saw her face. "Okay, it was. But it's not your fault. Forget about it." Again, she gave me a weak smile.

Would she smile to the tall guy, and really mean it? Would she smile because she was actually happy? I hoped so. I'd rather she smiled at me because she was happy, but the main thing was that she was happy. That's what it's all about.

Ugh, I was getting nowhere with this. I was getting more curious by the minute. I needed to ask her the question. I was dying here!

"So anyway.. It's good to hear that you and… the guy who visited us, or you, this weekend.. Are a couple now? Is that right?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BPOV

I could feel myself blushing. Why did he ask me this? Of course, he was curious. He'd been there with us at lunch. But he should've known better, I hardly knew Jacob.

"You mean Jacob?" I asked. Of course he meant him, I knew that. I just needed to prepare myself for what I was telling him. Would I stick to Alice' story? Or would I tell him the truth?

I should lie. If I didn't, maybe he'd tell his friends. And I didn't want that. Otherwise tomorrow would be the same.

Would it? Would he say anything to his friends? I didn't know. A week ago, I would've thought that. But now… he was different. He wasn't the guy I thought he was.

Or maybe he was, and he was just acting last week. Maybe he had his mind set on hurting me again.

I should lie. I really should.

But deep inside, I didn't want to lie. I wanted to tell him the truth. That of course Jacob and I weren't dating. How could I be dating anyone but… But who? I didn't allow myself to finish that sentence, even in my mind. I didn't want to think about it.

"Ehm, yes. I believe his name's Jacob. Anyway, congratulations, or something that's similar to that word."

"Jacob and I are not together." I blurted out. Dang! I wanted to hit myself! Dang! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now I couldn't talk your way out of it. Now I had to stick to it. Ugh, I hated myself right now. And I hated Edward for asking me about it. And I hated his friends for even suggesting Edward should ask me out.

"No..?" He asked as he both raised his eyebrows.

"Of course not. I hardly know him. I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, but I am certainly not THAT kind of girl!" I know I sounded mad, but I was! Okay, I wasn't mad at him, or just a little. But mainly, I was mad at myself.

"No, Bella, that's not what I meant. It's just.. Well, I don't know. Alice said it, so I just thought she was right. I hardly gave it any thought."

I sighed. Why did that bother me? It shouldn't have bothered me. It was a good thing he didn't think about that. Otherwise he might have asked me out. And I was terrible at saying no. I couldn't say no with everyone staring at me. Good thing Edward didn't know that.

Okay, this was getting way too complicated.

"Never mind, Edward. It doesn't matter.

"Well, then answer this: If you're not dating Jacob, why did Alice say you are?"

I blushed again. Wasn't that obvious?

"Duh, so you wouldn't have to ask me out!"

"Why didn't Alice want me to ask you out?" He asked.

Uh-oh. He's good.

I had to lie. This time, I had to. If I told him I was going to say yes, things were gonna get ugly. Real ugly.

"Well, because she knew I was going to, don't take this the wrong way, say no. And she wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself in front of your friends."

"Why does Alice care?" He asked.

Dang, he was really good. How would I be able to answer this normally?

"She's your sister, Edward. Believe it or not, but sometimes family members support each other." I told him, as if I knew anything about it.

"Really?" He asked, again raising one eyebrow. "Then why hasn't she ever done that in the past?"

Ugh, why did Alice have to be so mean to him in the past? Now what am I going to say?

"I just.. Well.. I.. Jeez… Alice…I… I…Don't… I don't know." I stuttered eventually. Hmm, that sounded charming. Wow, I was very good at embarrassing myself in front of him. I deserve a medal or something. Maybe there were championships in embarrassing yourself. I should definitely enter one of those. I bet I would win.

"Bella." He said, a huge grin appearing on his face. "I'm just kidding." And then he smiled and turned his face away.

"Yeah.. I knew that." I lied. Of course he was joking. Wasn't he always?

"So.. Are you going to sit with us at lunch again tomorrow? Or did you hate it so much, you'll never want to sit there again. I could understand that, you know, better than you think."

I tried to laugh, but I was too nervous. It was his fault, he was completely freaking me out.

"Well, I don't know. That depends.." I said, trying to be mysterious.

"Depends on what?"

"Well, I'm planning to sit with Alice, so it just depends on whether Alice is going to sit with you. I don't know if she will."

"I don't know either." Edward said, sounding… I don't know. There was an emotion in his voice that I couldn't explain. "But I really hope she will."

* * *

**Ooohhhh, so that's what happened. Again, I'm the only one who knows what happened next. I'm so sorry../ But that's just the way it is.  
But I'll make a deal with you: The more reviews I'm gonna get, the sooner I will update. Maybe I'll even update tomorrow. IF, of course, you'll give me enough reviews. Haha. You like that deal? I hope you will.  
So... Tell me all what you think! **

**Xx me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey.:)  
Wow, thank you all SO much for your reviews! Seriously, I love you all! You're all amazing!  
And I never ever knew I would have an ultimate and eternal fan!! Haha. Thanks!  
So, here you can have your update! Some of you really wanted it, hihi.  
Here you go, have fun!**

* * *

BPOV

The hour went by really fast. Before I knew it, the bell rang and Edward and I got up and packed our bags.

"So, another study session this afternoon?" I asked him carefully. I didn't want to ask him, afraid that he'd say no and reject me. But I needed to ask him. I didn't know why, but I wanted to spend the afternoon with him again.

Oh no Bella! This isn't right. Stop it! You don't like him that way.

I saw the doubt on his face. I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have asked him! He didn't want to spend his free afternoon with me. Of course not.

"Well, I don't know Bella." He said. I felt the urge to smack my head against a wall. "It's not that I don't want to, honestly, it's just that… Well, we can't do it at my place. And I don't know if you ever want to bring me to your place again." He said the last sentence a little more quiet. A little, embarrassed.

Okay. Edward, in my house? I didn't know if that was such a great idea. It just felt… weird.

Him being there. I didn't know what to do. One the one hand, I didn't want him near my house. He shouldn't be there. Not after what he did to me.

But on the other hand, I wanted him to be there. I wanted him to come. For some reason that I couldn't explain, I wanted to be with him today.

So why wouldn't I say yes? Of course he could come.

"Sure, Edward. We could study at my place." His face didn't change as I said that. I think he didn't believe me. "But only if you want of course. I mean, you don't have to. I just thought that maybe, you know, it would be nice to study together. Because, well, you're really smart and I'm not. So maybe, I don't know, you want to help me? Or something like that?" Again, I wanted to smack my head against a wall. What was I babbling about?

But Edward gave a fantastic, beautiful, dazzling smile and I forgot all about my worries.

"Sure.. Then, we'll go to your place. You need a ride or something?"

"Ehm.. Yes, if you're offering.." I said. Well, what was I gonna do? Take the bus home?

"As the matter of fact, I am." Again, he gave me a smile. "I'll see you then, Bella. Bye." He walked away. I sighed in relief and walked to the gym. Great.

One final hour. And then, my free afternoon with Edward. I didn't know why I liked this so much, but I did. Maybe Alice was right, maybe I did like him.

No! I didn't. He just was nicer than I thought, that's all.

I remember the Biology study sessions we had the past week, and he was always really sweet. And funny. Sometimes unintentionally. Like when he send away Jessica, when she totally forced herself to him. That was pretty hilarious, and he didn't even plan on being the tiniest bit funny.

In the whole picture, he wasn't nearly as much of a jerk as I always pictured him to be. I found that I actually liked him. We could be friends.

Well, we could've been friends, if we haven't already been that in the past and he hadn't totally hurt me like that. Then we could've been the best of friends.

But now, I didn't know if we could. I mean, I really liked him. And I was kind of hoping he liked me too.

And that was one of the most ridiculous things I have ever thought in my head. And there have been some pretty stupid thoughts going on in my head.

But it was true. Something inside me wanted nothing more than for Edward to like me. And it was ridiculous and it was stupid and it didn't make sense. But that was how I truly felt.

Gym was horrible, as always. But it was even worse because I was thinking about Edward the whole time. We had to play tennis (Of course Mike offered to be my partner) and when I actually tried to hit the ball, I missed it and the ball smacked my head, and my racket flew out of my head, against the head of my gym teacher.

Yeah, it hurt.

But finally when gym was over, I quickly dressed myself and walked outside.

I could see Edward standing there, looking absolutely breathtaking. I took a deep breath and walked to him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EPOV

When I saw Bella walking towards me, I quickly stood up straight. I smiled as she got closer to me. She wasn't more than a few steps away now. Almost..

"Hey Edward." Oh god, no please not. Not now. Not her. "So, Edward, I saw you at lunch today. You know what was weird? Bella sat with you there!" She did her fake laugh. I couldn't even see Bella because of her. I think Bella didn't want to be here, and she was right. When would she ever go away? She was only here for five seconds and I already wanted to hit this girl on the head with a hammer. "You know, tomorrow you could just sit with us, too. It would be a lot of fun. That could be your spot from now on?" As if.

"Jessica? Wow, long time no see." Alice, I loved that women. Seriously, I should give my family some better credit.

"Oh, Alice. Hey. Yeah, we didn't see each other in a while." She gave Alice a quick, weak smile and then turned to me again. "So, Edward. What do you think?"

She completely took me by surprise. "Well, ehm, you know.. I already have this spot, you know? With.. well.. You know.."

"Oh." Jessica said, a little disappointed. But she quickly pulled her normal, happy face back together again and gave me a huge smile. "Well, if you change your mind, you're still welcome." Then she made a, what I think was meant for flirting, move and shook her hair out of her face. "Bye Edward, see you tomorrow."

I nodded and tried to give her the tiniest smile, but I couldn't even manage that.

However, when Bella walked to me, laughing harder than ever, I had to smile too.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Bella. It's not funny?" I tried to be serious, but something about her laugh completely made me laugh, too. She raised two eyebrows. "Okay, maybe a little. But not that funny." Again, she looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "Okay fine it was. But stop laughing now!"

"I'll try. But it's hard." Then she turned to Alice, ignoring me for now. "Hey Alice."

"Ooh, you noticed me too, have you?" Alice said with a wink. They both laughed.

"I have, actually. But just this once, though. Don't expect it to happen again in the future."

"Anyhoo," Alice said. "I was going to ask Edward if he could give me a ride, but I think he will be giving you one, won't he?" Alice said in a playfully, accusing tone.

"I'm sorry Alice." I said. "Bella asked first."

Alice gave me a pouty face, but she couldn't hold it for long before she totally laughed. "It's okay. I'll take a ride with Emmett, or with whoever he's taking a ride." She gave us one last smile. "I better go find him. See you tomorrow Bella, bye Edward."

"Bye Alice. See you tomorrow." Bella said, and then she turned to face me. "Shall we go? Or do you have something you should do?"

"No, we can go. You ready?" I asked, Bella nodded and walked to the door. Oh no she wouldn't. I raced her then and quickly opened the door for her.

"Oh, ehm, thanks." Bella said with a huge blush on her face.

"You're welcome."

I got in the car, in the seat next to her. Before I started the car I looked at her, for just a second, but she looked so beautiful. Her hair curling around her face, falling over her shoulders. The blush on her cheeks, her lips a bit parted and her beautiful eyes were staring out the window.

"Let's go then."

* * *

**There you have it. Here was my update. I hope it was soon enough.  
I will try to update again ASAP.  
Soo... Tell me what you think, kay? :)**

Xx me. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Thanks for all your very sweet messages, tips, etc. I worked on it a little, and I hope you'll love this chapter. Haha.  
Have fun reading! **

* * *

BPOV

We were both quiet as we sat next to each other in my car. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of any words.

"Bella?" He asked. I felt something in my stomach, which I tried to ignore.

"Yes?" I answered. I looked at him, waiting for him to tell me what he wanted to ask, or say. But he didn't say a word. "What is it, Edward?" I liked the feeling of his name coming out of my lips. I wanted to say his name another thousand times, but I'm guessing he would look at me with his weird look and think I was crazy.

"Never mind." He told me, and after that it was quiet again.

He parked the car at my house and I wanted to get out, but again, Edward was one step ahead of me. He was already outside, walking to my door and he opened it just as I wanted to get out.

"Thanks again Edward." I said to him. I only mentioned his name because I wanted to have the feeling again. The tickling feeling in my stomach when I pronounced his name. It was a good feeling, I couldn't really describe it.

"You're welcome, Bella." He gave me a wide smile and I smiled back.

I walked to the house and he followed me.

"You ehm, wanna come in?" I asked. WHAT?! Ooh, how stupid could one person be? Apparently, I could get this bad. But I was guessing I could be ever more stupid when I was around Edward. Seriously, to ask these kind of things.

Edward laughed a little. "Ehm, I was kind thinking I wanted to come in, yeah. But if you were planning on doing Biology here outside in the rain, we could do that, too."

I smiled a little but I felt my face getting even more red by the second. "No actually, I wanted to do our homework inside."

"good." He said. "Then we agree." And he smiled again. I opened the door and we both walked inside. "So, let's start biology?" He said the sentence like it was a question, like he wanted my approval. Like he wanted me to disagree, saying I didn't want to do any schoolwork. And I realized I didn't. But I wasn't going to say that, of course, he was here to do Biology and nothing more.

I showed him my room and we went to work, not talking about anything but school. But after a while we both got a little tired of school.

"I think we need a break." Edward said, as I couldn't give him any answers anymore.

"Yeah, I think we are in desperate need of break." I agreed, and he laughed a little.

We headed downstairs and went to the living room. I got us something to drink and then sat on the chair; I wasn't planning on sitting next to him on the couch.

"So your dad is at work, right?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, but he'll be home in about, an hour."

"Okay." Edward said. "So, where's your mom?"

"Ehm, in Jacksonville. My mom and dad got divorced."

His eyes widened a little, out of shock? "Oh.. I'm so sorry. When did they…?"

"Well, a long time ago."

"Oh." He said. I wasn't planning on telling him it was just a few months after he started to ignore me. "Well, I'm really sorry."

"Never mind. I'm over it."

He nodded. "Still.." He said. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you." He looked at me, his eyes full of compassion, and my eyes got a little watery.

"Thanks, Edward." I gave him a tiny smile, the best I was capable of right now. He was just so.. nice. That made it so hard for me to hate him.

But, did I hate him? I thought about that for a second. But I didn't hate him. I found that I actually…liked him.

"Edward, listen, I'm sorry about last week. I was being totally unfair to you and I was really mean. I'm sorry."

Edward shook his head. What? He WANTED me to be mean? "No, Bella. You weren't being unfair. I got what I deserved. You should've been a lot worse. I actually got it easy." He gave me a tiny smile.

I sighed a little. "Thanks, Edward."

"For what?" He asked, a little surprised.

"For being so sweet."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EPOV

Bella was always the person who blushed, and she blushed again after she said that.

"Oh, well. It was my pleasure." I said, she laughed a little. "If you ever need someone who's nice to you, you can always come to me. I promise, I won't disappoint you."

She laughed again. "Thanks Edward. Same here."

That surprised me a little. Wow, she would actually be nice to me? I mean, she was the sweetest, most caring person I've ever known, but to me? Was she actually capable of forgiving me? It seemed like it, but still, I shouldn't focus all my hopes on something that was way too much to ask.

"Ehm, thanks, Bella." We both laughed, not loud, though. It wasn't funny. I was just laughing out of pure happiness. If I laughed too loud, Bella would think I was this crazy person, always laughing. So I didn't laugh too loud.

Then I finally got how strange it was for me to even think about how I was laughing. What did that matter?

Apparently, it mattered a little to me now. I couldn't remember another time I actually thought about the way I was laughing.

"So, are you happy Alice is back?" Bella asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, she is my sister. And of course I love her." Bella smiled. She was happy Alice was back, too. I could tell. "Plus, she appears to be extremely useful. The way she got rid of Jessica today, it was just amazing."

Bella and I laughed again.

"Yeah, you should be very thankful she's back. Otherwise you'd probably still be standing there, talking to Jessica." Bella said playfully.

"Well, wouldn't you save me, then?" I asked.

"From Jessica? Of course not. I can't deny my friend to have a talk with the love of her life. Bella said, and she winked.

She winked? That was… different. But I liked it.

"Well, that's a little true, I guess. But what about me?"

"Oh, you're not important." Bella said and she laughed. I joined her.

We both looked at each other, and I looked her deep in her eyes. She was so beautiful. Too beautiful. Other guys would notice how beautiful she is, they would ask her out and she would say yes. I saw that loads of my friends were interested in her. I could see that very easily, the way they looked at her at lunch.

But I couldn't bear the thought of Bella going out with my friends. Going out with anyone but me for that matter. I should do something soon. I would have to do more than this if I ever wanted to be with Bella.

"Look, Bella. Do you want to come over this Friday night? We could all watch a movie.. You know, with Alice and Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie?" I suggested. I was hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Bella said.

And I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think.  
I love you all**

**Xx me**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay. I'm back. I'm sorry for the REALLY late update. But I went through a really tough time.  
Ehm, here's my new update, I made it a little longer than usual, because I owe you.. ;)**

* * *

EPOV

Friday night. Movie night.

Bella would be here in an hour. When I told Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose about tonight, they were all really enthusiastic. They chose the 'perfect' movie, and rearranged the furniture, so that it was very likely Bella and I would be seated next to each other.

Bella probably hadn't realized what me and my family did, that there would be three couples. Well, two couples who were already madly in love, and one I was very much hoping to be in love soon. Alice and Jasper would want to sit next to each other, as would Emmett and Rose. That's why Rose and Alice put two couches and one big chair. And I was definitely planning on putting Bella on the couch next to me.

I could see why Emmett and Jasper were supportive, they knew how much I liked Bella. But I couldn't understand why the girls were so nice. I could only hope Jasper and Emmett didn't tell them. It was weird if they knew.

Maybe they just had this idea they could fix me and Bella up. Normally, I'd hate that, but this time, I wasn't going to complain.

"Edward, are you there?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face, staring at me impatiently. Apparently, I had missed something.

I shook my face to wake me up a little. "Sorry, Alice. What?"

"What time's Bella coming?" Alice asked, nodding at the clock.

"Ehm," I said, also looking at the clock. "In half an hour."

Alice' face was full of shock. "WHAT?!" She looked at me as if she was waiting for an explanation. "She's coming in half an hour? Edward, you could've told us. We still have loads to do! I guess the guys will have to help us then."

I heard painful moans from Jasper and Emmett, as if helping the girls would kill them.

"Jasper..?" Alice asked in her sweet voice, she didn't use it on anyone but Jasper, and he couldn't resist it. "I'm so sorry, but could you please get some bowls from the kitchen and then fill them with the chips I already put on the counter?" She looked at Jasper and blinked with her eyes a few times, making her request incredibly sweet, and fake.

Jasper groaned. "Fine. But you owe me."

And then Alice said something I myself did not need to know. "I know. I'll make it even tonight."

I heard Emmett wince a little, too. We didn't need to hear what our sister and her boyfriend do in their free time. Rose was Jasper's sister, but apparently she did not find this remark as terrible as me and my brother. She probably heard one or two stories.

Jasper and Alice became a little to close if you ask me, whispering little things to each other. I didn't want to see the details, so I forced myself to go to the kitchen to bring the drinks to the living room.

Jasper followed me and took the bowls and the chips Alice' was asking for.

"Nervous?" Jasper asked me.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I sighed. "I've never been nervous before. Never. It's so weird. How do get rid of it?"

"Dude, I'm sorry, but you can't. Plus, it's part of the experience. The falling in love thing, or whatever." We had to laugh.

"You sound like my mom, Jasper. Quit it, it's frightening."

He gave me a tiny push and I returned it.

"Oh, man, we have to get back, otherwise Alice will be pissed off and then tonight…"

"JASPER! I don't want to hear about you and my sister's private life, okay?"

I could see he was trying hard to hold his laughter, but he managed to do nothing more than grin. "Okay Edward." He said, and then quickly walked away.

"Finally! What were you guys doing in there?" Alice walked towards us and grabbed the drinks out of my hand. "It took you long enough." She added, but then turned to Jasper and smiled at him before turning around.

"Why does she like you and not me?" I asked.

"I thought you didn't want to hear about our private life..?" Jasper joked, I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Alice, you can chill.. We're just going to watch a movie, okay?"

"Oh please, Edward, like you're not extremely excited about tonight." I laughed a little. Unfortunately, I'd have to agree with her. But of course, how would she know that?

The following fifteen minutes, I just walked around the house like a zombie, completely ignoring everyone around me. Yes, I was THAT nervous. I didn't notice anything, until Alice ran through the hallway, stopping me on my way to –I think- the kitchen.

"Hello? You have ears, don't you? It might be a nice idea to use them?" Since I had no idea what she was talking about, I just gave her a look. "The doorbell. Bella's here. Now, you go into the kitchen to get some… stuff. I'll open the door, lead her to the living room and then you'll come in, being fabulous. And please, please, PLEASE don't be the moron you always are with girls?"

Since I couldn't say anything to that (It was too much to take in just two seconds) so I just walked to the kitchen, as Alice asked and tried to find something I could take with me to the living room.

I quietly walked to the door and listened to Alice and Bella. It was basically them just saying hello, but something in Bella's voice made me concentrate harder. I wanted to hear what she was saying, I wanted to hear Bella.

After waiting a while I grabbed a bottle of water and took it with me to the living room. There she was. Okay, I know this sounds like overreacting, but I'm not. Bella's really that beautiful.

"Hey Bella. Good to see you. How are you?" I could see Bella blushing a little bit. I hoped that's a good sign.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BPOV

I could feel my cheeks getting hotter. Oh no.

"Edward, hey. It's good to see you too, even though we just saw each other this afternoon." I laughed, and so did the rest in the room. "But I'm fine. You?"

Edward just smiled and nodded.

"Come ON slow people! Are we gonna watch a movie or not?" Rose asked impatiently and me and Edward both laughed.

"Fine, Rose. Come on, let's watch." Everyone sat down as Edward said that. Rose and Emmett both sat in this gigantic chair, Rose practically on Emmett's lap. Alice and Jasper sat on this couch. And, how wonderfully, I ended up next to Edward. I wondered if this was some sort of plan of Alice and Rose. Yeah, that was probably true.

As the movie began, I didn't say anything. I just watched the movie. They picked a really scary one. I usually don't really like horror movies, but this time I just concentrated on the movie. I didn't want to think about the fact that Edward, the most handsome guy anyone's ever seen, was sitting right next to me, slightly touching my arm with his, making that place tickle a little, out of excitement maybe.

Because I was really concentrating on the movie, I also noticed how scary it was. Everybody was quiet and at one point I was so scared I shrieked a little and instinctively jumped and hid my face on Edward's chest.

I could feel everyone's eyes burning in my back, but at that moment I couldn't care less about that. I felt happy, here with Edward. He wrapped his arms around me in a protective way, and I smiled.

But then I could see it was getting a little weird, since the scary part was over now and I was still in Edward's arms. So I quickly sat up straight again and continued watching the movie.

It was only five minutes after that when I felt Edward's hand on mine. At first, all I could feel was excitement. I quickly asked myself if he liked me.

But then, all that went through my head was confusion. Did I really like him? I mean, yeah, we were sort of friends right now. But would I want more than that with him? Would he want that? Or did he just think I was a friend. But, if he did like me more than just a friend, would he go out on a date with me once, and then move on to another girl, just like he did to all those other girls from our school? I couldn't find the answers to my questions and it drove me mad. I had to get out of here.

"Ehm, excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom." I said, and walked away as fast as I could, without running.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EPOV

She walked away so quickly, that I wondered why she wasn't on our running team. And then I realized how clumsy she was and thought it was a miracle for her to only trip twice on her way out, which was what she did.

Was it about me? Did I scare her off? I could understand why, if that was the case. But she put her head on my chest! And she didn't complain when I put my arms around her. Or was that just because she was scared. That was possible. I could see Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper looking at me.

"What?" I asked. I was frustrated enough as it is, I didn't need them staring at me.

"What did you do?!" Alice demanded. If I were her, I probably would want to know that, too. I already wanted to know that already! I didn't need to be Alice to want that.

"Yeah Edward, you must smell REALLY bad for her to run away that fast." I rolled my eyes at Emmett for saying that and turned to Alice.

"Seriously Alice, I don't know. Maybe she really has to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah right Edward, you wish. It was about you and we all now that." Did I mention how much I loved Rose? She was always so honest, and she brought her ideas really nice. Not.

"Okay guys, enough. Let the man rest. He's probably nervous. Let us continue watching the movie and let Edward alone with his thoughts."

"Thanks Jasper." I said, and he nodded. After that, everyone let me alone and watched the movie. But I realized how long it took Bella. She was away for almost ten minutes now.

"Guys, Bella's been gone for a while now."

Everyone else agreed with me and told me I should take a look. Which I did. I left the others to the movie and walked upstairs, to the bathroom. I knocked on the door, but Bella didn't answer. The door wasn't locked, so I opened it and found Bella sitting on the ground, tears running over her face. She looked up to me and tried to smile a little. She whipped away her tears.

"Bella! What's wrong?" I sat down next to her on the ground.

"Nothing." She answered. Like I was going to believe that.

"Seriously Bella. What is it?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you.." Okay, if she wanted to make me curious, she succeeded.

"Bella, you can tell me anything!" She wrapped her arms around her knees in a protective way. I could see she wanted to tell me. She really did, but she didn't tell me.

"It's just.." She looked away from me, now looking at the ground. "It's just that I don't know anything anymore, Edward. I think I really like you but I don't know.. I have no idea about you. And you make me so nervous and make me feel so weird and it's not right. I want it to stop and I don't want it to stop. But I can't like you, and I do! And I don't want to, but I can't help it!" As I took in all these words (which took me a while, because I couldn't believe them) Bella started blushing and seemed embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to tell you all that, just forget about it."

"No. I don't want to forget about it Bella. But.. What do you mean you can't like me?"

"Nothing Edward, never mind."

"No Bella, tell me."

She was in doubt whether to tell me or not. I could see that in her face. "Well, you always date loads of girls. But you never, ever go on more than one date. You've never done that. And I'm sure, if you like me in the least bit, which you don't, that you'll do that with me too. And then I'll become some sort of second Jessica!"

I laughed, but not because it was funny. "Bella, I do like you. I like you so much like you wouldn't believe. Of course I wouldn't dump you after one date. You won't be some sort of second Jessica! First, because I won't dump you. And second, because you're nothing like her. You're much smarter, funnier, and you're so beautiful, which she is not."

She looked at me now. "You don't mean that."

"Of course I do Bella. I could never lie to you."

And that's when she kissed me.

* * *

**Yeah. Really. That happened. =]  
Okay, so I wanted to all ask you something.  
Someone mentioned to my previous chapter, that I should end the story, because the person thought this was IT.  
And I wanted to ask you if you agree?  
I mean, I would loooveee to wright more chapter, and if you all think I should, I'd definitely do it. So if you want to read more about Bella and Edward (in this story, because there are tons of other stories about them out there) you should say so.  
But if you feel like this story's at an end, the next chapter will be my last..  
So, tell me what you think!! Haha.  
X Inge**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back. WITH a new chapter. =]  
Hope you enjoy it. =]

* * *

**

EPOV

My first kiss with Bella. Wow. Was it good? Absolutely. Was it everything I was hoping for? Definitely, even more than that. Did I, for even one second, think about the people downstairs? No way.

But that's probably what I should have done. Because Bella and I were still sitting on the bathroom floor, still kissing (Wow, that girl was amazing) and of course my family had to go upstairs and walk in to see if everything's all right. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

"Whoah, so this is what you two do all the time when you're 'working on Biology'! But hey, you can't fool us, bro." While Emmett said this, he had a huge grin on his face. Boy, was he wrong. I wished we would do this all the time. Except for the part of my family walking in on us. That's not something I really like to do all the time.

"Get lost Emmett." I muttered, really wishing he would. But instead of him leaving, Bella got up. What? She wasn't the one I wanted gone. She was the one I wanted with me.

"No it's fine Emmett. You can stay. And so can the rest of you. I have to go home anyway. It's getting really late, and Charlie will be worried."

"Hold on Bella, I'll walk you out." I got up to follow her, but she stopped me with her hand.

"You don't have to Edward. I can find my way out."

"What if I want to?" I challenged, and Bella blushed a little in her adoring way. But she didn't stop me now, she just walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs. I followed her, trying to ignore the looks my family gave me. It was a good thing Carlisle and Esme were gone tonight.

"Edward, I ehm.. I had a really great time tonight." I smiled and cupped her face with my hand.

"Me too, Bella." And automatically my face got closer to hers, leaving very little space between us. Just as I realized that I didn't have any control over myself and that I should pull away, Bella pressed her lips against mine. And what was I gonna do? Push her away? Yeah right. She has way to much power over me for that.

So all I did was kiss her back. And that was about the highlight of my day. Nothing could top this. Except maybe the first one. Or to hear how she felt about me. But all of those things involved Bella too.

Then she pulled away. "Bye Edward." She said mysteriously before she turned around and walked away. What? Was she going to leave me with this? With this… feeling? Without saying anything more? She couldn't do that.

"Bella.. Wait!" I caught her arm and spun her around so she faced me. "Can we see each other again this weekend? Before school starts again? I want to see you again."

Bella nodded a little. A yes? I thought it was. "Tomorrow?" I asked, not knowing if she'd really said yes.

"Ehm, fine. Tomorrow." She answered. I sighed in relief. Maybe Bella and I could finally be together.

"Shall I come by at your place?" I suggested. I didn't know what she wanted, but I didn't care. She could come at my place, if she wished. The only objection I could have to that is that my family would probably all be at the door, listening to what we were saying, or rather, weren't saying.

"Ehm, yeah that's okay. But make sure you don't get there a minute earlier than one o'clock. Okay?"

"I guess." I answered. "Why?" I didn't know why she wanted me by at exactly that time. Did she have a reason for that? Bella was always a mystery to me. I never knew what to expect next.

"Well, because Charlie is going fishing tomorrow and I don't want to have to explain to him why there are guys coming over."

"Guys? As in, plural?"

Bella rolled her eyes, as if that was such a strange idea. "Of course not, but you get the idea, okay?" This time, it was my turn to nod. Why wouldn't she tell her father about me? Was she embarrassed of me?

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Bella said, and smiled. I smiled too. It sounded good to me.

I just wanted to kiss her one more time before she left, which was exactly what I did. She didn't seem to object.

"Bye Bella."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BPOV

As I lay in bed, I thought about what happened this weekend. It was just too much too handle. I actually kissed Edward. And I now realized that I had wanted that all along. Alice had been completely right about me, even though I couldn't see it. And Edward was absolutely the best kisser ever.

Yesterday, Edward came over. We had this really fun afternoon, talking to each other and laughing almost the whole time. We catched up a little, talked about stuff that happened when he and I weren't friends anymore. He particularly asked a lot about me, he hardly let me ask any questions.

And tomorrow there would be school again. I had to admit, I was really nervous for tomorrow. The last time I was at school, everyone had been wondering why I sat at the same table as Edward, Emmett and his friends. Of course, at that time I sat there because of Alice and a little because of Emmett, but hardly anyone knew.

They had all been really surprised of that! And now what would they say when they found out that Edward and I were officially a couple now? I didn't know, but it probably wouldn't be good. Especially Jessica, that would be terrible.

Edward's friends would probably be surprised too, seeing as how Edward never had a girlfriend. Which is what he called me now. We talked about it yesterday. Well, not really talk. It was more like he asked my why I didn't want to introduce Charlie to my new 'boyfriend'. Yeah, seriously.

So now, I was his girlfriend. Not that I minded much. I really liked Edward, he was amazing. And kissing him was… It was out of this world.

While I was thinking of his face, his voice, about everything that involved Edward, I fell asleep.

-

I took a deep breath. I didn't know if I could do this. I didn't see my friends, which was a relief. I would deal with them during lunch, that would be hard enough. I didn't need to see them before school started.

I was standing in front of the school building by myself. Edward offered to give me a ride, but I said that it wasn't necessary, I could go to school myself. I didn't want the strange looks people would give me to start at the beginning of my school day. If it was possible, I'd talk to them at lunch.

The bell rang and I quickly walked to my first class. I couldn't concentrate, and I couldn't focus on what the teacher said. The whole hour I was trying to find words for my friends. How would I tell them?

Jessica, oh Jessica. She would be really pissed. I think she'd kill me if she heard. Oh my, what was I going to do with her? She was such a stupid girl, I don't even know why we became friends. And now I'm stuck with it.

It went like that with every class I had until lunch. I still didn't know what to say to Jessica, or anyone else for that matter, when I walked out of the classroom.

That was pretty much the best part of my day: Edward was standing there, waiting for me.

"Edward!" I said, not too loud, of course, though everyone was already gone.

Edward bent forward and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Hello, love. How are you today?" Edward gave me his dazzling smile and this time I enjoyed it.

After I realized I had liked Edward all along, every thing became clear. I just had to be with him.

"I'm fine, thanks. You?"

"I'm absolutely great now. Come on, let's get some lunch."

I moaned a little, hoping he didn't hear me. But of course he did.

"What is it Bella?"

"Well.. Ehm, it's just that, if we get lunch together, everyone will sort of notice that we're together. Well, or at least suspect it, and my friends don't really like you, so they will think I'm the weirdest girl alive, since two weeks ago, I didn't like you. But of course, Jessica DOES like you, but a little too much, if you ask me. She's obsessed! And she will kill me if she finds out I'm sort of dating you. She won't like that." I wanted to take a deep breath to tell him more, but he put his index finger on my lips.

"Bella, love, it'll be all right. I won't let Jessica kill you, and the rest will get over it. Our new won't be the number one news anymore if there's any new news. It'll stop with time. Now, let us just go get some lunch. You must be starving."

I didn't say anything. He just grabbed my hand, leading me to the cafeteria. But before he entered he turned to me.

"Your friends don't like me?" He asked.

I let out a tiny laugh and rolled my eyes. But I didn't answer his question. He noticed that, too, but he just went inside, still holding my hand.

I could already see a few looks in our direction, but I tried my best to ignore them. I could see this was going to be difficult.

But then one of Edward's friends started shouting at him. "Edward! Dude! Come get over here, you're late!" The whole table started laughing, but now every person in the room looked at us.

I looked at Edward, he had to support me with this. I could already see his friends, they were looking at us now, beginning to realize what was going on.

First we got some lunch. Edward acted like nothing was wrong, he was talking to me, laughing, telling stories. I just went along. After that we walked to his normal table.

Seriously, if we were going to be together, we had to take turns sitting at tables. Because my friends would be pretty pissed if I never sat with them anymore.

"Wow Edward. You got a new chick?" Someone said – I didn't know his name – nodding his head towards me. He raised his eyebrows.

Emmett started laughing, really loud. "He's funny!" He said. "This guy's really funny." Except no one, and I mean no one, got the joke Emmett was laughing about that hard. I guess it had something to do with him calling me a chick. Or maybe Edward scoring me. Or whatever. Since Emmett knew, this wasn't the usual Edward. Or at least I hope it wasn't.

"Yeah, real funny." Edward commented, though I was sure he didn't mean that. "Actually guys, I want you to meet my new girlfriend."

Everybody's mouth popped open. "Wh-What?" A different guy said. I was seriously now considering giving the guys numbers. This one was going to be number one.

"You heard the dude." Ah, I had my new number two. Of course, Emmett and Edward's name I would remember.

"So you're like, going to date her.. More than once?" Number one said. Everyone seemed in shock. Except of course, Emmett.

"Dude. Ehm, so that means I'm not gonna be able to date her?" Number three added. I was blushing like crazy now. I felt like a tomato. Now I know what they must be feeling like all the time.

"NO!" Edward almost shouted. Thank god. I think he's a little possessive. But of course, I did not know for sure.

Alice gave me a tiny punch in my side. She had been silently laughing all the time. But now, she looked dead-serious. I looked where she looked. Uh-oh. Jessica was coming. And no, she didn't look very happy.

"Bella? Can I talk to you?" Jessica demanded, in not a very friendly tone.

* * *

**OKAY! So it wasn't my final chapter!!! I'll update again, of course. I'm not ready to let this story go, and it appears that all of you aren't either! Haha, thanks to you all, for being really supportive of this story. Really, thanks. :)  
I made this chapter also a little longer than usual, because I couldn't stop writing. And I can't wait to start writing on the Jessica part. Haha! Aren't you all excited to see how mad she'll be? xD  
Tell me what you think!**

Xx, me


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay. It took a while, but I have a chapter ready. It's EXTREMELY short. And for that, I'm very sorry. But I had zero inspiration, and I figured you've been waiting for SO long.. That I decided to post the chapter as I already wrote it. So here you go, A brand new Chapter! Have fun!!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I gave Edward a little nudge against his arm, he turned around to face me and Jessica. Apparently, Edward was also a little shocked by seeing Jessica here. Hardly anyone dares to come to this table. Jessica, apparently, had no trouble doing so.

"Yes, of course you can talk to me Jessica." Edward raised his eyebrows. I wished he understood what I meant by nudging him. He had to come save me if things went bad. Which, wouldn't be at all weird.

Jessica told me that she wanted to talk to me in private. Duh. So I followed her outside, and waited for her anger.

Jessica took a deep breath. "Bella. I don't want to make the wrong accusations, so I'll just ask. Nothing personal, of course. But Bella, I know this sounds a little weird.." She laughed a little, but it was definitely a fake laugh. "But from where I was sitting –the place you should be sitting at, as well- that you and, I'm sorry to say, Edward are actually…dating? I know, I know, you think I'm obsessed with him. And you and Alice are friends.. Not you and Edward.. I know. But it really looked like it. I know it sounds stupid, but people were begging me to ask, especially Mike. I think he likes you, by the way. So I walked to you, to ask you, though I know your answer.. But People were begging me so I knew I had to ask." She said all this – Really, all of that – with a huge smile on her face. I had to wait a few seconds, to let all of that in, before I could answer her.

"Actually, Jessica.." I said, but I couldn't say the rest. Really, I wanted to, but I couldn't. Oh, not that sentimental stuff some people seem to have. You know, that they don't want to hurt the feelings of the person who's standing in front of them. I couldn't say it, because Jessica interrupted me. Really, I had said two words and she already freaked, guessing what I was going to say.

"YOU WHAT? No Bella, NO! You didn't! I KNEW THAT YOU WERE AT THE CULLENS BECAUSE OF EDWARD! I KNEW IT! YOU LIED TO ME BELLA!"

I tried to calm her. She was really upset. I should've expected this. But my guess was, this wasn't even half of what was to come.

"Jessica calm down. Let me explain it to you."

"Bella! You can't explain ANYTHING to me! Bella, you're definitely the most hideous person I've EVER met! Do you remember? Huh? Telling me? Edward would Dump me! Remember that? Well guess WHAT BELLA?! He's gonna dump YOU! HE'S DONE WITH YOU IN A DAY! And what are you gonna do next, then, huh? You're gonna pretend nothing happened? NO WAY BELLA! NO FREAKING WAY!"

She was yelling in my face right now. I know these words shouldn't hurt me. They really shouldn't, if you remembered where they were coming from.

But they did hurt. All the things Jessica said, those were the things I was afraid of. I liked Edward, a lot. But I was afraid he just saw me as another one of those girls.

Tears were streaming over Jessica's face. I started to feel a little sorry for her. But this was the girl who'd been yelling at me for at least five minutes now.

"BELLA! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! YOU KNEW…YOU KNEW…You KNEW! You knew how much I liked him." Jessica was a little out of breath now. Yeah, sorry girl, but that's what you get when you yell at a person like that.

"Why are you yelling at me, Jess?" I could see Jessica was a little thrown off by my question. It came out of nowhere. I didn't know why I said something, I should've just let Jessica scream as long as it takes to let her calm down.

"Wh-what?" She asked.

Well, I started it, so I better finish it.

"I mean, why did you yell at me?"

"BELLA! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I'M YELLING AT YOU BECAUSE YOU STOLE EDWARD AWAY FROM ME! HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND! YOU STOLE HIM!"

Sure. That made sense. Because I always stole boyfriends before. I collect them.

"Jessica, come on. First, you know he wasn't your boyfriend."

"Yet." She murmured, I pretended I didn't hear her.

"Second, I didn't steal him, because, as I pointed out, Edward was NOT your boyfriend. Third, you shouldn't be yelling these things at me! You should yell them to yourself, for not seeing, not stopping, what was going on. Come on Jess, this isn't my fault. Are you seriously trying to tell me this is all MY fault?"

"Yes."

"Come on. Even if I planned to 'steal Edward away from you'. Which I didn't. And couldn't, as he wasn't your boyfriend. But even if I did that. Wouldn't you think Edward sort of had to go along with it?"

Jessica apparently had to think about that.

"Oh, Bella. You know he's satisfied with every girl who throws at him. That's who he is. I can't blame him for that."

"Well Jess, did you ever think that maybe that could be the reason he went out with you? Besides, what we have, it isn't like that."

I wasn't only trying to convince Jessica, I was also trying to convince myself.

"Jessica, I don't even want to talk to you about this anymore. You can keep standing here, keep yelling all you want, but you know you're just mad at yourself, so yelling at me won't help at all. So keep yelling, but you can't yell at me anymore."

That was when I walked away. I opened the door to the cafeteria, and walked inside again. I saw Edward's face looking directly at mine, and my lips formed a little smile.

"Jessica was really pissed, huh?" Edward put his arms around me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry, I should've gone out there, but Alice wouldn't let me." Edward shot a glance at Alice, who gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Bella, but I figured you should do this on your own.. Otherwise Jessica might yell at you again."

I nodded. Alice was probably right. She always was. "I know Alice, but I have a feeling she's still not done. And I know that girl, she has a lot of tricks…"

* * *

**Yeah, Told you it was short..  
Anyways, the more reviews I get, the sooner I update..  
So write away my friends.. And I too, will write.. ;)  
As usual: Tell me what you think.. x)**

Xx me.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a brand new update! I know there's more time now before I post a new update. I'm really sorry. My inspiration is just, gone, I guess. It's really hard to come up with new things.. But I think I have an idea for the next chapter, though I'm not sure how I will like it, or how I will write it. So don't expect a new chapter tomorrow, cause I still have a lot to think about.  
Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, though like I said, my inspiration is pretty much gone.**

* * *

BPOV

The day went by pretty quick. Edward and I got stares everywhere we went together. The whole rumour had spread through the school and now everyone knew we were together. Great. That's just what I've always wanted; Every eye in the entire school looking at me.

I admit, I hate the attention. It's something I really can't deal with. And being with Edward…Well, then you get a lot of stares. Edward was pretty much the most popular person in school, and he never, ever dated someone more than once. So it was a pretty big deal that he now had a girlfriend.

Mike was pretty shook up, I guess. I didn't even know why. But when Biology was finished and Edward and I separated (since Edward had a different class than I did.) Mike came to me and walked next to me to the gym. He started this very innocent conversation about how his parents needed more staff in their store and that he wanted to work there. I played along, knowing that this wasn't what he wanted to talk about. He wanted to talk about the thing everyone was talking about today: Me and Edward.

And after a while Mike finally reached the subject he wanted to talk about. "So Bella, I noticed Jessica wanted to talk to you during lunch. What did she wanted to talk about?" Like he didn't know. Of course he knew. Every single person in this entire school knew Jessica was madly in love with Edward. And the fact that she was one of my friends and I was now dating Edward… Well, let's say anyone knew that there'd be trouble.

"Oh you know.. nothing serious." I simply answered. We both knew that wasn't true, so I didn't actually have to lie. But for some reason, I didn't want to tell him the truth. I noticed how Mike behaved a little nervous. He just had to ask me, though he probably didn't really want to. It was very likely that all my friends had told him to ask me all this, because everyone was to scared to ask me. And since they all wanted to know, someone had to ask.

"Ehm, was it about… you know, you and ehm, your new boyfriend?" He asked. "You and Edward, I mean." He swallowed. Man, he really was nervous. Come one, he didn't have to be such a baby about it. It was just me. I wouldn't hit him or anything. "I mean, is it true. Are you and Edward really a couple?" His voice was now eager, and it sounded as if he was relieved.

I hesitated for a moment. Should I lie? I really liked that option, though I knew I shouldn't. Edward and I were a couple. I shouldn't go around telling people that we aren't. "Yes, it's true." I said to Mike, who looked shocked, though I couldn't blame him. His left-hand drifted upwards to his chest, as if the words I said hurt him deeply.

"You and, and Edward? I don't believe it." I wondered if he was talking to me now, but I figured it was more directed at himself. "You seriously like Edward?" He asked, as if me liking Edward would be as weird as Santa riding on a tricycle through Forks, wearing a toga.

"Well, you better believe it." I said. "Because it's really true." Just then we came at the dressing room. "Oh, I have to get dressed." I said and entered the girls dressing room. I could feel eyes burning in my back. The girls ahead of me pretended as if they didn't look at me, which they totally did. But as soon as I passed them they gave me questioning looks. I think nine out of ten girls in this room had dated Edward once. So they all knew how amazing he was. Still, I was the only one so far that kept his interest.

I quickly got dressed, not wanting to be in this room for long. Gym was a total disaster, as always. I tripped over the ball (we played soccer) And managed to get the ball right into my face, I don't even know how I did that all by myself. But every hour passes. So when this one did, I ran for the dressing room and got dressed as fast as I could. I was almost done when the first other girls finally entered the dressing room. Again, they pretended not to look. I didn't even care about that anymore.

I was all planning to go to my house the minute I left the gym, but apparently I was not allowed. Edward was waiting for me outside the gym.

"Bella." He said with a huge smile on his face. "You were pretty quick." He added. I had to admit that I was. He had waited for me before (when I had to go to his place to work on the project) but I probably had set a new record, that's how fast I was.

"Well, yeah." I answered. Then, realizing I hadn't even said hello to him yet, I did. "Hey." A huge smile appeared on my face. I looked at him, and I mean really looked. He looked amazing. Not only did he wear the exact right clothes, he also looked really, well, happy. I would say that everyone who saw him would smile immediately.

"I didn't even ask you," He said. "But would you want to do something with me this afternoon?" He looked at me expectantly. How could I ever resist him?

"Yeah, absolutely." I answered. "Want to go to my place?" I asked, and I looked into his eyes. He was looking down at me with a smile. As I was looking at him, I was wondering why I hadn't always liked him. Right now, I couldn't imagine not liking him. Why wouldn't I? He was smart, funny and really sweet. And he was incredibly attractive. That was always a plus. Though the fact that every girl in school liked him was a not a very good thing. What if he and I had a fight? There would be tons of girls supporting our break-up, and that would maybe push him over the edge; the fact that there were more beautiful girls willing to be his girlfriend. Yes, definitely a bad thing.

"Great." He answered. I totally forgot we were actually talking to each other. I guess the phrase 'I got lost in his eyes' really is true. Because that was definitely what I was doing. Getting lost in his eyes. "Let me just ask Alice if she could drive my car to my place and then I'll come with you." He said. I nodded and smiled. Edward gave me a wink and then walked to his sister. I expected her to say yes, immediately. What I didn't expect, however, was that Jessica was walking to me. And she wanted to have a little conversation.

"This isn't over, Bella." She started. Wow, straight to the point, I liked that. "Just because you and Edward are together doesn't mean that I give up." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course she wouldn't give up. She wouldn't give up if he had a supermodel for a wife and seventeen kids to be proud of. "It might take me three days, or maybe three years, I don't care," She said. Oh whatever. Like I cared. "But I'll make sure you and Edward will break up. Don't worry about that." She said. "Or ehm, maybe do worry about that. I think I like that better." Then she walked away.

"Oh, my god. Was that Jessica again?" Edward asked. It was amazing having a boyfriend who knew everything about me and my 'friends'.

"Yeah. She wanted to let me know how she's planning to break up the two of us in three years, I believe." Edward laughed.

"Oh, it doesn't matter anyway." He said. "Come on, let's go." And so we did.

He insisted on driving, though I repeatedly said that it was my car and that I had the most right to drive. He wouldn't let me though. So I ended up with him driving, and me sitting next to him in the front seat.

We came at my place, Charlie was still at work, and we just went inside. I don't know who suggested it, but we turned on the tv. He put his arms around me and I put my head on his chest. Enjoying the moment. It didn't take long before his head went down slowly, his face coming closer to mine until finally his lips touched my lips. And that was when I felt utterly and completely happy.

* * *

**Yeah, that was it. I suppose you could call it short. Which it kind of is. But it's not just about how long it is, it's also about how good it is. So i hope you all really liked it, haha.  
As usual, I'd like to hear what you all thought of that.**

**Xx me. **

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter! I'm not used to so many readers.. And I know there are about three times as much readers as the ones that review my chapters.. ;)  
Okay, I know everyone wants to read the new chapter, so here you go.  
Have fun! **

* * *

EPOV

Time with Bella passed quickly. Before I knew it almost a month had passed. Jessica was ignoring Bella so far, which was a good thing, but I had this feeling there was going to come more. Like she hadn't really done the thing she wanted to do. And knowing her, she didn't. She still had plans to break Bella and I up. Though I didn't think she'd succeed. I loved Bella. Yes, I loved her. For the first time in my life, I've fallen in love. The feeling made me… confused. All I wanted to do was be with Bella. She was my life now. But I wasn't used to feeling this way. I've never experienced anything like this before. And Bella was amazing. Every second I spent with her was a gift from heaven. I hadn't exactly told Bella about all of this. I didn't know how Bella felt about me, and I wouldn't take the risk of scaring her away.

I was in my room, lying on my bed as I thought about all of this. Tomorrow would be our anniversary. Well, tomorrow we've been together for a month. My friends seemed to think it was some kind of miracle. Which it was, actually. I couldn't even believe it myself. I was with Bella! I didn't know how I could've been so lucky. My friends were all deeply disappointed. I know they all wanted to go out with Bella too. But now that she was mine, they couldn't. That thought made me smile. Finally I've managed to keep a girl.

"Edward!" Emmett called me. "Are you coming or what?!" RIGHT! Baseball. We were supposed to go play baseball this afternoon. I totally forgot.

"Hold on, I'll be right down." I jumped off my bed and gathered the stuff that I'd be needing.

"Hurry up, Edward!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. "Everyone's waiting for you!" I rolled my eyes. Sure. When I'd come downstairs everybody would still be busy doing all kinds of things.

It turned out I was right. I saw Esme running to the kitchen to get some snacks, Jasper searching his baseball cap and Alice doing Rose's hair. (Apparently, she couldn't wear her hair loose.) Emmett and Carlisle were both ready. They waited at the front door for the rest of us who weren't as quick as they were.

"I'm ready." I said. "I thought you said the rest was ready too?" I asked Emmett, who knew I wasn't serious.

"Shut up." Emmett simply reacted with a grin. "At least you're here now, right?" I nodded and waited with them. Oh, girls. They couldn't hurry up.

"Okay I'm done." Alice said, and Rose and Alice came to us, too. "We're both ready now, too." Alice said. Esme came running back from the kitchen with a bag, probably full with snacks. Esme told us she was ready too and so we all left to play some baseball. It had been ages since I last played.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BPOV

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela said. "You seem a little.. distracted." She added. Of course I was. Tomorrow was Edward and mine anniversary. I had the right to be a little nervous. It was the first time I'd ever experienced something like that.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm fine. But you're right, I'm a little distracted. I'm thinking about tomorrow." I could tell Angela everything. She was nothing like Jessica. Angela was really supportive of me and Edward. It could be because she was now dating Ben. A lot of girls are jealous of me these days, most of all Jessica. They wish they'd be dating Edward for a month now. I had to admit, the past month was like a dream. I never knew Edward could be so loving and caring. He was the sweetest guy I've ever known.

Jessica hadn't tried anything yet. But I figured it was just a matter of time. Soon, she'd try something. On the one hand, I wanted her to let her plans go. I wanted her to back off. But on the other hand, I kind of wanted her to try to break us up. I wanted to know what her plans were. But most of all, I wanted to know how Edward really felt about me. Would he let me go easily? I certainly wasn't planning on letting him go. And I knew I could trust him. But somehow, I didn't completely trust him.

"Oh, you're nervous about tomorrow?" Angela asked with a smile. I nodded to let her know that I was. "Oh, I think that's pretty normal. Do you guys have special plans?" I thought about that.

"Well, I think we do. At least, Edward says he does, but he won't tell me, so I don't know if I should believe him." Angela smiled.

"Maybe he has the most romantic plans, oh, you have to tell me about what happened, okay?" I said to her that I would. Today it was Saturday and Angela had come over to do some homework.

I thought about the day I told Charlie about me and Edward. He wasn't too happy about that. He wasn't even too happy about it now.

"Dad, we have to talk." I said to Charlie. I hated this part. I didn't really want to discuss this with him. But I had to. The Cullens all knew about me and Edward, and Charlie deserved to know too. Plus, he'd find out anyway. And I'd rather he heard it from me.

"_What's up Bells?" Charlie asked. Oh boy. I really had to tell him now. I swallowed and took a deep breath. Okay, I couldn't._

"_Well, I kinda have some news.." _

"_Good news or bad news?" Charlie asked. Hmm, what kind of news was it? To me, it was definitely good news. But to Charlie? I think it was bad news to him. But I couldn't really decide._

"_I don't really know. I think you'd call it bad news.." Charlie put down his paper._

"_Okay, what's going on?" He said. He wasn't angry, yet. How could I say this the best possible way? _

"_Ehm, well.. Eh, It's like this.."_

"_Bella, you can just tell me.." He sighed. I could tell he didn't like the waiting._

"_Well, Me and Edward, you know, Edward Cullen, he used to live on this block.. Well, we're sort of dating.." _

"_No you're not." Charlie said._

"_Dad, I am." _

"_Not if I have a say in this. You're not dating anyone until you're away for college!" _

"_Well.. I sort of am now." _

"_Young lady, you have to stick to the rule!" Now I was confused._

"_What rule?" _

"_The rule that says that you can't date any guy until you're going to college." He explained._

"_Dad, ehm, we don't have that rule.." _

"_We do now!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Isn't he way to old for you?" Charlie insisted._

"_No, he's in my year."_

"_Well it doesn't matter anyway, because you're not gonna date him." Okay, I knew this'd upset him, but seriously, forbidding me to go out with him? Didn't that sort of cross a line?_

"_Dad, please. I really like him, and he likes me too. All I ask from you is a chance. I think you'd really like him. He's a real good guy."_

_Charlie snorted. "Yeah, right."_

"_He is!" I said. "He really wants to meet you. I mean, he knows who you are, since he lived a few housed away, but I mean, he barely remembers anything of it."_

"_Sure sure. I'd like to meet that boy anyway, ask him what the heck he thinks he's doing!"_

And he did really ask that. Charlie still didn't like the idea of me and Edward dating, but he didn't really have a choice. Of course I'd keep dating Edward even if he forbid it. And he wouldn't forbid it. He knew that wasn't the smartest solution to his problem.

"Anyways," Angela said. "I think I should go now. I think my mom and dad want me to come how now, they'll probably have dinner ready soon."

I nodded. "Yeah I should start with dinner now too." We said goodbye and she made me promise again to call her to tell her everything. I told her again that I would. Angela was my best friend now. Well, after Alice of course. Normally Jessica would've called me immediately after I went out with a guy. She was the one who always wanted the details.. But hey, she never really was a great friend. Still, it was weird not hanging out with Jessica anymore.

When Charlie came home, I was ready with dinner. We ate in silence most of the time.

"Dad. You know about tomorrow, right? I won't be home tomorrow." Charlie groaned.

"Yes, I know about that."

"Should I make you some dinner and put it in the fridge?"

"No, I'm fine Bells. I'll just order in. It's okay."

"Okay, If you say so." I was nervous the whole night. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I decided to go to bed early tonight.

I found that I was pretty tired and I wondered what I had done to be so tired. I wondered if it were the nerves about tomorrow. That thought kept me awake for ten whole seconds. And then I fell asleep.

* * *

**I know everyone wants to know about what Jessica is going to do, but I haven't written it yet. It needs to be BIG. And I'll try to make it as big as possible. Anyways, next chapter is gonna be loads of Edward+Bella parts. Well, maybe one really big part. I hope you all liked it.  
Tell me what you think!**

**Xx me.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yes. I know. It takes way too long for me too update these days. Sorry guys, my dog ate my new chapter! ;) No, but I kind of hurt my ankle pretty bad last weekend.. Woops. Anyways, Usually I'm always away every night. But not this week. So.. Who knows..? I could have a new chapter by tomorrow. Okay, maybe not tomorrow, but soon, anyway.  
Anyway, have fun reading! **

* * *

BPOV

I hate Alice.

Seriously. She came to me this afternoon, saying she thought I'd need help getting ready for tonight. Yeah, it's anniversary day. Edward and I were officially together for one month. Sadly, not everyone was used to it by now. I sat at Edward and Emmett's table a lot these days, together with Alice. I don't know, normally brothers and sisters don't really interact at school, buy apparently the Cullens were this huge exception. They all got along fine with each other and each others friends. I thought this was funny, like they were all great friends in stead of relatives. Anyway, I've noticed that a lot of Edward's friends look at me weirdly. Like I'm this huge purple dragon with yellow stripes playing the tuba. No, I'm serious. Actually, every friend of Edward looked at me like that, except for Alice and Emmett of course, but they didn't count. They were his brother and sister for crying out loud.

Anyway, I was saying that Alice came over. She brought her make-up bag and loads of clothes. I admit, I had a tiny panic attack right then and there. She had rolled her eyes and told me I shouldn't be silly. And she said that of course she was going to help me, what did I expect? But to tell the truth, I kind of expected I was able to dress myself. Apparently, that was not the case. Too bad.

So there I was, sitting on a chair in the kitchen, with Alice's hands in my hair, brushing it, pulling it up and then letting it fall down again, as if she didn't know what to do with it.

"Bella, you have amazing hair. I'm seriously really jealous right now. No wonder Edward likes you, he's probably all over your hair, isn't he?" Yeah, right. Like I was going to tell his sister where his hands were all the time. Yeah, they were in my hair a lot, he was a gentleman and all. But let me tell you, there were times he wasn't all that gentleman-like.

No relax, we haven't done anything yet. I'm not that kind of girl.

"Haha Alice. Stop trying, I'm not telling you anything about me and Edward. But thanks for the compliment anyway. I know you love it to make me blush, so I'll just keep thinking you said that in order to make me blush." Alice rolled her eyes at my comment. She hated how I couldn't accept a compliment. Well, at least she said I couldn't. And Edward totally agreed with her. But hey, I could take a compliment. At least, if the compliment wasn't about me, but about my car or something. Maybe my room. That kind of stuff.

Okay, so maybe I couldn't take a compliment, who cares?

"Bella don't be stupid." Alice said. But how could I help being what I was? I couldn't fight my nature.

"Alice, I don't think this is all necessary. Come on, you don't have to do my hair, make-up AND dress me? Won't one of those options be enough?" Alice gave me a look that suggested I should be locked up in an institute.

"Of course this is all necessary Bella! You do want him to drop down in shock when he sees how absolutely breath taking gorgeous you are?"

"Ehm, not really Alice. I mean, I need him for our date.." Alice laughed at my remark.

"Okay, fine." She said. "But I do need to finish all this. It won't take long anymore."

Apparently, when Alice says that it won't take long anymore, it still takes about two hours. But I had to give her this: I did look, I don't even dare to THINK it, beautiful. I didn't even look like me anymore. That's probably why, though.

"Okay Alice, you did the trick. I'm done, and yes, I look good. Now, are we done playing dress up?" Alice gave me a smile and nodded.

"Wow Bella. I mean, I knew you were gorgeous, but with a little help from me, you know since you don't dare to wear designer outfits, you can look like a supermodel. But not one of those very skinny arrogant you-know-whats. You look like, I don't know, you just look like you stepped from a magazine cover. Like you're not real…" I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Alice, I don't think you're speaking the truth." Alice just shook her head and sighed. I looked at the clock, Edward should be here in ten minutes. I felt a little nervous now, I had to admit. This was the first time I've ever had something to celebrate.. with a guy. And for the first real boyfriend I ever had, I don't think I did a particular bad job. Actually, I think I did a fantastic job finding a guy. I found one even Jessica can't have. I giggled a little bit but then immediately wished I hadn't. Alice gave me a strange look. Apparently, I didn't giggle a lot.

"Bella, he's here!" Alice said. She took my breath away. I could feel the nerves in my stomach now.

"Oh my, Alice, I don't think I can do this! No, you have to tell him I can't go. You open the door and tell him I'm sick, or something!"

"Bella, relax, please. It's not a big deal. You're just going out with him. Now please, take a deep breath and open the door. He's ringed the bell four times now.." I sighed, took a deep breath and walked to the door.

When I opened it, I was struck by how beautiful Edward looked tonight. I hadn't seen anything like it before in my life. No wonder Jessica was jealous of me. Edward looked amazing.

"Hi." I managed to say by some miracle. He smiled at me, now I really couldn't breathe.

"Hi yourself." He answered my greeting. "Wow Bella, you look stunning tonight." I felt the blood flood to my cheeks.

"Thanks." I said. "You look great too." He laughed a little at my comment. Did something funny happen? I didn't know, but to be honest, I didn't really care either.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Let's go then." He took my hand and led me to the car where he opened my door for me. I lifted my blue satin dress so I could get in as gracefully as I could. I did not succeed. I stumbled in the car, nearly tripping over my dress. I heard Edward chuckle quietly behind me and I could feel myself blush again.

When he was in the car too, he looked at me again, smiled and turned on the car.

"Let's go." He said, still looking at me before he drove off.

"Where are we going, actually?" I asked him, I didn't have the faintest idea. I had no idea what he had planned for us. I didn't even dare to guess.

"I'm not going to tell you. That'd ruin the surprise." I rolled my eyes. I wanted to know! Though I knew I probably liked it even better as a surprise.

"Have I mentioned 'happy anniversary'?" Edward asked me. I laughed a little and smiled.

"No actually, you haven't. Happy anniversary to you, too." He gave me a bright smile.

"Thanks."

We drove in silence, though it wasn't an awkward silence. Sometimes I glanced at him, he looked so handsome, sitting there in his suit. After five minutes, his hand wandered of to my knee. He gave me a tiny squeeze in my leg, though he didn't look at me. I placed my hand over his, so he would have to keep his hand there.

"We're here." Edward said. I smiled and looked through the window, but I couldn't see anything. It was way too dark.

"Edward, why aren't there any lights?" I asked carefully. Edward got out of the car and walked around to open my door. I got out too and looked around. "Edward, why are we in the middle of nowhere?" I asked him again.

"Don't worry love, we just have to walk a tiny bit. Just trust me." I looked in his eyes.

"Walk? For how long? Edward, I'm wearing high heels." Edward chuckled a little. And looked at my feet as if that gave him a lot to think about.

"Hmm, you're totally right. Well, we're going to have to fix that, now don't we?" I didn't exactly know what he meant, until he scooped me up and held me in his arms.

I let out a tiny scream, not very loud though. "Edward! What are you doing?!" I asked, maybe sounding a little mad. I wasn't mad, though. I was just very scared.

"Well, you said you couldn't walk on those high heels. So I'm not letting you walk on those high heels." He started walking toward the trees.

"Edward, come on, I can walk for myself. Put me down."

"No." He simply replied. I sighed and after struggling a little, I gave up. He was just too strong. I wondered what he did to have those strong arms. Man, how many times a week did this guy work out? I mean, I was his girlfriend, wasn't I supposed to know how strong he was? How many times he worked out? Okay, I admit, I wasn't _supposed_ to know, but I was curious.

"Edward? Where are we going?" I asked. He was walking for a while now. I was amazed he was still able to lift me.

"You'll see." Was his amazing diplomatic answer.

"Edward! You're driving me crazy!" I put my pouty face on, but it didn't work on him. In fact, he said "Ha!" And started laughing a bit. Okay, I should never put my pouty face on again.

"You're accusing _me_ of driving _you_ crazy? Don't you think that kind of funny?" He asked me with a bright smile on his face.

I looked at him with an asking look. "What do you mean?" I waited for an explanation while he walked.

"You mean the fact that you're constantly driving me crazy? Smiling at me with that brilliant smile of yours, looking at me with the most beautiful eyes here on earth. When your hand is in my hair, just to tease me. I'll tell you, _you_ don't have to do much to drive me crazy, Bella."

I looked him in the eyes, not being able to come up with anything to say. "Edward.. I-I don't really know what to say.." My cheeks were hot, I was blushing like crazy, having Edward say these words to me. "Thanks." I added. And we both laughed a little. Suddenly Edward stopped walking. His head came closer to mine, his lips now inches away from my lips.

We looked each other in the eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, and by some miracle, they were fixating on mine. Every time I'm with Edward I feel the luckiest girl on earth. Sometimes I can't even blame all the girls for hating me. Edward was just… perfect.

Edward's lips were now practically against mine. I was waiting for his lips to press against mine.

"We're here." Edward said. I sighed. Okay, no kissing. For now....

* * *

**I know I'm mean. Stopping it Right There. Anyway, I could have an update soon.. I just feel more like writing when I get loads of reviews.. Hihi. Yes, I'm bribing you all. Mwuahaha. I'm just kidding guys. Like I said above, since I hurt my ankle, which sucks big time, I now have loads of free time to write a new chapter. So I hope I'll have it soon. :)  
As usual; Tell me what you think! **

**Xx me.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yes, Here's a new chapter. I'm not gonna tell a long story or anything.. Because it's pretty late and I neeeed my sleep, so I'll I'm just gonna say is:  
"Have fun." Though it really is a bad chapter.. :| Sorry guys.**

**BPOV**

"Edward… I can't see anything." I told my boyfriend. Okay, I admit, I only used that word in my head because I wanted to hear it again. I loved it. He was amazing, and I was incredibly lucky. Though I wasn't so sure about him now. Why did he take me to the middle of nowhere? I couldn't see a thing. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was going to kidnap me.

He sighed, though. "Bella, it's out there." He put his finger on my cheek and turned my head to the left. I could see a little. It was a bright spot, though I couldn't quite see what it was. I looked at Edward questioningly. He nodded, telling me I could go there to take a look.

I took a few steps in the direction and heard Edward's footsteps behind me. I took another two steps toward the bright spot I saw. I was so curious, I wanted to know what it was. But on the other hand, I couldn't bare to take the final step to see what was going on there.

I took a deep breath, though there wasn't a thing I should be scared for, and took the final step. I stopped breathing for a second.

"Edward…Wow!" I reminded myself to breathe. "It's so beautiful!"

"You think so?" Edward asked, but I knew he thought it was amazing too.

We were standing in a meadow, a big open spot between all the trees. Right in the middle stood a table. The meadow was completely round, and it was surrounded by hundreds of red roses. I took a few step forwards and turned around in the meadow. It was so beautiful and perfect. Above me, there were so many tiny lights and there was a candle burning on the table. My eyes traced the roses and the light.

"Edward, it's _amazing_! I can't believe you did this!" Edward walked to me and I put my arms around his waist, pressing me tight against him. "You're so sweet for doing this." I added, and let out a content sigh. This moment was absolutely perfect.

"Everything I did, I did it for you. I'll always do everything in my life for you." I looked up, right into his eyes. "Bella," He said. "Bella, I think…I think I love you."

I felt my eyes pop open a little bit. Not because I thought it was too soon. Not because I thought we couldn't be in love. None of that.

I was shocked because I hadn't thought he felt the same way as I did.

I looked deeply into his eyes and a tiny smile appeared on my face before I said "I love you too." My arms slowly went from wrapped around his waist, to wrapped around his neck. His face slowly came closer to mine, while he put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

A bright smile appeared on his face. "Well that's great." Edward's voice whispered in my ear. His face came closer and closer. "See, I thought I was alone on that." And then his lips pressed against mine.

It felt as if the meadow around me was turning, as if the ground beneath me was falling down. Sure, I've kissed Edward before and every time he kissed me I felt fireworks. But this time was different. This time was more. He loved me!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EPOV

My arms were around Bella's waist and I pulled her as tight against me as possible. My hands slowly went up, going for her hair. Her skin felt so soft under my hands.

After a while we had to go apart though, simply because humans need oxygen.

I couldn't control the smile that appeared on my lips. I couldn't be more happier than I am now. When I was with Bella, I felt as if nothing existed around us. As if we were the only two people on the earth.

"Edward.." She whispered. My fingers touched her lips, tracing them, feeling their softness and warmth. "I really do love you."

"Not as much as I love you."

"Wanna bet?" Bella said, and we both smiled before I leaned down to kiss her again.

After a while I thought Bella should at least eat something. So unfortunately I leaned away, hugging her once more. I lead her to the table and pulled her chair back.

"Here you go, love." I kissed her on her forehead and sat down too. Since I had no idea what I should make, I made spaghetti, something very easy and simple, but was always considered romantic.

"Mm, Edward, it's delicious. Did you really make it yourself?" Bella said with a wink. I laughed a little.

"All me."

I loved every minute of it. Here I was, dining with a gorgeous girl, who's smart, funny, nice. She had it all. And I couldn't ever get enough of her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BPOV

I didn't see coming what happened next. Which was that suddenly Edward had a box. No no, it wasn't a box with a ring. Come on, we're just seventeen.

"Happy anniversary." Edward said with a mysterious smile before he handed me the box.

"Edward!" I gasped. "You got me a present? Really, you shouldn't have." But I had to admit, I was totally curious now. "I mean, we weren't supposed to give each other presents. I don't even have a present for you!"

"Don't worry, love. You don't have to give me a present. And yes, I should have, because you're the most beautiful, amazing, perfect girl alive, and you deserve it."

My face was burning and I felt like a tomato. "Still.." I said. "You shouldn't have." Edward rolled his eyes but he never stopped smiling.

"Just open it." He said. Which I did.

"Edward! Wow! This is amazing! I can't accept this.." It was a beautiful golden necklace, with a golden heart. The hart had a ruby in the upper left corner. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Well, except for Edward.

"Yes, you can accept it. What else am I going to do with it? I can't wear it myself, now can I?" I laughed at that. No, of course he couldn't wear it himself. But this was way to big. I couldn't possibly accept this gift. Come on, we were only together for a month. "I know what you're thinking, Bella. Yes, you're going to accept it. I want you to have it. And no, I won't take it back." Again, I laughed.

"Well in that case, I love it! Thank you so much!" I leaned to him and kissed him passionately. "You're the best Edward. I love you." How good it felt to finally being able to say that to him.

"Here, let me help." I held my hair out of the way and let Edward put the necklace around my neck.

"Edward, thank you so much for everything. I don't deserve this all.."

"Bella.." He said, turning me around to face him. My breath sort of stopped when he looked at me. "You don't." He said while his hand brushed through my hair and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I looked in his smiling face. "You deserve even more." I smiled, pulling him close to me.

"Even this?" I said, slowly, while standing on my toes, moving my face to his. "I don't think so." I whispered before gently pressing my lips to his. Ah yes, I was in paradise.

* * *

**Yup. That was it.  
Soooo, tell me what you guys think.... Aaaaaand, that's it, I believe.**

**Xx me**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone. NO, the last chapter WASN'T the end. ;) There is so much more to write about (Jessica's attack) and the story is totally unfinished. Hihi.  
Anyway, sorry for the late update. I don't really have much to say, I don't want to keep you waiting long.. =] (Plus, I'm really tired, it's pretty late here, and so I'm not very creative right now.) except for thanks for all your reviews and nice comments, you're all so sweet.  
Now, have fun!**

* * *

EPOV

After spending the few most amazing hours in my life with Bella, I walked her back to the car and drove her home. I didn't even gave her a chance to open her own door, since I sort of ran out of the car and rushed to her side before opening the door. She had her hand on the handle, a sign she was about to open the car herself. Lucky for me, I beat her to it.

With a smile on my lips I took her hand and helped her out of the car. "Thanks.." Bella muttered. She always felt as if she didn't need any help. As if she could manage everything on her own. And that also included opening car doors. But hey, I wasn't going to let her. She was a lady, and she deserved to be treated as such, even though she doesn't even want to.

Plus, if she would do everything on her own, I'm guessing she wouldn't succeed at half of it, since she would just trip all the time and has to get herself to the hospital on her own.

"It's my pleasure, of course." I told her and closed the door behind her. I knew Charlie had heard us coming, so I didn't have a long time to say goodbye, which was exactly what I wanted. Having long time, I mean. Not that I wanted to say goodbye to Bella. I would never want to say goodbye to Bella. If it were possible, I'd have her with me all the time. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving her now, being alone for the night. But of course, that's how it always went.

I pressed Bella against the car. I wasn't ready to let her go just yet. I needed my goodbye first. I looked in Bella's gorgeous brown eyes, feeling the happiest man on earth. I had the luck of having Bella. I was the lucky guy she chose to be with. "I had a really good time tonight." It's a cliché, I know. But I've been on a _lot_ of dates, and to be honest, the line always worked. It works especially well if you put in a smile too, which is of course exactly what I did. Not that I wanted to treat Bella like I treated all the other girls, I just really, really wanted to kiss her again.

"Me too." Those two words escaped from Bella's lips as if she had said them a thousand times before. But Bella had assured me she hasn't. She knew all about how I dated about every girl in school, but according to her, she never really dated. I found that hard to believe. Bella was so beautiful, and it wasn't just me. My friends apparently thought she was 'pretty hot' too. Not that I asked them or anything. But when they were at my house a few days ago they all went like 'Edward! Man! You have GOT to tell us about the chick you're supposedly dating. I mean, where did you find her?!' Of course I told them that Bella actually went to our school since, well, forever, and that they simply hadn't seen her. I have been stupid too, though. For not seeing her all those years. I mean, yeah, I knew she was there. I've been best friends with her when I was this tiny little kid. But I've always been way too embarrassed for what I did to talk to her. I should've made my apologies earlier. I should've told her I was sorry years ago. Maybe then we'd have had even more time to be together.

"I love you." I told Bella again. I've probably mentioned this a couple of times before tonight. Well okay, seventeen times, if you must know. But it felt so good to finally being able to say the three words. I've felt them for a while, but I didn't say them out loud to Bella's face before. This was huge. And the fact that, when I said them, Bella always told me the same was pretty cool too.

"I love you, too." Bella whispered, our faces were now only inches apart. Bella's lips parted a little, she probably guessed my intentions. Well, they were probably obvious. Bella was pressed up against a silver Volvo, my arms on each side of her, so she couldn't escape, and my lips were now nearly against hers.

I think we stood there for ten seconds, just looking at each other's face. But right when I wanted to make the tiny distance between mine and Bella's lips disappear I heard the voice of someone else.

"Bella? Are you there?" Ah, of course. I shouldn't have been waiting so long. Now I couldn't even get the goodbye I really wanted. Bella closed her eyes and sighed as she threw her head back. I'm guessing she was hoping for a different goodbye too. I gave her an apologetic smile and kissed her on her right cheek.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." I said as I stepped back. Bella looked over at Charlie who was standing in his doorway.

"Yeah dad, I'm here. I'll be over in a second." Charlie didn't move though. He just nodded and kept standing there, making it impossible for me to kiss her quickly. The man was good, I had to give him that. He knew exactly what time to interrupt.

"Goodnight." I said. "And don't forget; I love you."

Bella giggled. "Well then don't you forget that I love you twice as much." She said with a bright smile on her face.

I was sorry to disagree with her, but I had to. "Impossible."

Bella just shook her head, probably smart to avoid the discussion we could have right then and there about who loved who the most. We could've talked about that for hours. Well, I could.

"Bella?!" Charlie shouted again. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming!" She turned her face to me one more time. "Well, goodnight Edward. I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." And then she walked away, to her dad. I walked around the car again and got in. I looked over to see if Bella was still standing there, but she had gone inside. Probably a request from Charlie. I drove off to my house. Oh, what a night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BPOV

I closed the door and let my back rest against it. Oh wow. A lot of things had happened tonight. The place Edward took me too, it was amazing. The things he said to me. Okay well, the one sentence he told me over and over again. I could still hear it in my mind, feeling the way I feel when he tells me that. Which is completely weak. My knees tremble, my mind doesn't work anymore. I'm unable to think. I can hardly believe my ears.

Oh, all the things I had to tell Angela. But I wasn't going to tell her everything. I couldn't tell her that he loved me and that I loved him. I don't know why, but it felt as if I would ruin it if I said anything about it. That stuff was _my_ business, and nobody had anything to do with it. Well, except for Edward of course. And I'd probably tell Alice too. And he would probably tell his brothers, or already had. And so it would be only fair if I told Rosalie too, since she is part of the family, being Emmett's one and only and all that.

But nobody else would know!

"Goodnight Cha-Dad." I looked at my dad, who was sitting in his chair watching sports, as always. "I'm going to bed now. I'm really tired. Plus, I have school tomorrow." I didn't even know what time it was, but it was probably not very late.

"Okay Bells. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dad." I walked upstairs and quickly changed into my pyjamas. I couldn't believe the night I just experienced. It was unbelievable. Edward had actually done all that for me. He gave me this beautiful necklace that I didn't want to take off. (I did take it off, because I was so afraid I was going to break it in my sleep. But I'd definitely wear it every day from now on.) He arranged an entire three course meal for two, hung up lights in a meadow and everything. I must have been the luckiest person on the planet.

I replayed the whole evening in my head, four times. But I was really getting tired. So I simply closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, that was it. And I hoped you enjoyed it, since I pretty much won't update for a while. I'm going on a holiday in two days, flying all the way to the other side of the world, so I won't update there. I'll stay there for two weeks, and I probably won't update a while after that, because I'll probably be suffering from a MAJOR jetlag. Sorry guys.  
Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**xxx me**


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy new year everybody!**

**I hope you all had a great holiday. I surely did. And what better way to start a new year with a totally rockin' chapter?! None. It's too bad this isn't a totally rockin' chapter. It's the start for a possibly fantastic one, though. And a pretty important one, I might say.  
The update was a little late, but I warned you guys about that! I finally got through my jetlag today, so I could finally finish the chapter without falling asleep. Yay me!  
Anyways, I hope you have a great time reading this chapter. =]**

* * *

BPOV

When I saw sunlight shining in my room, I realized it was morning. When I looked at the necklace on my desk I realized I had the best night of my life. When I looked at the picture on the wall I realized I had the best boyfriend ever. And when I looked at my alarm clock I realized I'd overslept.

"Oh, _shit!_" I let the word escape my lips as I shoved the blankets aside. I ran to a mirror, to see how much time I would need to look descent. I did not have enough time. As I ran out of my room I quickly grabbed my brush and started fixing my hair while I was running downstairs, trying to grab some breakfast. I hadn't, of course, realized I was still in my pj's. I grabbed my books and ran back upstairs to brush my teeth. Downstairs I heard Edward's car, so I immediately went outside.

"Edward, thank you so much. You're a lifesaver."

I saw Edward smile a crooked smile. "And what are you, then?" He asked me, still smiling. "Too tired from last night to think about wearing clothes to school?"

I looked down in confusion, not getting what he meant.

"_Shit_!" I cried out again and I heard Edward chuckle. "Okay, can you please wait for one minute?" I don't even know if he heard me, seeing as how I tried screaming it while I was running back in my house as fast as I could. But it's not as if he would leave without me. I put on the first things I saw –a blue sweater with my old jeans- and was about to go back down when I saw the necklace Edward gave me lying on my desk. Oh no, I'd have to wear that today. I grabbed it from my desk, got my bag and ran outside again.

"Okay, I _think_ I'm ready. Or do you see anything else that has to be fixed before we go to school?" Edward stared at me as I was walking to his car.

"Bella, relax. We have time." He said, but he fastened his pace too. But he did, I understood after a few seconds, to reach my door before I did so he could open it. "And you look beautiful Bella."

I smiled at him, it was amazing how he could always make me feel better about myself.

"Well, you might not see it, or you're too polite to say it, but there is something missing. And maybe you'd like to fix that?" I asked him in the nicest voice I had, handing him the necklace.

Edward chuckled. "I have to admit that I have noticed it. Turn around." I did as he told me and held my hair out of the way. I felt Edward's hands on my skin and a chill went down my spine as he whispered in my ear. "Perfect." He whispered. I closed my eyes and felt his lips press a kiss on my neck. "I love you, Bella." He added, and even though I knew I was late, I couldn't think about it anymore. He was very good at distracting me.

"I love you more." I answered him, but I saw him shake his head.

"Impossible." He replied before he leaned in to kiss me. "Now hurry up Bella. We're late." I was surprised at his words and the wink he gave me before he opened my door, gesturing for me to get it.

A plus about riding with Edward is that he drives really fast. So every time I'm late for anything, he drives really fast, so that we can still make it.

The downside of riding with Edward is that he drives really fast. It scares me to death.

This time, it worked out pretty great, even though I was really late, he still made it. Piece of cake. We were there in time, we were early, even.

"Hey Bella." A cheerful voice called behind me.

"Angela. Hi! Sorry I didn't call last night, I was pretty tired.." I completely forgot about calling her, but I remembered as soon as I saw her.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm sure you had other things on your mind." Angela giggled at the same time I started to blush, while Edward quietly laughed, probably thinking about getting caught by Charlie yesterday. I was pretty embarrassed about that.

"I'm sure you did, Bella." Edward said with a wink. "I have to go. I'll see you at lunch." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. See you." He smiled at me before he turned around and walked away.

"So..?" Angela asked, excited. "How was it last night?"

I sighed happily, thinking about last night. The meadow, the food, Edward telling me he loves me. _"Amazing."_

Angela laughed. "Great. You have to tell me about it later, but right now, we have to go." I nodded and followed her.

For the rest of the day everybody just seemed to make a little Smalltalk, but of course, when I ran into Alice she already forced most of the details out of Edward, and now she wanted the rest from me. Though she already heard the most important thing that happened yesterday.

"Bella! Wow, finally! You finally told each other you love each other. That must've felt good, to finally say what you really feel! And that necklace he gave you, it's definitely beautiful. Of course, he picked that out with a little help from a certain someone.." Alice hinted, I should've known.

"Well thank you Alice, it's beautiful, I love it."

"But he payed for it himself!" Alice went on. "It was about the most expensive jewellery in the store. I can't believe how much he's changed. I think you have a good influence on him, Bella. Anyways, he told me something about _not being able to say an appropriate goodbye_ or whatever. What was he talking about Bella? He didn't want to tell me.."

I sighed. Oh, typical Alice. She always wanted to know everything. I was impressed by the expensive jewellery though. Not because, according to Alice, it was expensive. I was impressed by the fact that she said he was changed. That meant he never really gave women expensive jewellery. I couldn't hide the smile that was forming on my lips.

Alice thought I smiled about something else. "Bella. What kind of goodbye did you two have?" She asked unsure, as if she didn't really want to know.

"Aw, Alice! Come on! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Alice giggled. "Well you never know. People do strange things for love. Always have, always will."

I just rolled my eyes at her. "Well, not me."

"Yet." Alice said. I stared at her in shock. "Carry on."

"Well, what I was going to say was that if Edward didn't want to tell you, I'm not going to tell you." I said. "And also, please don't tell me anything about you and Jasper. I don't want to know."

Alice giggled again, apparently thinking about something. I sincerely hoped she wasn't thinking about something specific that happened between her and Jasper. "Anyways Bella, it's different. Edward's my _brother_. Of course he doesn't want to tell me! You're my best friend. Come on, best friends tell each other everything."

"I hope that's not true Alice, because then apparently we aren't best friends."

"Oh come on Bella! You have to tell me something!"

I sighed. "Fine. Charlie caught us, okay? We were saying goodbye.." I said, but I saw Alice roll her eyes. "Okay, we were kissing against his car, and Charlie opened the door and yelled for me to come in." She smiled happily.

"Thank you Bella. That's all I wanted to know. That sucks about Charlie though. Maybe you should go to our house more often.."

I snickered. "Yeah." I laughed. "Sure Alice. Because you guys never, ever interrupt us or anything."

Alice smiled apologetic. "Sorry. But it's so much fun to see your faces." Alice let out a tiny giggle. "Besides, if you guys don't wanna be disturbed, Edward should get a lock. He just likes to brag that he has a girlfriend now, too." She rolled her eyes.

"Haha, very funny Alice."

"I'm not joking. I'm serious! Go ask him why he doesn't have a lock on his door. I swear. He won't have anything to say."

I wanted to say something really smart to Alice but I was interrupted by a voice calling my name behind me. "Bella!" _Oh no._ Why couldn't that girl ever stop! "I heard I should congratulate you!"

I turned around and put on my best fake-smile. "Jessica. Thank you so much."

Jessica smiled back. But I could see it was all fake with her, too. "A month. Wow, Bella. I have to admit, I never thought you guys would last this long."

"Well, we did." I tried to be cheerful. Nice, even. She used to be my best friend.

"Anyways, Bella. Do you want to walk with me to the cafeteria? I really need to talk to you." She looked at Alice. "Alone."

I thought about it. I didn't want to walk with her, or talk with her. But she deserved a chance. Maybe it was really important. "Oh, fine." I said. "I'll see you there, Alice."

Alice nodded, but I could see that she didn't like this. "Fine. I'll see if I can find Jasper anywhere."

I told her okay and looked at Jessica. "Let's go." I started walking towards the cafeteria. "So what'd you want to talk about, Jessica?" I asked. I didn't want so sound rude or anything, but she said she wanted to tell me something. And I wasn't really interested in other stories from her.

"Going straight to the point, eh?" Jessica asked, but since I didn't answer her she continued. "Listen, Bella. I'm really sorry about everything I've said in the past. I don't know what was wrong with me. I guess I was really in love with Edward. But now I see that you two are great together, and he couldn't have found a better girlfriend. I see that now. I'm sorry about everything."

That was a shocker.

It sounded as if she was honest, though I wasn't sure of it. With Jessica, you never knew.

"Wow Jess. That's really nice of you." I tried to sound as honest as possible. It _was_ nice in some way. If she truly meant it. But I should believe her. I should do my best to believe her. She had been my friend, until a month ago. And she had a reason to be mad at me. I did start to date the boy she'd been in love with. And I'm sure, if it were the other way around, I'd be pretty pissed too. Though I probably wouldn't have made threats to make sure the happy couple would break up.

"It's not nice. It's what I should've done a month ago." Jessica said, as a smile appeared on her face. "Hold on," She said. "I have to answer this text message." She took out her cell and quickly texted something to someone. I had no idea what she was doing.

"Ehm, you wanna go inside?" I asked her.

Jessica looked up, as if she had been dreaming. "Oh, yeah." She seemed nervous, I didn't know why. It was probably about how people would react if they would see the two of us together. Everyone knew we had a huge fight. And everyone knew it was about Edward.

I opened the doors to the cafeteria.

And I did not like what I saw.

* * *

**Oooohh, I know. So, next chapter's gonna be a pretty important one to the story. I think I might wrap it up soon, though. But relax, I don't know how long it will take, it might take me another ten chapters.. I don't know. I'm already starting to wright dialogues for the end in my head.. So, I dunno.  
I hope you liked the chapter.. I don't think it was my best work, though. I hope next chapter will be good!  
For those of you who also read my other story, _The Other Side Of Him_ don't have to worry, I'm already working on the next chapter. But since this one has more readers, I decided to update this one first.  
For those of you who don't read my other story, go check it out! I'm really curious to see if everyone likes that one as much as this one.  
Thank you all for your sweet reviews! I love reading them, keep them up!  
As usual; tell me what you think!**

**xxx me**


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow. Quick update, eh? I'm really into writing at the moment. I can't stop. I have all these ideas going through my head. when I was at school, all I could think of were possible conversations between Edward and Bella. So thanks to you guys, I messed up my French test. ;]  
Anyways, I couldn't wait to write again. So here's the next chapter; **

* * *

BPOV

The whole cafeteria fell silent as I walked in. It could've been about Jessica, if they hadn't been looking at Edward before they looked at me.

Edward turned around in one quick movement, a shocked expression on his face. When he turned around, he revealed the person who was standing behind him. And who he apparently was talking to before I came.

The girl behind him was beautiful. She had a pale skin, but it looked breathtaking on her. She had long, blonde hair with a hint of red in it, that softly curled over her shoulders. A tiny, perhaps a little smug, smile formed on her lips and her eyes twinkled.

I couldn't decide if she was more beautiful than Rosalie, they were both jealous-making gorgeous.

I didn't have the right to be freaked. I didn't. They were just talking, they weren't doing anything, I don't know, like kissing.

But a feeling filled my entire body. A feeling that said that Jessica was close to her success. He would break up with me. He wouldn't choose me over her. She was gorgeous, and fantastic.

Edward still stood there with a shocked face. I didn't know why he had to look this shocked. He had no reason to, or did he? Did he do something stupid in the time I wasn't here? I was completely freaking out right now, but I didn't want to show it to anyone.

I think my eyes were getting bigger though, and I started breathing faster. I didn't want to look at Jessica, afraid that the expression on her face would only hurt me. I didn't want to see her smug smile which would be filled with happiness. She finally succeeded.

No. I didn't want to believe that. I couldn't believe that. Edward and I loved each other. We were in love. He couldn't just dump me. I thought about _everything_ that happened last night. I thought about every word we had said to each other, and every word was filled with love.

I had to admit to myself, that it was different now, though. He didn't have the option of dating a girl who looked like a supermodel. But then again, I never understood why he would want to date me, anyway. Maybe it was all some sort of sick joke. Maybe everything was a lie.

But then something occurred to me. This couldn't have been what Jessica wanted. Jessica wanted to date Edward, that's why she wanted us to break up. So then why would she set him up with a supermodel? That would be a very hard competition. One I was sure Jessica wouldn't win. There must be something else going on.

I slowly managed to set the first step. I was now one step closer to a very, _very_ shocked Edward with a supermodel behind him. The whole cafeteria was still quiet. I saw Edwards friends, looking at me in astonishment. Even Edward seemed to be surprised I was able to simply walk towards him.

Jessica stayed behind me. A wise decision. If she would follow me, I'd have to kick her aside.

"Hey." My voice was filled with insecurity. But that wasn't the worst part; Edward stood there, looking as if I just caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to do. He wasn't.

So there must be something he did wrong, something that would give Jessica her success.

NO!

I couldn't think about that. I wouldn't survive if Edward leaves me. I couldn't take that. In the past month, and the two weeks before that, he has become really important to me. It was impossible for me to imagine my life without him again.

Maybe, I thought. Maybe we could stay friends.

But I knew that was impossible. If he were to dump me now, I couldn't stay friends with him. Tears would well up in my eyes every time I saw him. Maybe I'd have to move. I could finish high school elsewhere.

_Stop it Bella!_ I shouldn't be thinking this. Edward and I had not yet broken up. And we wouldn't. I was the first girlfriend Edward ever had for crying out loud! He couldn't dump me.

Okay, maybe for beauty queen. But he wouldn't dump me.

"Bella." Edward answered, his voice insecure too. I think we both knew that things weren't exactly 'fine' right now. I was sure he was thinking about Beauty queen, and about dumping me.

I didn't exactly know what to say, so I said the most stupid thing a girl can say; "So, you wanna get some lunch?" I closed my eyes for a second and sighed, I wanted to hit myself on the forehead with a baseball bat.

I opened my eyes to find Edward looking away from me. He never did. He always looked me in the eye. He told me he loved looking in my eyes, that he never wanted to look away. I knew he lied.

"Oh, sure." He didn't say love. I followed him to our usual table. His friends all looked at me as if I didn't belong there. It was like the first day all over again. I looked back to see Beauty Queen or Supermodel (whichever she prefers) following us. What was she doing.

I sat down, and said nothing until Alice finally sat down next to me, Jasper next to her.

She finally looked up, noticed Beauty Queen, and she, too, was quite a bit shocked. "Tanya!" She shrieked. Oh, so it has a name. _Tanya_. "What are you doing here?" I could see Alice wasn't pleasantly surprised either.

"Oh, you know." Of course, Beauty queen had an amazing flirty voice. Just my luck. "Just visiting, is all." Alice nodded, but I could see on her face that she didn't quite understand why. I would like a more descriptive explanation, too.

Alice bumped me with her elbow. "Bella. Come on." She nodded in the direction of the door. Oh yeah, let's get the heck out of here. I'd do anything for that. I left my lunch at the table and followed Alice outside. I didn't even say goodbye to Edward, or looked back to see his face. I couldn't bare seeing him looking at _Tanya_.

As soon as we were outside, I felt the urge to thank Alice. I thanked her for helping me get outside, and saving me from the 'supermodel slash beauty queen.' Alice chuckled a bit at my names, I think she knew Tanya well, but looked serious again right after that. "Bella, this is serious. Tanya isn't just someone."

I didn't understand what she meant. I was about to ask her, but right then Edward came outside. "Bella." He said in a tone that I did not recognize.

Oh, and guess what? Supermodel followed him out. Yay! Aren't we all happy now.

"Alice?" Edward asked, but Alice shook her head, answering to some question I did not hear. "So Alice, I think I should…" Edward started.

"Oh, yeah. I think so too." Alice replied.

"Wait, she doesn't…?" Supermodel interfered now, too.

"No, I didn't.. Because it wasn't…"

"Important?" Supermodel cut Edward off.

"No, that's not what I meant.. More like…"

"Unnecessary." Alice explained Supermodel.

"Yes!" Edward said. "Not that it wasn't.. Wait. How do you know about it?" Edward asked Alice.

"Puh-lease Edward. You underestimate me."

"Ugh. You tiny little.."

"Thanks."

"So you're gonna..?" Supermodel said.

"I think I…"

"He will." Alice said before Edward could say anything.

I was starting to get a little woozy. "Okay. Everybody just STOP!" I yelled. "I don't know what's going on, but you all apparently do. So I'd like to know that. Now!" I looked at Edward, who went with his hand through his hair.

"See ya." Alice said. She gave me an apologetic smile before she went inside, but she looked really sad.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Okay, Bella." Edward said. "I think I have to tell you something." I took a deep breath, and all the while beauty queen kept standing there. Ugh, why doesn't she just leave. "Ehm, you know I like, no, love you so much. And I liked you from the moment we did that project together. And the truth? I never forgot about us two, playing when we were little kids. I never did. But, I liked you so much and you didn't even seem remotely interested in me. I couldn't stand it. It was terrible, you can't even imagine." Edward sighed, I could see he didn't want to go on. "I did something, that maybe I shouldn't have. Okay, I really shouldn't have."

"Excuse me?!" Tanya said. Edward just looked glared at her, so she rolled her eyes and studied her nails.

"The thing I'm trying to say is that, I ran into Tanya. And well, we sort of went on a date. And you have to remember this was _before_ we got together. But, I was really sad because of you.. And there was Tanya. So I kissed her."

"You what?" I asked. Still, I had to admit it wasn't really shocking. I mean, yeah, I hated the fact he kissed her. But we weren't together yet. It wasn't his fault I was acting like a total dumb… There are now words for that.

"That's not all." Edward said, I could see he regretted it. "I sort of asked her to come with me to my place…"

I didn't understand him.

"Well.. We kind of…"

My eyes got wider, I understood him now. Anger was filling my body. Confusion flashed through my body too, but mostly it was the anger. I couldn't believe he would do this. I couldn't believe him!

"You… _slept_ with her?!"

* * *

**Oh no he did NOT!  
Pretty impressive Jessica knew all about this, huh? Anywaaays, I hope I can update soon.  
Please tell me what you think of this chapter... and the story.**

**xxx me**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews. I love them and you so much! I think it's my addiction. ;)  
So... Here's the next chapter;**

* * *

BPOV

I knew Edward dated a lot of girls. I knew that before I fell in love with him, so I'd accepted that fact.

You would think I wouldn't have a reason to be mad at Edward. After all, he did this before we even got together. I shouldn't have a reason to be mad! But the truth is, he told me he liked me. I asked him if he dated any girls recently, and he told me he didn't! He said to me that he couldn't think of other girls anymore, that he could only think of me!

"You lied." I said, matter-of-factly. I couldn't believe him. I remember him telling me that he could never lie to me. It was just before our first kiss. I stared at Edward, not really looking at him. I couldn't be mad at him and Tanya, though. I mean, it was before. Still, it didn't hurt any less.

The second thought that came to my mind was _Why her?_ I mean, I'd been dating him for over a month now! Why did he choose her to sleep with? Didn't he find me attractive, in that way, at all? Why didn't he want to sleep with me? Wasn't I good enough?

Not that I wanted it, though. It was just painful he didn't want to do those things with me, but he did want to do them with this gorgeous girl in front of me. Who, by the way, was still here. Why didn't she leave us alone?

"Bella.." Edward tried in a nervous voice. I had forgotten all of my worries before. Now they came back to me. Would he leave me for her? Sure, I was mad at him now, but I couldn't take it if he would leave me. I wasn't strong enough to handle that.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I needed to ask this, but I was afraid for the answer. "Edward," I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Why is she still here?" I was waiting for the painful words. Bella, I don't want to be with you anymore, I want to be with her now.

Those words didn't come.

"Honestly, I don't know." Edward turned towards the Beauty Queen. "What the heck are you doing here? I'm having a serious conversation with my girlfriend!" He sounded a bit mad. He didn't have a reason to be mad. I did.

"Oh." The Beauty Queen answered in a bored voice. "Not much. There was this crazy girl who offered me two hundred dollars if I'd come here and tell your girlfriend all about us. And I'd get an extra hundred dollars if I'd tape it." She all said this in the most boring voice I had ever heard anyone talk. "So I guess I'm done here. See ya. Oh, and Edward, if you ever feel like you want to do the night again, give me a call." She winked and walked back inside.

"Wow Edward, you picked a real classy one to do something to hurt me."

Now Edward looked as if he had tears in his eyes. "Bella. I didn't mean to. I never wanted to hurt you! I don't even know why I did it. I wasn't thinking!"

I snickered. "Fine." I said, Edward looked surprised. "You weren't thinking. I get it." Edward could see the look in my face, so he could see I was mad. He kept quiet, though. "But what about the time you told me there wasn't anybody else?" I asked. "You weren't thinking then, either?" Edward looked shock. "That time you told me you could never lie to me. You weren't thinking?"

"No, Bella. That's not true.."

"Clearly," I continued. "You haven't been thinking a lot, lately." I walked away, completely mad. I didn't want to go inside, and have everybody ask me what happened and if I were okay.

I turned around. I wanted to ask him. "Can I ask you something?" I asked him, without really waiting for the answer. "Didn't you ever feel guilty about lying to me?"

Edward looked up from the ground, his hands in his pockets. "I did." He whispered. "I felt terrible. But I loved you so much. I couldn't tell you." His voice was filled with sadness. I almost couldn't take it.

About two minutes go, I wouldn't have survived if he would break up with me. I still loved him so much, but I just couldn't look at him right now.

It was just the fact that he lied, straight to my face. And then the deal with Tanya, and him not wanting me.

"I love you too, Edward." I said. "I just can't look you in the eyes right now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EPOV

It had been an entire day without Bella and already I was going mad. I found that I needed to hear her laugh, to see her smile, to listen to her voice. For the past month, she had been my world.

"Quit it, Edward. You're making us all depressed." Emmett, of course. I couldn't help it. I knew everyone was mad at me, including Bella, but I just couldn't help it. What if Bella never forgave me? What if I would never be able to kiss her again? I couldn't live through that. I had to make sure she'd forgive me.

Alice sighed. "Emmett, cut him some slack." Sometimes I truly loved my sister. "You know Edward, it's all your own fault." And sometimes I wanted to throw her against a wall. "You shouldn't have lied to her. She would've gotten over the fact that you… you know." I sighed. She was right, of course.

"Alice…Please?" I nearly begged.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. Luckily, we were finally home. I quickly jumped out of the car and ran to my room.

I picked up a picture of me and Bella. I hated to be this stupid, sensitive guy, but I needed to see Bella. Since she wouldn't look at me, I just needed to see a picture of her. The picture didn't work and it only made me miss her even more.

I _had_ to make it up to Bella. And if she couldn't trust me enough anymore, if she would break up with me, I would do anything I could to still be friends with her. I was addicted. I needed her in my life. If I didn't see her smile at least once a day, I would go mad.

"Knock-Knock" Alice said, while opening the door. Rose was standing behind her.

I groaned. If those two were working together, this was sure to be terrible. "What do you want?" I asked, knowing that I sounded rude. I didn't care. Apparently, neither did Rose or Alice.

Rose simply replied cheerful and happy, as if nothing was wrong. "Listen Edward. We need to talk." They sat on my bed, next to where I was lying. "We know you're feeling a bit…unhappy right now."

HA! That was quite an understatement.

Alice went on. "We can help you."

I had to laugh, Alice and Rose would help me? That would probably only make it worse! "Alice. Come on? Are you serious? Like, how would you help me?"

Alice simply grinned, looking at Rose, who was also smiling. "We have a plan."

I liked the sound of that…

* * *

**Okay, so I totally had a lack of inspiration. I hope you enjoyed it anyways.. And otherwise; Let's just hope the next one will be better.  
Tell me what you think! **

**xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone! You didn't think I'd have an update for you this soon, eh? Most of the time it takes me a week. But, since both my stories are getting so interesting, I want to put my ideas and transfer them to words. Since all my ideas basically come when I'm at school, making tests or whatever, I fully blame you if I get a bad grade. ;)  
No, I'm just joking. I'd never blame all of you for ANYTHING!  
Except maybe for making me love this story, and love to write it. Thank you all so much for all your sweet reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them. :]  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you'll love it! x]**

* * *

EPOV

"Ow Rose!" I said as angry as possible. It was hard, because I had to whisper. "You're standing on my foot!" I glared at her when she looked all innocently at me.

She rolled her eyes at me –I got so angry when people did that, except for Bella- and sighed. "Look, Edward, I can't help it if your feet are too big." That's it. As if it were my fault. Seriously, sometimes I really doubted the taste in girls my brother had. I mean, I knew Rosalie was hot. That was just a fact. But she could be such a terrible person.

Now it was Alice' turn to glare. "Quit it, you two." She whispered, but she definitely sounded angry. "Rose; You promised to do this, you have to finish this." She looked at me. "And Edward, if you want to get Bella back, this is definitely step one. And hey, you can't go to step two without going to step one. So please, focus!"

I sighed and looked around. It was middle of the night, and me, Rose and Alice were silently walking around in someone's garden, all wearing black.

Alice had heard about the fact that Tanya recorded mine and Bella's conversation, telling me that Bella would NOT like it if the thing got all around school. I certainly wouldn't like it either. But, Alice pointed out to me, I would probably get over it since I'm such a popular person at school. Yeah, right. Like that would help…

I couldn't help but thinking that Bella must be popular too. I mean, all the boys love her, I can see them wanting to steal her away from me. Now I gave them a perfect opportunity. I sighed at that thought, Alice and Rosalie looking at me like I was losing my mind. Which, in a way, I was.

Anyways, we were here, trying to find Jessica's house in the dark. Alice had suggested that we go into her house and find the tape. I simply told her, that if I would just _ask_ Jessica in a friendly, possibly seductive, voice, she would definitely give it to me.

Alice thought differently about that, though.

"Edward." She had said. "She is trying to make sure you and Bella break up, and _then_ she will try to go after you, making apologies and whatever. This is her chance to make Bella even madder at you than she already is. She's not going to give it all to you, simply because you look so good."

I had to admit, there was a slight chance that could be true. Still, it was worth a shot.

Now I had to be here, at 2 am, sneaking around someone's house, wearing all black. Plus, I had to hear Rosalie whining about me, saying it's not her fault that Bella broke up with me, so why should she even be here?

I couldn't help but point out to her, though, that when they told me their plan, and step one of that plan, Rosalie had actually looked excited.

At first, I tried to get out of it, telling them I could handle it on my own. But Alice just raised her eyebrow and asked if I was kidding. Which, if I may say so, I wasn't. I just simply wasn't that excited about stealing a tape. At 2 am. In the dark. Wearing black.

"Yes!" A silent squeal disturbed my thoughts. "This is the house. Edward, I _told_ you I would find it." Alice turned around to face me, a big grin showing on her lips.

Rose just sighed. "Oh, let's just go. This isn't fun anymore."

"Rose." Alice said, without looking at her. "Quit it, remember?"

I saw Alice eyeing a tree, which was standing right in front of a window. "Oh no." I said. "I'm not climbing up there. Alice, please tell me you just thought that three was really beautiful."

Alice slowly shook her head. "Definitely not, Break-Up-Boy. You want Bella back? You climb the tree."

I threw my head back in my neck, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I looked at her. "Fine." I groaned as I climbed the beginning. Luckily, I had a special skill for climbing trees. I used to do it a lot when I was a little boy. Actually, I did it once with Bella. That wasn't the best idea, though. She fell after just being a few inches off the ground. Hmm. Her clumsiness was really interesting. And very endearing.

I knew Mike Newton thought so, too. At least, until Bella had hit him with a tennis racket. Ha! Bella really was fantastic. I found myself missing her, wanting to kiss her and tell her 'I love you', just by thinking of her. She was really special. And I was sure I'd never find a girl like her again. I hated myself for that one night with Tanya.

I thought about the night as I climbed higher up the tree, trying to see whatever I must have thought that night.

_"Hey pretty boy. Why are you so alone?" A pretty girl asked me. Although she looked good, she could never be as breathtakingly beautiful as Bella._

_I shook my head. I knew girls wanted to hit on me. I mean, I was used to that. I wasn't really in the mood for that now, though. I was thinking about Bella. "The reason I'm alone," I told the girl, who hadn't introduced herself. "is that every girl gives up on me, as soon as they realize that I'm not interested. No one sticks around, I wonder why that is." I said sarcastically. Everyone was here to hook up with someone, except for, of course, me. _

_I was in Port Angeles, not really knowing what to do with myself. Bella was at my place this afternoon, and I couldn't bear the thought of her, not wanting me. It was terrible. I was used to being wanted, to being loved by every girl. Bella, the one girl whom I could truly love one day, was not like that. It interested and scared me at the same time. How could that ever end up happily? I couldn't think of a way._

"_Well hey, you know, I could stick around. It's not like I'm doing anything tonight. Plus, you know, if you change your mind, I'd be the first to know." She added a wink. She really was sort of pretty. And I realized, it felt good to be wanted again. _

_Finally, someone was interested. Someone who looked good, and seemed nice, and she was interested in me. It was such a big change from Bella. Of course it would never be the same, but I had to admit, it was hard to be hated the whole time. _

"_A drink?" The girl offered. Then, probably realizing she hadn't introduced herself, she offered me her hand. "Tanya." She told me._

_Tanya…Tanya… Hmm. I didn't really like the name. I shook her hand. "Edward." I answered._

And then I probably had a few drinks to many. I couldn't really remember it well. I could only remember the regret I had the next day, finding her next to me in bed. I remember quickly jumping up, waking her. I remember wanting her out of my bed, telling her that last night was a huge mistake and that I shouldn't have done it. I remember telling her to be gone as soon as possible.

I remember…wanting to forget all about it.

Sometimes, I still thought of that night, feeling guilty, and wanting to confess it to Bella. Then I'd hit myself in the head, telling myself that Bella would leave me if she found out. It turns out I was right. But Alice had been right too, she could've forgiven me for that night, since she and I hadn't really been together. It was hard for her to forgive me for lying, though. That was something I understood. I didn't like the thought of her lying to me, either.

"Edward." Alice hissed, her voice coming from beneath me. "Edward!" She hissed again. "You're up way too far."

Oh. Oops.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys. That's it for today.  
Soo.. Fase one of MOAAR (Master Plan Of Alice And Rose) in progress. ;]  
Please tell me what you think! I'll let you all know that I appreciate and love everyone who reads this story, and I happen to know that there are a lot more readers than reviewers.. So let me thank those people too; "Thank you so much for reading this story! I really appreciate it!"  
So.. Let me know..!!!**

**xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so freakishly long. School is just... Ugh. Terrible. And it's taking up so much of my time.  
Anyhoo, Here's a new chapter.. And I hope you will all enjoy it. =]**

* * *

EPOV

I quickly climbed back down again. Giving Alice a glance, silently telling her not to say another word. I heard Rose chuckling beneath me, embarrassing me even more. I sighed and looked at the window. I could see Jessica's hair, it lay a little messy on the pillow. Oh god, if she knew I was here, she'd freak. And most likely, she'd become my personal stalker, claiming that I wanted her, that I needed her so much I had to go to her in the middle of the night, climbing a tree and doing whatever. Unfortunately for her, I always had the excuse that Rose and Alice were with me. It was very useful in case Jessica wanted to brag about it to Bella. Still, the best thing was never to get caught. How am I ever going to pull that off?

There was a slight breeze, letting some of my hair fall into my eye. I felt as if I were in a movie. Also, I felt as if there was something about to go wrong. But really, the location for this tree was perfect. The window was within hand reach and by the looks of it, I could easily open it. There should be no trouble in that. Climbing the tree had been easy too, in fact, a little too easy. Everything was going fine so far. I was just very afraid Jessica would see me and gossip around the entire school that I had a major crush on her. I couldn't use that now. I needed Bella to forgive me, although I knew it would be hard for her to trust me again. But this thing I had about her, it wasn't just something I wanted. Sure, I wanted her so bad, it was terrible. But there was more; I _needed_ her. There was no way I could ever forget about her. It was hard to imagine the time we didn't speak anymore. It was hard for me to realize she went through the divorce of her parents, all by herself. For a very long time, she didn't really have a friend. Yeah, she says Jessica is her friend, but I wouldn't trust her. Ever since Bella started dating me, Jessica hardly ever spoke to Bella. But no, it's fine to go behind Bella's back and flirt with me as much as possible. Yeah, that was alright. But talk to Bella? No, she couldn't do that. Oh, the girl must be sick in her head.

My hand reached for the window, slowly and quietly opening it. I gave a quick glance at Jessica, but she was still lying in bed, slowly breathing. Alice sighed underneath me, probably a bit irritated with my speed. Or the lack of it.

"Come on Edward!" Rose whispered, her voice was impatient too. They wanted to go home, the same as I did. But what I wanted even more, was to be with Bella again. I couldn't mess this up. "Go any slower and Bella will be married and have four kids by the time that your done." Now that really worked. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath to calm myself, and quickly opened the window. Again, I looked at Jessica, but she was still sleeping, so nothing was wrong so far. I climbed through the window, making as less noise as possible. It all went very smooth, no broken windows or holes in the floor. I looked back and saw Alice looking through the window, a huge grin on her face. I just realized we were actually breaking in. We were actually breaking the law right now. Or really, I was, since Alice and Rose were still outside of the house.

I rolled my eyes at Alice and turned around. I allowed myself to take in the room, only for a second. It was very….girlish. It was pink, and yes, there was a little lace involved here and there. I shuddered, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. _If I were a tape with the voices of me and Bella on it, fighting, then where would I be?_

On my toes, I walked as silently as possible to her desk. Loads of papers covered it, some of it were school papers, some were notes from different classes, but there were also a bit more private items covering it. Out of respect –not that I really had a lot of respect for Jessica, but still- I tried not to look at it. Though a letter caught my eye. It was addressed to Jessica, but signed by Tanya. The first thing that popped in my head was of course to read it. I had already picked it up, but then I remembered that I should be searching for the tape. Also, it disgusted me too much to read it. I threw it aside, looked underneath every article on that desk. No tape. I looked at Alice, my face full of panic. I needed to find that tape. I didn't want it all over the school. What Bella and I had said was private, no one else has to know all the things we say to each other. Especially not Tanya, but my guess; She had already listened to it. Twice.

I checked her drawers, but there was no tape there. I looked over at Jessica, still sleeping. I sighed in relief, and then I saw it. The tape. It was on Jessica's nightstand, covered by a book, which was lying open on top of it. I rolled my eyes. Of course, there had to be a difficult way to get it. And of course I would drop the book. And then of course Jessica would wake up and then the drama would really begin. I had to get the tape though. Now that I knew where it was, I couldn't just leave. This would've been for nothing.

I gave Alice another begging look before I walked over to Jessica. She rolled her eyes at me, and gestured for me to go there.

For Bella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BPOV

I could feel the tiny tear roll over my cheek. My hand instinctively raised to my face to wipe it away. I turned around and pressed my face in the pillow as the tears came strolling down. I never cry. I don't do crying. I told myself over and over again that it was stupid, that I shouldn't be crying over a _guy_.

But then I remembered everything again. I remembered the way he kissed me, the way he held me in his arms. The way he told me everything was going to be alright if I was stressing about school again. I thought about that night in the meadow, I thought about how he told me he loved me and how I said it back. I remembered how we could talk, how happy he made me feel. I thought about how I felt when I was with him; I felt strong, confident and loved. No one has ever made me feel that way. All that had been taken from me. It was never coming back.

I couldn't deny that I still loved Edward. That was stating the obvious. My heart accelerates just by the thought of him. The way his lips had felt against mine.

All I kept thinking about was forgiving him. Somewhere I wanted to. Somewhere I needed to. I had to be with Edward. But I could never trust him again. He lied to me, and then lied about not lying, or however you want to say it.

He has to prove it. He has to show me I can trust him. He has to prove to me that he loves me so much, he can't hurt me again. He has to tell me how much he loves me, and tell me that he could never leave me.

But the truth was, I didn't expect him to do that. I saw Tanya today, a totally gorgeous, sexy girl. A girl someone Edward could easily have, a girl so much better than I am. I let out some tiny sobs, hoping Charlie wouldn't be able to hear me.

Yes, he could get someone so much better than I am. But then it made me wonder why he was with me in the first place. Was it some sort of sick joke?

I needed to call Alice, I wanted to hear a friendly voice. My hand reached out for my cell next to my bed. In a quick glance, I noticed the time. 2:11 am. Wow, and I was wide awake. Maybe she would be too, and otherwise she probably won't mind. Alice can take anything. And she told me I could call her anytime, including at night.

I dialled her number, calling her cell.

"Bella." She whispered, why was she whispering? I heard some background noise. Where on earth's name was she? It was the middle of the night for crying out loud!

"Alice?" I answered back. I heard someone say something to Alice, and Alice responding to that person. "Where are you?!"

I heard a window, and a voice calling; "I got it! I got it Alice! Now move, or I'll throw you, and believe me, that will hurt."

I knew that voice.

"Alice, you better tell me what you're doing. Now."

* * *

**Yep. That was it already. Sorry, I was getting pretty tired, and I figured you know.. I should stop.**

**  
A/N: So I was wondering about something. A few chapters ago, I got over 60 reviews, which was absolutely amazing for me. And on my last chapter I got a little more than 25, I don't know exactly how much.  
Which, you know, is still pretty amazing for me.. And I absolutely love reading your reviews.. But I was wondering if there were so much less readers out there, reading this story.  
Or are there a LOT of readers out there reading it, but not reviewing? I think so, but I don't know for sure.  
Anyways, I was just wondering, and I was hoping maybe one of you had an answer for me.. ;)**

**So tell me what you think!  
Byee. xxx  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone! I have no idea how long it took me to come back with this new chapter, but if it took me long, I'm sorry.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who still reads the story! I love you all! **

* * *

EPOV

I looked at Alice, surprised to find that she wasn't happy with my words. We went all the way down here, just to get the stupid tape, so was it too much to ask for just a little bit happiness, pride, something supportive?

After I looked closely –It was very dark, so it was hard to see everything- I saw the reason why she looked mad, instead of happy. Alice was on the phone. Who was the insane lunatic that decided to call my sister at midnight? The words 'get a life' ran through my head. Was there like a party that ran pretty late or something? Impossible. I would be invited to that party. It seemed a little conceited, but hey, I just knew everyone who'd throw a party would definitely invite me, Emmett or anyone else of the Cullen family for that matter. I wasn't proud of it or anything, it just was the truth. The Cullen family was just very popular in Forks.

Maybe she was on the phone with an old friend of hers, who didn't live in Forks. There could've been a party there and that person could've called Alice, though I didn't have any idea why someone would do that.

Or maybe the person was just mentally disturbed or out of his mind. I mouthed 'Who is it?' to Alice, hoping to find out. I didn't have to wait long, however.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Bella, there's nothing crazy or illegal going on here. The three of us are just downstairs, watching a movie. Carlisle and Esme are already asleep." Bella? Oh no. Why would she call Alice this late? Shouldn't she be sleeping? I knew there were some serious risks if you didn't get enough sleep. She shouldn't be risking them, she should be sleeping, getting some rest. I wanted to smack myself in the head for still being so protective of her. I knew I should just let her make her own decisions, but it was so hard for me to let her go. To prove that, I was here in the middle of the night, climbing a tree after having just broken into someone's house and stealing a stupid tape. "Oh no, that was just Edward. He, um, made some popcorn." Alice was usually very good at lying. However, this was terrible.

I rolled my eyes at her, doubting that she could see me. Rosalie and I were very quiet, not wanting to make it worse. Alice was doing everything she could to persuade Bella that we were simply watching a movie, and doing nothing illegal. She was right, the illegal thing had already happened.

I heard Alice sigh in defeat. No! Don't give up! Don't tell Bella what we're doing. I didn't want her to find out, or at least, I didn't want her to find out now. "Listen Bella, it's really late, I'll just come over tomorrow, okay? We can discuss it then. Now, I really have to go, because I have some things to do, was there a specific reason for you to call me?"

I tried to listen to what Bella said, but Alice saw what I was doing and glared at me. Yeah, probably not my business, Alice was Bella's best friend and they'd probably have some 'girl talk.' I didn't know if I wanted to hear what they were talking about. On the other hand, I'd _love_ to hear what Bella was thinking, it was unfair that Alice had all insight in her thoughts. "Okay listen Bella. I'm really sorry. If you want me to come over now…" Alice and I were slowly climbing down the tree, trying to make as less noise as possible. It was pretty tricky for Alice, since she was talking to Bella on the phone. "Of course it's not too much trouble. I could be there in fifteen minutes." Alice jumped on the ground, landing without any trouble as if she was just walking on the ground. Rosalie seemed satisfied when we finally came back down again. She had been on the 'lookout', which only meant she was here because it had been her plan. Well, hers and Alice's. "In case you haven't noticed, Bella, I'm wide awake. Listen, I'll have Rose drop me off and then I'll sleep at your place." Oh, she was so lucky. "Okay, bye. I'll see you soon." She put her phone off and looked at us.

Rose rolled her eyes, already knowing what Alice was about to say. "Fine. But only for this one time." She gave Alice an approving smile. "You know, this is good, though. You can start Phase two of our plan." Alice nodded enthusiastically, but I had no idea what phase two of the MPOAAR was. They wouldn't tell me the exact details, although I did know it had to do something with Bella or whatever. Yes, it seemed a bit strange to me too, that they would help me, especially after the way I treated Bella. But they told me they just loved Bella and I together. Sure, sure. They could keep telling themselves that, if they wished.

Me, Alice and Rose quickly got in the car. After Alice finished her conversation, we could finally rejoice in the fact that I got the stupid tape we had been after. "Seriously, Edward, I thought you were going to run after you saw the tape on her nightstand. I'm pretty impressed you actually did it!" Wow, thanks for your trust in me, Alice, you're incredible. "Now listen, Edward you have to make sure she won't see you. I'm letting her believe that it's just Rose who's dropping me off and since I spent the last few minutes trying to convince Bella that we weren't doing anything stupid, which I think already didn't go so well. Now, it's already weird enough if I come there, wearing all these black clothes. It'll be even harder if she sees you in the car, Eddie."

I pressed my lips when she used the stupid nicknames my stupid friends always used, mainly when they were drunk. "Alice, don't call me that!" Rose and Alice giggled, as they always did when they thought I was acting a little dumb again. I wanted to say something more, but I couldn't. I could see Bella's house, and I saw her room. There was still lights on in her room, and her curtains were open. But my mouth dropped when I saw her standing in front of the window. She was wearing very, very, sexy pyjamas. They were very short, showing off a lot of her gorgeous legs, and it had a pretty revealing cleavage. The fabric clung to her skin, making her curves really show. Her hair was waving around her shoulders.

As I stared at her with my mouth open, I felt my pants tightening more and more. Oh no. Not that again. It was a good thing I was hiding behind the backseat, so Alice and Rose didn't see me. When I was home, I'd have to take a really cold shower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BPOV

I stood in front of the window, only wearing my new pyjamas, the ones I got from my mom and the ones I swore to myself I would never, ever, wear. Unfortunately, my other pyjamas were all in the laundry, so I really had no choice. It didn't really matter anyway, Alice would be the only one who would see me and she was my best friend. So really, there's nothing terrible about wearing it now.

I thought about Edward seeing me in this outfit and shuddered, making a promise to myself I'd never wear this thing again, especially not if there was a chance he'd be seeing me. But then I remembered I broke up with him today and tears were coming again. I felt a tear rolling over my cheek, and quickly wiped it away. I let out a humourless laugh when I did that, just because I was acting so stupid. All over a boy! I've never acted like this before. It felt terrible, crying over some guy. Some guy I happened to love.

A smile appeared on my lips when I saw Rose's car. I let out a sigh of relief, glad that I didn't have to be alone anymore. It was Alice's idea to come over, I had rejected it at first, telling her that it was too much trouble and that she must be tired since it's pretty late. Alice had all denied those objections, telling me that it was no problem at all and that she was wide awake.

On the phone I told her that I couldn't sleep, that I had to think about Edward all the time and that I couldn't stop crying when those thoughts entered my heads again. Alice was full of understanding and I had to admit it was very sweet of her to come by. I really wanted to talk to her about everything. Also, I wanted to hear her explanation about that phone call. They were most definitely _not_ watching a movie and Edward most definitely _didn't_ shout that he got the popcorn. I really wanted to know what she was doing, especially after hearing Edward shouting that he quote unquote got it. He sounded very pleased with himself after he said that, so it wasn't about popcorn.

I ran downstairs, not wanting her to ring the doorbell, since Charlie would wake up then. I know he'd be surprised if he woke up tomorrow morning and see that Alice spend the night here. I would be pretty surprised too. Though right now, I didn't really care. I needed to talk to Alice, to get those stupid thoughts out of my head.

When I opened the door Alice smiled sadly at me and I quickly threw my arms around her neck. "Oh Alice, thank you so much for coming here!" My words came out as a whisper, though I didn't meant them to. "You're an amazing friend."

Alice chuckled, and I couldn't help but notice how much she looked like her brother in some ways. "Bella, it's no problem at all. You know I love you and you can count on me all the time." She put her arms around my waist and before I knew it I was crying again. Ugh, I hated this.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Alice laughed at my comment. "You're in love, Bella. And you don't have to be ashamed of it. My brother is just a lunatic, but he can be okay sometimes." I dragged Alice upstairs and we both climbed in my bed. She urged me to tell about everything that's been bothering me. It felt weird at first, but once I started talking, I couldn't stop anymore. I told her all about the fact that he'd been lying to me, that it bothered my only a little that he slept with Tanya. Yeah, it had bothered me, but I knew he was a player before I started anything with him. Of course, I didn't have the hard facts pressed underneath my nose. I told her about every stupid thought. I even told her about how I felt as if Edward didn't want me the way he wanted other girls. I mean, he slept with Tanya after they just met and he never tried that with me.

Alice sighed. "Oh Bella, you can be so strange sometimes. Of course Edward wants you that way. He's just way to, I don't know how to say it, polite? I mean, you're the first girl he's ever really cared about, except for his family, and I'm guessing he was just holding himself back." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "No really Bella! You should've seen him today, the man is a mess!"

I laughed, Alice always came up with ways to make me do that. "Alice," I whispered into the dark, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For being here for me, for telling me about Edward, for making fun of him. I really appreciate it." I felt my eyelids slowly closing, finally let my tiredness take controll over me.

---

I woke up the next day, rolling around and seeing Alice still sleeping. I smiled, thinking about last night. How sweet of her to come over and listen to me whine about Edward all the time.

Then I remembered something else. "Alice." I said. "Alice, wake up sleepyhead!" Alice yawned and opened her eyes. She looked pretty cheerful, definitely a morning person, which I was not. "Alice, you have to tell me what you were doing last night! You promised to talk about it." She sighed, apparently not really looking forward to it.

Alice slowly got up and climbed out of the bed, not saying anything until she sat down in my chair while I kept waiting until she would say something. "Listen, Bella. Maybe you shouldn't ask a lot of questions about it." I rolled my eyes at her. Of course I couldn't let it go _now_. I knew she knew that and so did she. Alice chuckled. "Yeah, probably shouldn't have said that." She sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. Edward was very depressed and well, he felt horrible about everything that happened. Rose and I…We helped him a little. When you called me, we were just doing something to help him, and you almost got us caught." My eyes widened at bit. I had no idea with what I almost got them caught, but Alice seemed pretty serious. "But Bella, I do need to talk to you." She sat next to me again, putting one hand on my shoulder. "You told me last night that you were thinking about forgiving him and taking him back, as long as he shows you that he truly loves you and cares for you. I just wanted to tell you, that when he does do something like that, you really shouldn't forgive him just like that. Make it a little hard for him. You know I love you two both and you know I help you, but I also help him. I'm sorry if you don't agree. But I just wanted you to know, I'm on your side, as is Rose. That's why you should make it hard for him. I happen to know that he truly does care for you and love you. But what he did was wrong and he has to learn his lesson."

I took a deep breath, taking in everything that Alice told me, which is a lot. "Listen, Alice. I know you're supporting him, too. But I'm sorry, I don't think we'll get back together. And I promise I'm not one of those girls who will make you choose between them, that's ridiculous. But I don't want you to get your hopes up. Edward and I are over."

Alice gave me her puppy dog face. "But you two were so cute together!" She protested.

I smiled, but I could feel the tears coming in the back of my eyes. "I know." I said in a sad voice, although I was still smiling. "But I don't think he ever wants to talk to me again. And I don't know what to do, Alice, I love him so much! I don't know what I'm going to do without him!"

Alice put her arms around me again. "Bella. It'll all be fine."

"No! Alice! It won't! Because I don't even know if he still loves me! I know it sounds stupid, but sometimes I wonder if he'd been lying all along."

Alice sighed. "Bella, don't be stupid. He loves you so much, it's making me sick. He's been a mess yesterday, just moping around the house, telling everyone who's not fast enough how stupid he's been. Bella, he's driving us all crazy!"

I chuckled. "Alice, you're amazing. I love you. Even though you lie all the time."

Alice laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're never going to change, are you Bella?"

I started laughing too. "Nope."

* * *

**Okay, not a real cliffy this time, right? Yeah, Alice didn't tell Bella about the breaking in. But really, she's on her side. Maybe she said a little too much, but I think she needs to know that Alice is on her side. **

**So tell me what you think!**

**xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! School's just been crazy! I'm really sorry..  
Hope you enjoy this one, though! I won't keep you waiting any longer.**

* * *

BPOV

I had actually forgotten it was a Tuesday. I hadn't even thought about the fact that I have to go to school today, there were more important things on my mind. Well, the teachers wouldn't agree with me, but Alice certainly did. After our talk, she told me to get dressed, because we had to go soon. All I had done was stare at her, thinking where we were supposed to go this early. I was lucky that Alice was here, because if she weren't I would totally have forgotten all about school.

The thought of facing Edward wasn't very appealing to me. Deep down I knew I still wanted him, needed him. But then there was this other part of me, which was very mad at Edward for lying to me, not able to trust him anymore. I really wanted to listen to the first part, because all I wanted was to be happy again. I had been so happy the past month, not realizing anything could go wrong. That was so unlike me.

According to Alice, all I needed was an amazing outfit, that would make Edward drool at the sight of me (Yeah, right) and since I wasn't emotionally capable of that myself, Alice would do it for me. I couldn't help but thinking that according to her, there was always something wrong with my emotional state. It probably had to do something with the fact that she loved playing dress-up. I didn't really mind it this time, though. I couldn't focus enough to really _see_ what I was wearing. Therefore, I couldn't argue with her. Maybe this time she was right about my emotional state. Sometimes I felt as if I weren't really here, as if it were all a dream.

I asked Alice what she thought I should say to Edward when I ran into him, there was no questioning if because I always sat next to him with Biology since that stupid project. The teacher had made new seating arrangements and because Edward and I couldn't be separated, he sat us down next to each other. Now I regretted that.

Technically, Edward and I hadn't really broken up. I didn't say anything like that to Edward, only that I couldn't look at him anymore. But I _had_ said I still loved him. I don't know why I told him that, but for some reason I did, having the feeling that he needed to know that I still did. Love him, I mean.

After she dressed me, Alice went home, assuring me that she would make it in time for school and telling me she really needed a clean outfit. You couldn't stop Alice.

After a while I walked outside, not feeling like myself at all. I wasn't thinking about anything, I was just looking at the ground, not concentrating on anything outside.

I stopped when I finally looked up, slightly surprised with what I saw. Yeah, I basically saw my car, big deal. But there was a rose on it. A single red rose, with a little card attached to it. _Alice_ I thought. She was really sweet of supporting me, helping me get over this a little. I chuckled and grabbed the rose, quickly checking the card, looking for her words.

I didn't find them, though. There was only one word on it, or one letter, even, and it wasn't in Alice's handwriting.

_I._

It said. Huh, this person must be really selfish. Maybe it was Alice, trying to make me laugh. Because I didn't want to disappoint her, even though she wasn't even here, I smiled a little and got in the truck, laying the single but beautiful red rose on the seat next to me.

Alice quickly walked towards my car when I arrived at school, I wondered at how she could have gotten here so quick, wearing a brand new outfit and everything. I gave her a big hug, thanking her for the rose.

Alice pushed me away gently. "What rose?" She really looked surprised, as if she really didn't sent it. I told her the rose she sent me and actually showed it to her. She didn't laugh, or tell me I deserved it. All she did was look a little…Well, angry. Which surprised me, too. Alice wasn't angry. She didn't do angry, that's just not like Alice. About thirty seconds later, though, she was perfectly fine, and laughed and chatted cheerfully, as if nothing happened. Which was a bit true. There hadn't been much going on. Just a stupid rose. But I couldn't help wondering who sent it, if Alice hadn't. I quickly let it go, not wanting to waste my day on a stupid rose, which would turn out to be meant for someone else, or something like that.

I walked to my locker, feeling a little better, but still a little scared of seeing Edward, not knowing what to say to him if I would. I opened my locker, wanting to get my books, but for the second time today, I was very surprised. There was another rose, though this one was lying in my locker and not on my truck. Again, there was a tiny pink card and I have to admit that my heart started beating a little faster. So maybe that Rose hadn't been from Alice and maybe they weren't meant for someone else. It was still not right what my heart did, because I was madly in love with Edward. But a girl just likes to feel loved.

My hand reached out to grab the rose, I was eager to read what the card said. Although when I read the single word that was on it, I wondered why I had been so excited. It was just one stupid word, just like the one before. What was this person thinking? Just a rose with one word written on the card? I couldn't understand. Maybe the two words combined meant something, but then there was still nothing. My eyes kept staring at the word until the bell rang.

_Really._

I quickly put it back in my locker and walked towards my class, already knowing I wouldn't learn anything, not being able to concentrate today. Stupid, lying Edward. He put me through all of this. If that guy just hadn't lied to me, I wouldn't have been up all night, I wouldn't have needed to call Alice to calm me down and maybe I wouldn't be so obsessed about this stupid rose!  
I spent the next hour coming up with little theories. One was that Alice and Rose were behind it. Another was that Tanya or Jessica did it, maybe wanting to make sure me and Edward would definitely break up, because I would be distracted with the roses of another mysterious guy. And then there was even a third one, that Jacob sent me the roses. Of course I realized this was ridiculous, I hadn't spoken to Jacob for a long time. But I was in need of a distraction, otherwise I'd be thinking about Edward for the entire hour and that wasn't something I really enjoyed doing. Especially since there was a chance I would lose him forever.

The rest of the morning I was a bit depressed, once my mind had drifted to my previous boyfriend, everything came back. I remembered the last night we spent together as an utterly happy couple. My hand quickly went to my neck when I remembered the necklace he gave me. I was still wearing it. I didn't know what to do with it, because Edward and I were still a couple. For now. Who knew what he would do when he called Tanya, to do the night over again, as she had asked him to do. Would he dump me? He could. Tanya was so much prettier than I was. Wow, I'd better hope that the person who was sending me these roses was, you know, this amazing guy. Sort of like the better version of Edward. A non-lying one.

After I got my lunch in the cafeteria I walked to my regular spot, almost sitting down before seeing what was lying on my chair. There weren't actually arranged seats, but everyone just had his own spot. Well, before me and Edward, because we were actually changing seats all the time, because he had to sit with his friends sometimes and I had to sit with mine. But, because we were totally in love with each other, we wanted to stay together. So we really didn't have a seat.

Anyways, I was almost sitting down, until I noticed what was lying on my chair. Another rose. Seriously, this was getting a bit scary, and also, a bit of feeling like I have a stalker. I didn't have to read the card to see what was on it. Well, I knew there was going to be one word on it, not which word. But it was the same thing I got before.

_Really._

I already got that one. I went through lunch, more blushing than I have ever done, because everyone of my friends was looking at me. I didn't dare to look at Edward's table and Alice was really nice, coming to sit with me, distracting me with her cheerful chitchat.

When I got to my locker there was another rose. I rolled my eyes. There was the same word on it as before. So far, I got four roses today. One saying the word I and another three with the word really on it. I didn't understand it, but I guess that was the intention of my new stalker.

The day passed slowly. Until I got another rose, another beautiful single red rose with the tiny pink card on it. Though this one was a little more interesting and not because it had more words on it. It was more interesting because the word on it was a little more interesting.

_Love._

That was all it said. Love. Still, that single word made my heart beat even faster than it already did when I found those other roses. Love. I kept repeating the word in my head. Until, that is, when I arrived at Biology. I took a deep breath, wanting to prepare myself for seeing Edward. Only he didn't show. The entire hour, he didn't show up once. Was he scared of seeing me too? He should be, I was really mad at him. But why would he avoid me? Yeah, I didn't want to see him either, but at least I didn't go around avoiding the idiotic liar.

When I came back to my car, there was another rose lying on it. I smiled, it was driving me a bit mad, finding those roses with just one word on it, not giving any clue as to whom might have sent it. And I really wanted to know who sent them and I didn't want to think about the fact that Jessica could be behind all of this. It felt good, the feeling of admiration, that someone still loves you. I looked at the word. Yeah, not a good one this time. Actually, there were two words on it.

_And miss._

Okay, not really interesting. I climbed into my car, and started it. But then I thought of all the roses as I drove home. I put the words behind each other, something I hadn't already done. _I. Really. Really. Really. Love. And miss. _The first part seemed to be right, there were a lot of reallys, but for the rest, it seemed plausible. Only, there was something missing, this couldn't be a good sentence.

I came home, still thinking about what happened today, going through all the roses I got. It had been a good distraction for today, but when I thought about the idea of dating someone other than Edward, it hurt. I didn't want a better version of Edward. I wanted Edward.

I saw my house and let out a sigh of relief. Finally home. The day was finally over. Only, what I saw wasn't normal, what I saw made my heart stop. I pulled up my car and quickly got out. What was going on?

Edward was standing there, wearing a tux, looking totally gorgeous. There were rose-petals all over the ground and Edward was holding about a dozen of roses, giving me a sad smile.

"_You." _He said. That's all he said.

Wait. I finally got it. _I really, really, really love and miss... you. _That's what Edward had said. I smiled, finally realizing that he had sent the roses.

I started laughing now, I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I ran to Edward and threw my arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, too. I don't ever want to lose you." I whispered in his ear. Edward pulled me closer and gave me a kiss on the head.

The better version of Edward? I already had the best one.

* * *

**So next chapter is probably going to be the last one.. Yes, I know! For the first time in my LIFE I have finally finished a story. Well, not yet. Almost. God, that feels good. And I owe it all to YOU!! Because all of your reviews was what inspired me to go on. Thank you all so much!!**

**Love you all! Tell me what you think.**

**xxx**


	36. Epilogue

**Hey everyone. I decided I wanted to finish this story, so I posted the final Chapter before I even worked on the next chapter of TOSOH. Haha, you're all very lucky. Or not, whatever. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who reads this story, or helped me by coming up with ideas. And I'd like to thank everyone who stuck with me till the end. Thank you all for supporting me and helping me finish a story. For the first time in my life!  
Your reviews were what kept me going, you guys are amazing. The best readers a writer could ask for.**

**Well, now that that's said, I think you're all anticipating the FINAL chapter. Yes, it's officially the last one.  
I hope you'll enjoy it, since it's the last one I'm giving you. *sniff.* I'm a bit emotional right now. I can't believe it's THE END! **

**Okay, not for you, since you still have this chapter to read, but it is to me. **

**Now, I won't keep you waiting any longer. I'll say the rest I want to say later. ENJOY. **

* * *

EPOV

"Oh my god! I can't believe that's us! We looked so cute when we were little…" My eyes didn't even look at the pictures in Bella's hands, all I could look at was Bella's face; the smile playing on her lips and the twinkle in her eyes as she studied our past. My arm was around her waist and we were sitting in our living room. Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett were all laughing as Bella handed them the picture.

Rose giggled, while Emmett's laugh filled the entire room. "Ha! Eddie, don't you look dashing?" I rolled my eyes at him, admiring Bella again.

It had been at least three months since we got back together again. I really enjoyed my time with Bella and ever since she had been mad at me I appreciated it even more. I had felt how it was without her and it wasn't good. The day we got back together seemed such a long time ago. The moment she saw me standing there; I could still remember her face when she realized I was the one sending her the roses. Ha, who did she think was sending them? I would have knocked that guy straight to the floor.

Bella giggled at the sight of another picture of the two of us. I smiled at her and took the picture she gave me. It was very sweet, Bella was all covered in chocolate sauce and you could see me standing behind her, with a big grin on my face. I handed the picture to Alice, waiting for Emmett's reaction to this one.

My mind kept wandering back to three months ago, after Bella had given me a big hug, not letting go for about five minutes. She let go of me and looked me straight in the eye, telling me that we 'need to talk'. We had gone inside, sit at their table and Bella had started straight away, telling me everything that was bothering her. How I had really hurt her, by sleeping with Tanya and then make her my girlfriend a week after that. Then I had done it again by lying to her about it. I didn't even try to make up excuses, I knew what I had done and I wasn't proud of it.

But then she had said something that shocked me the most; telling me that she was afraid I didn't want her the same way I wanted Tanya.

How could she be so unknowing about that sort of stuff?

To my surprise, Emmett had no comment about the picture that was now being handed to him, except for a stupid chuckle. I let out a sigh of relief and looked at the source of my happiness. She was smiling at me, looking pretty happy too. It felt good to me that I could make her happy like this.

It was also amazing how well Bella could get along with my family. She and Alice were practically sisters and she and Rose acted as if they knew each other as long as she had known Alice. The three of them were together a lot, which made it hard for us guys to go out with our girls.

But my brothers liked Bella too. Emmett thought Bella was absolutely adorable, being as clumsy as she is and having to blush all the time. He had a lot of fun just watching how she would react so some strange comment he would make and Jasper thought it was funny, too. I, however, would tell them as many times as I could that they should stop that and give Bella some rest. But Bella assured me it wasn't necessary, that she thought it was okay and that it was just the way she was. Yeah okay, but they didn't have to make fun about it!

Alice waved for Bella to come over, which Bella did. The three girls started giggling about something that Alice pointed at on the picture. Me, Jasper and Emmett just looked at each other and rolled our eyes. This was so typical.

But I enjoyed every moment of it.

A smiling Bella walked back to me, keeping eye contact all the time. I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. "Come on." I said to her. I took her upstairs, to my room, where I closed the door and pressed her up against it.

"Edward!" She giggled and put her arms around my neck. My mouth immediately went to her neck, not being able to resist the temptation of it. "What are you doing?" She asked, a bit surprised of my sudden action. I couldn't help it, I'd been wanting to do this all night but my family was there all the time. I was hardly ever alone with her anymore these days.

"Mm, Edward." My mouth went up more, now it finally reached her mouth. I pressed my lips against hers and pulled her closer to me.

After a while I let her go, well, my lips let her go. "God, I've been wanting to do this all night long. You're pretty hard to get alone with, you know." Bella laughed and pressed her lips against mine again. "Come on." I said. "Let's get out of here."

Bella smiled and nodded, so I took her hand again and, again, dragged her away. I ran downstairs with Bella behind me. "Don't wait up!" I shouted at my family, who were still in the living room, but were now watching a movie.

"Where are you guys going, Edward?" Alice yelled after me, but I had already closed the door. Bella was laughing behind me while I was still running. I finally stopped to open the car door for her. She eyed me suspiciously, but didn't say a word until I got in the car too.

"Come on, Edward, tell me where we're going."

I shrugged. "I have no idea, to tell you the truth. But I do know I'm hungry. Do you want some Chinese food?" She nodded with a tiny smile and I drove away from the house. Away from my family. Finally alone with Bella, which is what I wanted the most out of everything.

After we got the food, we were both silent in the car, just enjoying the moment with each other. At least, that was what I was doing. Who knows what she was thinking about…

I got an idea. I wanted to go back to the place where I spent one of the most amazing nights of my life. It was only a short drive, so we could be there in about five minutes. Of course, we'd have to walk a little bit, but I didn't mind. Maybe Bella would, though. But last time she didn't really thought it was _that_ bad, did she?

Well, we'd see about that in a few minutes. I drove there in silence, Bella didn't say a word. She knew me too well. I didn't really like it if people wouldn't drop a subject. Of course, the only person who would be smart enough to drop subjects if I didn't want to talk about it was Bella. But she was the one person who could do that, without me getting mad. Because I could never be mad at Bella.

I parked the car and quickly opened her door, before she could do it herself. She still wasn't very used to being treated like a lady, which bothered me a bit. Not about her, though, more that people didn't treat her like that, before.

I took her hand and walked beside her, this time not running, or dragging her along. We were just two people in love, walking here beside each other. I let go of her hand, just to replace it by putting my arm around her waist. Bella looked up at me and I couldn't resist giving her a little kiss on her forehead.

"You know, I've been wanting to go here for a long time now." She whispered, giving me a chill all the way down my spine. I couldn't resist this girl, she had some kind of.. _control_ over me. It had been like this since that Biology project. "I have some pretty good memories here. Well, the day after was a disaster, but the time we spent here was amazing."

I'd have to agree. It had been a magical night. "Really?" I asked, though I believed her. Mostly because I shared her opinion, but also because her voice sounds so sincere. "I remember it well. It was the first time you told me you loved me."

Bella laughed. "Yes, and so did you. It seems like it was only yesterday. It's been about three months now?" I nodded. Yes, it seemed such a short time ago, but when I thought about everything that's happened; Bella and I breaking up, me going after that tape in the middle of the night, giving her roses with cryptic little remarks on the card, Bella flying into my arms when she sees me standing there waiting for her and Bella telling me everything that was on her mind.

I let out a sigh of happiness as we arrived in the meadow. This was where I wanted to be. This was the girl I wanted to be with. I wouldn't let it go again. I'd never let her leave me again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BPOV

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked when he sighed. Was he not happy? He looked pretty happy. What's with all the sighing?

Edward looked down at me and smiled. "Nothing Bella. Everything's perfect." I giggled, and put both my arms around his neck. His arms were wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer. My eyes were fixated on his lips. He had the most kissable lips. I didn't know how I could be so lucky that I could be with him. That he wanted _me_. Everything that had gone wrong between the two of us was all forgotten. The thing when we were little kids, I hardly ever thought about it. That was in the past and this was _now_. This was more important than some stupid little fight when Edward and I were kids.

I gave Edward a quick kiss on the lips and leaned away. "I love you." I whispered again. I had said it so many times, but everytime the words left my mouth, I felt myself glow with happiness. I always anticipated Edward's reaction. He would say he loved me too, or he would kiss me. It was hard to believe I was really in love. Jessica used to accuse me of never being able to love someone. Ha! I showed her. I'm guessing she's not very happy about it, though. She was never really a good friend and she proved that with the whole Tanya stunt.

Edward told me he that he had seen a letter from Tanya, or to Tanya (I couldn't remember. I was way too happy too pay close attention to all that Jessica/Tanya stuff when he told me.) on Jessica's desk. I didn't know what it said and I couldn't care less. It was probably something about that day and I didn't want to think about _that day_.

Though the day after was pretty amazing with all the roses and cards.

Edward's eyes stared at mine. "You know what?" He said, with a grin spread on his lips. "I love you, too." We both laughed and I gave him another quick kiss on the lips. "So…" He said. "What about a picnic?" I watched with surprised eyes when he revealed a big blanket and showed the bag with the take-out Chinese food.

I grinned. "Sounds delicious, mr. Cullen." He chuckled and set everything up. Then he patted the ground next to where he was sitting. I rolled my eyes, a big smile on my face, and sat next to him on the blanket. I took the box with food he handed me and quickly took a few bites. I was pretty hungry and it tasted delicious.

After eating the food without saying too many words we shoved the food aside and laid down next to each other. He took my hand and we both laughed at the cliché. "It's a clear night, tonight." He murmured. I told him I agreed and lay there in silence, staring at the stars.

He told me a funny story about Alice and Rose and I laughed. We talked about them for a while, he told me that he enjoyed seeing me with his family, because we could get along so well. It was so easy to be with his family, they were all so nice. I really liked Alice and Rose, but the guys were fantastic too.

"Oh!" Edward said and the sudden sound of his voice scared me a little for about a second, because it had been so quiet. "Look at that." He pointed at the sky. "A falling star." I saw it, but it was already gone now. "Make a wish…" He told me, his face now turning towards mine.

I looked at him. This wasn't very hard. "I wish," I said, thinking how I could say this right. "I wish life could be like this forever." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile too.

I just lay there, Edward's arms around me, whispering sweet words now and then, staring at the stars. This was it. This was happiness. This was love.

And I would never let it go.

_THE END._

* * *

***Sniff.* I'm sorry. This was IT, guys. This was my first story, now it's official: It's the end. **

**I want you to know that I'll think about a sequel, since many of you asked for it. I'm not saying that I _will_ make a sequel, I'm just saying that I'll think about it. I might have a few ideas, but of course I'm not sure if a lot of people would read it. You tell me. ;]**

**Again; I'd like to thank everyone for supporting me. I love you all! You're all amazing, and don't let anyone make you think otherwise.**

**If you enjoyed this story, you should definitely check out my other story The Other Side Of Him. If you're sad about the end of this one, maybe that one can cheer you up a bit. Well, it's just a suggestion.**

**Make sure to tell me what you thought about the story, about this chapter, or about me, as many of you have already done. Thanks for giving me the inspiration to continue.**

**And MAYBE (A very BIG MAYBE) I'll see you all again IF I ever write a sequel to this story. But I'M NOT SURE IF I WILL. Please keep that in mind.**

**I love you all!**

**xxx  
Inge.**


	37. SEQUEL UP!

**Hey everyone!**

**Just wanted to let you all know that the long awaited sequel to 'A Wish Upon A Star' has finally arrived! I hope you'll go check it out. The summary might not be very promising, but I'll give you a better promise:**

**I'll do everything I can to make that story as good as this one. Or even better.**

**It's called: Trouble in Paradise. **

**So... Go check it out, and tell me what you think about it!!**

**xxx,  
me.**


End file.
